Serve and Protect
by jennifbl
Summary: Gwen is a police officer from the modern day. When an unexpected date goes bad, Gwen finds herself in the middle of the woods with her nephew waking her up looking just as confused as she does. They are found by the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Gwen's humour and protective nature attracts the attention of a certain Dwarf.
1. Bad Date

"Freeze!" I shout chasing the guy with a hood covering his head. Why do these guys always wear hoods?

"Freeze means stop!" I shout stretching out my hands.

My fingers grasp the guy's hood and I pull hard. The guy chokes on his hoodie and falls backwards and lands on the ground at my feet. I sigh and take my cuffs out of my belt and force the guy to his feet and put on the cuffs.

"You know it would have saved both of us a lot of time and pain if you just stopped" I tell the guy

The guy scoffs "I didn't think a short ass like you would be able to catch me"

I roll my eyes "Well that just means your shit then huh?"

My partner, Will, catches up to me and puts his hands to his knees and takes a few breaths "Were you a track star in a past life?" He asks

I laugh and force the guy to walk after reading him his rights. I force him into the backseat of the waiting cruiser and pat the roof and the car takes of wailing and lights flashing. Will stands at my side and swings the strap of the dropped purse on his finger.

"We should return this to its owner" Will says

"Yeah" I reply with a nod and turn and walk back the way we came. "Why you suddenly pro return immediately?" I ask

Will shrugs and grins "Since my car is where you decided to jump out and chase down the purse snatcher"

I give him a sarcastic look "It's our job last time I checked"

He groans "But we're not uniform anymore"

"So?" I say.

He laughs as we approach the woman who is standing next to our car looking frantic. Will holds out the purse "Here you go, ma'am"

"Thank you, sir" She replies gratefully.

"Don't thank me, thank Gwen here. She caught the guy" Will says.

The woman looks at me with surprise then with a smile "Thank you, miss"

I nod "It's my job ma'am" I turn on my heels and walk to the passenger side door and climb into the car.

Will climbs into the other side. "What's your problem?"

I sigh "She gave me 'the look'" I say and slump in my seat.

He laughs "It's cause you're so short and cute, people don't expect you would be so tough"

I look over at him with a small smile. Will is handsome, blonde, green eyes, tall and muscular but not my type. I look back out the window.

"Hey, Gwen?" Will says.

I look at him "Yeah"

"You want to go for a drink after work?" he asks

I shrug "Yeah"

"Dress nice" He says

I raise an eyebrow "Why?"

He grins "I want to know what you look like out of jeans"

I laugh "Okay"

"Good, I'll meet you at McThirsty's" He says

"You're making me get dressed up for an Irish bar?" I ask

"Yip" He replies and I roll my eyes

That night I brush my hair to untangle the blond curls then hairspray my hair for extra volume. I then put on my make-up, a smoky eye, mascara and red lipstick. I put on my black, leather, mini skirt and a sleeveless, black, mesh shirt, low cut with a zip at the chest to greaten or lessen cleavage, I leave it half and half because my breasts won't allow it to be zipped any higher. I put on black tights and I put on a pair of black, leather, flat ankle boots with a faux fur edge and grab my silver purse with a chain to put over my shoulder. My door bell rings as I pick up my leather jacket with a faux fur collar. I frown at the door confused then open it. My sister is standing on the other side and is grinning.

"Oh good your home, could Andy stay here tonight?" She asks

My eyes fall to my 16 year old nephew with a grin then back to my sister "I'm going out"

"That's okay. He'll be okay on his own for a bit" She says

I sigh then nod "Alright in you get boy"

Leanne grins "Cheers, Gwen, see you!"

She runs off and I close the door and turn to Andy "Sorry bud, for leaving you alone but help yourself to food and stuff. You know the drill"

Andy shrugs "It's alright. You deserve a life too"

The doorbell goes again. Andy and I share a confused look as I open the door.

"Hey!" Will says cheerfully then looks me over "Damn, you're hot. Have your boobs always been that big?"

I glare and slap his arm "Yes! And thanks." I step out the door and lock it behind me "I thought we said we would meet there?"

He shrugs "Yeah but my taxi went this way so I thought I may as well get you" He looks over my shoulder at Andy who is glaring at him and Will says "Alright Andy? Didn't see you there!"

At McThirsty's Will buys us both a beer.

"Thanks" I say taking it from him "This isn't a date, is it?" I ask

Will's cheeks tint a bit red "Em, well, it doesn't have to be"

I sigh "Will, this isn't a date. You know I don't date"

He frowns "Why?"

I shrug "I just don't"

He takes my hand "I think we would make a good couple, everyone thinks so"

I take my hands back "Who's everyone?"

"The entire station" He says with a grin.

"I don't" I reply then stand "Look Will, you have two choices. You can pretend this never happened and we can go back to normal or I can request a new partner"

He frowns "Neither! I want us to be together"

I grab my purse with an icy silence and storm out the door of the pub and down the street.

"Gwen, wait!" Will shouts after me.

I turn on him "Will, I think you're a nice guy but you are not my type!"

He grips my wrist and says "Come on Gwen! At least give us a try"

"I said no! Now get off of me!" I snap and pull my arm away.

"Gwen, wait" He grips my upper arms and I struggle against him.

We end up in a bit of a fight until I pull away from him hard and lose my footing. I don't have time to brace myself and my head smacks off the ground and I black out.


	2. Role Play?

Light invades my vision. What on earth? Someone starts poking at my shoulder saying "Aunt Gwen"

I open my eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light. In my tired state I can only take in what I'm seeing with mild confusion.

I see scattered trees, long plains of grass, my nephew is the one who was poking me and people, 15 of them to be exact. My eyes widen and my mouth opens in pure shock and horror. Oh my God, we were kidnapped!

I move in front of Andy instinctively and shield him from the people in front of us "Who are you?" I ask, my voice unusually high.

An old man steps forward, he is considerably taller than everyone else, me included. He crouches down next to me and smiles kindly.

"Who are you?" He asks

I glare at him "I asked you first!" I snap.

Clearly this man is the only person in the universe not to be intimidated by me. Despite my short height, people find me intimidating, be it my eyes, my temper or the general way I carry myself, but not this guy.

"My name is Gandalf the Grey and this is the company of Thorin Oakensheild." He tells me then watches my face intently for a reaction.

I shrug "am I supposed to know who that is?" I ask

Gandalf looks shocked but smiles "My dear, if you are from these parts you must have heard of Thorin Oakensheild"

I shake my head then look around "Funny thing is… We're not from around here… I don't know where here is"

Gandalf looks outright confused now… well he can join the club. "Are you human my dear?"

I raise an eyebrow at him "Well yeah, what else would I be?"

He looks at me seriously "You are rather fair so you could be an Elf but you are short but you are definitely no Dwarf or Hobbit for that matter"

Andy and I share a look then laugh "Elves, Hobbits? What you going to say next, Dragons, Goblins, unicorns? Don't mess around with me, man" I say breathlessly

Gandalf has a sudden look of realization "You are not from this world" He states

"Is this some kind of weird role-play?" I ask

Gandalf chuckles "No it is not. You are in Middle Earth." He looks down at my clothing "You are definitely not from this world"

I look down at myself then look at the guy confused. I look down at my skirt. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Gandalf chuckles "Introductions" He stands straight and starts pointing out people while saying their names "These are the Dwarves. This is Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili"

As he rattles of the names I take in the persons face but my God there is no way in hell I am going to remember all of them. I notice every single one of them has long hair and a beard of some sort… they are also kitted out with some dangerous looking weapons.

Gandalf puts his hand on a man's shoulder who is shorter than everyone and has insanely curly hair and large hairy feet "This is Bilbo Baggins our Hobbit"

Then he points to a man that nearly made my ovaries explode "This is Thorin Oakensheild"

The man has long black hair that has a few braids and beads in it like the others. He also has a small beard but it is his eyes. Cobalt blue and they are staring at me with suspicion, curiosity and something else.

Thorin speaks "Who are you?" His voice nearly made me shiver. It's deep and rough.

I swallow the lump in my throat "Guinevere… my name is Guinevere Halliwell but most people call me Gwen this is my nephew Andy Black"

"Miss Halliwell, may I ask why you are dressed the way you are?" Thorin asks, but it's more of a demand than a question.

"It's just a skirt. I was at a pub with my friend then we had a fight and I fell" I say slowly trying to remember how I got here. I look at Andy "What's your story?"

Andy shrugs "I was watching tv and fell asleep"

I cross my arms as a shiver runs threw me and my cleavage becomes more pronounced. Eyes drop to my chest… Thorin's included. I look him dead in the eye and smirk a little. He looks shocked but maintains eye contact. I'm the one who breaks away.

"Keep your eyes yourselves" Andy snaps

Gandalf chuckles "No one here will hurt her, my boy"

I laugh and cover the boy's face "Quiet precious pie" I smile at the Dwarves "So… how you doing?" I say nervously, I'm a tough girl but I am hefty intimidated by all those weapons.

One of the cute ones, Fili or Kili… the one with the blonde hair, steps forward. He smirks and bows "I feel wonderful now I have met such a beauty"

The one with the black hair steps forward… they look really similar… brothers?

He bows too "A beauty indeed, how are you, my Lady"

My eyes widen, a beauty…. Nah! Don't get me wrong I am pretty enough I have long blonde curly hair. I'm really, really pale, plump lips and my eyes are a shocking blue…like ocean blue. Despite my 4'11 frame I am well proportioned, an hourglass figure, a rather ample backside, slender legs that are pure muscle from running, and a pair of double D breasts.

"Um, thanks and I'm kind of cold" I tell them with a smile.

Suddenly, something warm with fur drops around my shoulders. I jump a little and look up at Thorin.

"Thank you, Mr… Sir…uh" I stutter… uh what do people call people here?

"Thorin" He says gruffly.

I grin "Cool, Thorin"

Andy stands, unlike me, Andy is tall. He's 5'7 at the moment and still growing but he is a good couple of inches taller than Thorin but a lot skinnier and less muscular. I'm pretty sure Thorin could take Andy out.

Thorin smirks at Andy "Nothing is going to happen to your Aunt"

Andy simply crosses his arms across his chest "Hm"

I wrap the cloak further around me and bury my face into the fur. It smells nice, a mix of smoke and rain and what I can only describe as man. I stand up only to fall back down as my foot cramps up.

The Hobbit, Bilbo drops down next to me looking worried "Are you okay?"

I smile and laugh "Yeah, I just got a small cramp"

I grin and pinch the Hobbit's cheek and giggle "You're cute"

Bilbo blushes and looks down. I grin and pull the Hobbit in for a hug, his face pressed against my chest "Aww, so cute!"

He pushes against me and I let go. He falls back onto his backside and takes a deep breath. I giggle a little "Sorry, I forget how suffocating they can be"

He smiles awkwardly "Its okay Miss Halliwell"

I wince at that "Miss Halliwell makes me sound old, call me Gwen"

Andy grips my arm and helps me up "Don't attack people, man"

I shrug "What? I'm a hugger"

I stand up straight and Gandalf chuckles "You really are quite short for a human"

I blush "I'm not short, I'm fun sized."

I hand Thorin his cloak back and realize he is taller than me by at least three inches… I'm shorter than a Dwarf! "Thank you" I say with a grin.

He takes it off me with a nod of his head. I spot my bag on the floor and sigh happily "My bag!" In my excitement to grab it, it slips out my hand and the contents spill every where

"Damn it" I groan and drop to my knees.

I notice the company looking at the contents of my bag with confusion. I grab my phone and press the button to light up the screen and there is no signal… at least I can use it to play games when I get bored… until it dies anyway which will be in like half a day! I turn it off and shove it in my bag as well as my lipstick, mascara and eye-liner. My I.D. and my bank card are also on the floor.

Andy sighs "don't you have anything useful in there"

I look at him impatiently "Oh, I'm sorry! When I packed my bag to go out for a drink I forgot to pack my Swiss army knife and tent!" I snap sarcastically

Andy pouts "Just saying, shouldn't you carry around pepper spray or something?"

"No, mum" I reply with a smirk

I close my bag and stand "Well I suppose we should find a way home or something…" I say.

"How are you planning to do that? You are not of this world, you could get hurt" Gandalf protests

I shrug "I'm a police officer, I can handle myself"

"What's that?" The Dwarf with the funny hat asks.

"A police officer? You don't have cops?" I ask surprised

Hat Dwarf shakes his head "I protect my city from bad people and put them in prison, thieves, murderers, rapists"

"Putting it simply" Andy adds

"So, a guard?" Hat man says.

"She's female of course not" Kili…Fili… the one with the blonde hair.

I put my hand on my hip and glare "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, damn" Andy mutters under his breath

The Dwarf steps back a little "I just mean it's a dangerous job for a woman"

I roll my eyes and let my hands drop from my hips. Clearly, I'm in a completely different time as well as place. "It's a dangerous job for anyone, it just depends how good you are at your job and I am very good at my job"

Gandalf laughs a little "We should move on" He turns to me "Have you ridden a horse before?"

I shake my head "No"

"Yes" Andy says

"Oh, you can ride with me then, Guinevere, Andy, you can have the pony" Gandalf says.

I shrug "Okay"

Andy looks hesitant.

I look up at the massive horse and swallow. That's a big horse. I look at the smaller ones behind it and I point "Can't I ride on one of those?" I ask

Gandalf looks at me, then his horse, then to me again. "I suppose you are a little small for this"

"She will ride with me" Thorin says, well demands.

I look at him shocked then look at Gandalf who shrugs and nods.

"No, she'll ride with me" Andy says

Thorin turns to Andy slowly "Could you ride, fight and keep your Aunt on the pony?" He asks calmly

Andy glares at Thorin "Andrew Robert, behave yourself and show some respect, these people are helping us" I say firmly.

"We don't know these people and they're armed!" Andy protests stubbornly

"Enough!" I snap. "Get on the bloody pony"

Andy huffs and climbs onto the horse.


	3. Nephew's Respect

I move over to Thorin. He motions for me to climb onto the Pony first. I kind of look at it and try and figure out how. I'm a city girl! I've never even seen a real horse! Thorin sighs impatiently and grips my waist and lifts me up onto the horse. I gasp and squirm under his grip and relax as he places me onto the horse. I look around. What do I hold on to? Thorin climbs on behind me and picks up the reigns. Isn't he supposed to go in front of me? I look at his strong arms that act like safety ropes around me. Oh, it's to make sure I don't slide off! The horse starts moving suddenly and I understand why I'm sitting like this.

I gasp and press my back against Thorin's chest as I feel myself bump up and down on the horse slightly. I do not like this! "Oh God, I'm so not made for horse riding" I mutter to myself.

"And how do you travel?" Thorin asks. His voice is amazing!

Should I explain cars? Engines and stuff? I think not, I'll be here all year. "By foot. I run a lot" It's not a lie. I chase perps all the time!

"You're not telling me something" Thorin states.

I smirk "You're sharp, aren't you?"

"What is it that you are not telling me?" Thorin asks

"It's not a big deal." I decide to explain a little "I have a car. Which is a motorised vehicle with a big thing called an engine that runs on oil and it's very fast, 15 times faster than a horse"

"How is that possible?" He asks shocked.

I shrug "It's just is. I've never questioned it because I grew up with it"

He remains silent, either he doesn't believe me or he's processing the information… or he just doesn't care. I look down and blush to see my skirt was so tight that when I was put on the horse my skirt is pretty much flashing my underwear. I try and tug it to no avail. We travel for hours and eventually my ass starts to hurt like a bitch. The saddle is really hard. I wiggle around a bit over and over again until an arm clamps down on my waist. I stop wiggling immediately.

"We will rest here tonight!" Thorin states

I turn my head and look at him surprised. Is this because I was clearly uncomfortable? I look around and we're on a sort of cliff thing with a clear view of everything around us but sheltered at the same time. Thorin climbs off the pony easily and I literally fall off it but I'm caught by Thorin.

He smirks a little "You're lighter than I thought"

I pull away from him "Are you saying I look fat?"

Smirk still in place his eyes flick to my boobs then to my eyes before he walks away. I watch him walk away completely flabbergasted.

"You okay?" Andy asks gripping my arm

"Yes, stop worrying, that's my job" I turn to him fully and stroke his hair out of his face "Look, kid, We have nowhere to go, no money and no connection and I'm sure neither of us have any skills useful for this time. This is our safest bet. Understand where I'm coming from?"

Andy's eyes light up in understanding "Yes, I do"

I pull his head down and kiss his forehead "Good boy, get some sleep okay?"

He nods and walks towards a rock "Oh and Andy" He turns back "Don't talk back to me like that again"

"Sorry, Gwen"

I watch as the Dwarves and Bilbo roll out camping mat things. I stare a little jealous before planking my ass on the ground. Oh well, I've slept on worse. I lean my back against a rock. I'm not even that tired.

I close my eyes and lean my head against the rock. I wake up on the ground to the sounds of snoring and sit up straight. A blanket falls off my shoulders and pools on my lap. I look around as my eyes adjust to the sudden darkness around me, so much for not being tired. The snoring is coming from the sleeping Dwarves. My eyes land on Andy who is passed out with a blanket over him. I spot a fire and head over to it, blanket in hand. Fili and Kili are both awake.

I sit down next to the dark haired one… Kili? "Hello, boys"

"Miss Halliwell" Fili says. I've decided that blondie is Fili and the other ones Kili.

"Is this blanket one of yours?" I ask.

Kili smirks "No, that's Uncle Thorin's"

"Uncle? Thorin is your Uncle?" I ask surprised.

The brother's nod "I suppose Thorin is older than he looks?" I say looking over at the sleeping Dwarf. I note he doesn't snore.

As I look back the boys are looking at each other with mischievous smirks. I frown at them before standing up and moving over to Thorin and place the blanket over him before moving back to the fire. I hear the sound of what sort of sounds like a scream and I jump.

Bilbo comes over quickly "What was that?" he asks worriedly.

"Orcs" Kili says looking worried.

"What's an Orc?" I ask when I notice Thorin sit up quickly.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili answers me.

I watch Thorin look at the blanket confused then up at me. I turn my attention back to the brothers as Kili says "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

My eyes widen considerably and I look in the direction Bilbo is. The noise continues and the 'protect and serve' part of me wants to run down there and save them, the logical side of me tells me that's suicide. Instead I look at Andy who is now wide awake and staring in the direction of the noise.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin asks harshly.

I turn to see that he is standing and glaring at his nephews. Kili looks down ashamed "We didn't mean anything by it"

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin snaps at him as he storms past Bilbo and I to the edge of the cliff.

I stare at him, wandering what set him off like that. Then a voice behind me says "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs."

I turn to see one of the older Dwarves, Balin I think… well it is now. He continues to speak "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundobad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

My eyes widen at this, battles, dragons, King's… this is going to take some getting used too.

Balin continues speaking "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing by an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

I was so engrossed by the story I didn't even realise the rest of the company had awoken until I turned around to look at Thorin. He's a Prince? Huh, well he's officially out of my league. He actually looks… majestic. It's the only word I have for him. Well Majestic and hot as fuck.

Bilbo interrupts my thoughts by asking "The pale Orc? What happened to him?"

Thorin storms back towards the fire saying angrily "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."


	4. Being British

Thorin takes the next watch and everyone else goes back to sleep for a couple of more hours. Apart from me and him. I sit next to him and grin.

"So you're a Prince huh? Or are you technically King?" I ask

"At the moment I am neither. I have no Kingdom" He says darkly

"This is what this quest if for right? Reclaim a homeland stolen by a…dragon was it?" I ask

He nods "Why would a dragon want a mountain?" I ask.

"Dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire. My Grandfather went mad with greed and Erebor was filled with mountains of gold. The dragon took it" He tells me quietly

I nod a little "Okay, I get it" There is a small pause then I ask "Can I help you take back your home?"

He looks at me shocked, a look that turns into suspicion "Why would you do that?"

I shrug "I've got nothing better to do. I can sympathise a little. We have no home anymore. Hell I don't even know where our home is. I don't want anything from you and I won't ask later either. I'm just hoping by helping you, along the way I might find a place where I belong, where my kid nephew will be safe"

Thorin stares at me for a long time before saying "Do as you wish" then looking away from me.

I do something I hope I won't regret and slide my arms around his neck and push myself into him and hug him "Thank you" I breathe in his ear before pulling away and shifting back into my spot.

"Get some sleep" He says gruffly, not looking at me.

"Sure thing, boss" I reply leaning back against the rock behind me.

"Guinevere. Guinevere" I feel myself being shaken from side to side.

I sit up straight "I'm awake!" I rub my eyes as they adjust to the sunlight and look up at the resident Hobbit.

He looks at me a little shocked and a little amused "We're heading out now"

I nod and pull myself off the ground and head towards Thorin. I wander if he'll still let me ride with him after I forced him into a hug last night? He does.

We start off on our journey again and I turn to Bilbo who is riding beside Thorin and I.

"Hey Bilbo, why are you going on this journey?" I ask the Hobbit

"I'm the burglar" He replies quietly

I laugh a little "As an officer of the law that is something I don't want to hear"

He blushes and Gandalf who is riding on front of us chuckles "He is small and swift. Hobbits are incredibly light on their feet and can pass unseen if they wish. He will retrieve the arkenstone. Dragon's are used to the smell of Dwarf but the smell of Hobbit is unknown to him"

I raise an eyebrow "Yeah, all I heard there is Bilbo is dragon bait and what's an arkenstone?"

Bilbo looks at me wide-eyed and I shrug "Sorry"

Thorin speaks "The arkenstone is known as the King's jewel. It's the only thing that will bestow on me the right to rule the seven Dwarf Kingdoms"

"So it's kind of like a crown jewel? You need to officially wear it to be crowned King?" I ask. I'm British we have a Queen. I know how this stuff works.

I look up at him as he nods. "My country has a Queen too but she doesn't have any political power. She's a figure head only."

"What's the point in having royalty then?" Bilbo asks looking confused

I shrug "She's an institution. A lot of people in our country still kind of pledge themselves to her. Everything to do with the Royals the country goes bat crazy over. Especially when our prince married a 'commoner' the people are all 'There is hope for us lower classes yet!' Then they have a baby and the whole world flips out over the newest heir to the throne of Great Britain!"

Bilbo looks confused and a little awed "Okay…"

"Great Britain? Why is it Great?" Bofur, Bifur? The one with hat asks

Andy scoffs "It ain't"

I glare and him "Actually, we used to have a massive empire that circled the entire world at one point. The biggest empire in the world! Then those countries started demanding independence. Eventually our empire wilted but we are still one of the most powerful countries in the world despite being a tiny island country, I mean we're tiny. So yeah we're great" I say rather patriotically.

Thorin makes a noise that kind of sounds like a laugh "You are loyal to your country" It was a statement not a question.

I shrug "I suppose, I would say I was more proud to be British than loyal to it. I spent the last seven years trying to get out of it. Now all I want is to go back to it. Be careful what you wish for"

We travel in silence for a long time then it starts to rain. I sigh, I only have my leather jacket and it has no hood and my legs are tight clad.

"What kind of Brit are you? Leaving the house without a hood or umbrella?" Andy asks from my left.

I look over at Andy who has his the hood of his sweatshirt over his head "Again, I didn't have long term plans when I left the house"

Something is placed over my head which keeps me dry.

I blush "Thank you, Thorin" I mutter pulling the cloak around myself tighter.


	5. Police Mode

One of the Dwarves shouts "Mr Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining master Dwarf" Gandalf shouts back impatiently "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you want to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another Wizard"

I giggle, he's a funny old man. "Are there any?" Bilbo asks

"What?" Gandalf asks

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asks

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf says

"And the fifth?" Bilbo asks

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf answers

"Is he a great Wizard or is he… more like you?" Bilbo asks

I laugh loudly at the offended look on Gandalf's face "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way." Gandalf defends "He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

The rain does eventually stop and I lower the hood of the cloak. My hand accidentally brushes against Thorin's cheek as I do so. I hear him take a sharp intake of breath. I smile to myself but it turns almost immediately into a frown. He's a Prince, Gwen, as in so out of your league it's not even funny. You don't live in fairy tale land, just because you happen to like him does not mean that he will like you. He's a guy, you're a girl. Right now there doesn't look like there is a lot of options for him so of course he's gonna get a little hard around you once in a while. Not literally, the guys got too much self-control for that. Just don't get excited Guinevere, you are too old for that.

The horses stop. I was too busy in my own head I never realised. Thorin climbs down first and looks up at me with mild concern "Are you alright, Miss Halliwell?"

I give him a small smile and nod "I'm fine and my name is Gwen, don't call me Miss Halliwell it's weird"

He helps me off the horse before walking over to Gandalf. I give the pony's reigns to the closest Dwarf that turns out to be Bofur. He chuckles while taking the horse and pats its nose.

"They won't hurt you, Guinevere. They're gentle creatures" He tells me reassuringly.

I smile "I'm sure it is but I've never even seen a real horse until I came here. We don't have many horses in our cities and I didn't want lessons. Andy was forced to though"

Andy flinches as he hands the reigns of his horse over "Mum wanted company"

He looks confused for a moment then he nods. So he heard me talk to Thorin. I'm sure they were all listening. Moments later Gandalf storms pasts us looking pissed.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo asks when he receives no reply from the Wizard he shouts "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf says angrily.

"Who's that?" Bilbo asks

"Myself, Master Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf snaps.

I look behind me to see Thorin step out of a ruined house looking at Gandalf's retreating form with indifference but I see a glint of annoyance in his eyes which shows in his voice when he says "Come on, Bombur, we're hungry."

Bilbo looks at Balin worried at asks "Is he coming back?"

I share his anxiety. I know Thorin kind of already gave me his own blessing to be here but Gandalf made my place here feel more secure. I bite my lip a little and sit by the fire and watch the fattest Dwarf cook, Bombur. He's nice, kind of quiet but that's only because he has food in his mouth all the time. I smile gratefully and take the bowl I'm offered and eat. Andy sits to my right and Bilbo sits to my left and eats their own all the while Bilbo looks around nervously. He then climbs to his feet and starts pacing.

"He's been gone a long time" Bilbo says nervously.

"Who?" Bofur asks

"Gandalf" Bilbo says

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favour: take this to the lads." Bofur says handing Bilbo two bowls.

"I'll do it" I say climbing to my feet.

Bilbo shakes his head "It's okay, I've got it"

I grin and skip after him "I'll come with you then"

I walk with him to Fili and Kili and Bilbo holds the bowls under their noses. They don't even look at us or the bowls.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asks

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies" Kili says

"Only we've encountered a slight problem. We had sixteen. Now there's fourteen." Fili says.

I sigh in annoyance "How could you not notice two ponies being stolen?"

The brothers look at me guiltily "Well?" I ask

"We weren't paying attention" Kili says.

I frown "clearly, go see which ones are missing"

The Dwarves stagger off to do as I say. Bilbo looks at me in shock, I simply shrug.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili says when he comes back.

"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo says

I walk over to Fili who is inspecting an uprooted tree as he says "Um, no, lets not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it"

I look over at Bilbo expectantly "Well, uh...look, something big uprooted these trees."

My eyes widen "Big, how big are we talking here?"

Bilbo walks to my side saying "Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous."

"Oh, well that's not good" I mutter

Fili crouches a little and whispers "Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down."

He stays crouched and rushes forward. Kili and Bilbo move forward too and I follow behind them until they duck behind a log. I have never been so happy to be so short. I see a fire and I hear cackling.

"What is it?" Bilbo speaks my mind

"Trolls" Kili growls before him and his brother jump over the log.

My eyes widen and I look at Bilbo. We shrug and follow after the brothers. Bilbo pauses and rushes back to the log and picks up the bowls he almost abandoned. I shake my head, really?

As we reach the Dwarves a huge, ugly… thing walks past holding another two of our horses. Kili grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me out of sight of the creature.

"That's a troll?" I ask

The boys nod. I nod, wow I was brought up thinking trolls were little weird things with spiky coloured hair. Boy was I wrong.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something." Bilbo says looking offended by the Trolls actions.

"Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small, they'll never see you." Kili says to Bilbo.

My mouth drops open "Are you kidding me? We can't send him over there!"

Bilbo points to me and nods vigorously. Kili grabs one the bowl off of Bilbo and nudging him forward saying "It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you."

Fili takes the other bowl and says "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."

Bilbo walks forward muttering to himself and Fili and Kili grab one of my arms each and pull me away out of sight again.

"You should go back" Fili says to me.

I roll my eyes "I won't, what if Bilbo gets into trouble that's on us… well it's on you two!" I stand up straight, getting into police mode "Fili, you go back and tell Thorin what's happening and Kili, you come with me"

"But…" Kili starts but I put my finger over his mouth

"Shh, come on" I mutter and walk towards the fire slowly.


	6. Something Hard

Kili rushes to my side and we crouch down behind some bushes. I look through them and I see three trolls sitting around a large fire that has a large cauldron over it. Ignoring the bubble of fear in my stomach, I look around for Bilbo. I spot him over by the ponies.

"I hope you're going to gut these nags. But I like the stinky parts." One of the Trolls says while moving towards the ponies and Bilbo.

I grab Kili's sleeve and grip it in fear until one of the other Trolls hit the first one and tells him to sit down.

"I'm starving! Are we having horse tonight or what?" The third asks

My stomach drops as I see Bilbo tip toe over to the first troll. My grip on Kili's sleeve tightens as well. "What is he doing?" I whisper nervously.

Kili doesn't say anything but I can't bring myself to look at him. Oh God Bilbo, just run away!

"Shut your cake hole!" The second one snaps at the third "You'll eat what I give ya"

The trolls talk amongst each other and I learn one of their names is Bert… Bert the troll, fancy that.

I watch nervously as Bilbo tries to get the knife off the first troll but fails as the troll stands up, scratches its arse then sits back down. I look away momentarily feeling sick. These things are disgusting! I look back and gasp as Bilbo is grabbed along with the troll's handkerchief and the troll blows his nose on Bilbo. I cover my mouth as I feel bile rise in my throat. Oh my God that is fucking disgusting!

I hear Kili let out a small noise of disgust next to me. "Oh blimey, look!" The first troll screams looking at Bilbo "Look what's come out of me hooter! It's got arms and legs and everything"

I roll my eyes, what a dumbass!

"What is it?" Bert asks

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" the first one says and drops Bilbo to the floor.

I lift myself to rush forward but Kili grabs the back of my shirt tightly. I look at him and he shakes his head. I glare at him and make some weird hand signals to show my frustration but he just shakes his head. I settle back down angrily and keep watching.

"What are you? An oversized squibble?" the third troll asks. What's a squibble? Oh! Squirrel!

"I'm a burglar- uhh, Hobbit." Bilbo says quickly

"A Burglar-Hobbit?"" The first troll asks confused.

"Can we cook him?" the third troll asks maliciously.

"We can try!" The first one says and launches himself at Bilbo who avoids him easily.

I start bouncing a little, oh God, oh God! There is a little run around where Bilbo tries to escape but the third Troll eventually grabs his leg and dangles him above the ground and points a knife at him.

"Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" It asks Bilbo

"Nope" Bilbo replies

"He's lying!" The first troll says

"No I'm not!" Bilbo shouts.

I feel a presence behind me and turn in fright. Thorin! I let out a sigh of relief. "Hold his toes over the fire! Make him squeal" A troll says.

Kili dives forward and hits the first troll with his sword making it cry out in pain and fall over "Drop him!"

Oh God!

"You what?" The third troll asks angrily.

"I said, drop him!" Kili says holding his weapon up.

The troll literally throws Bilbo at Kili and I rush forward automatically. I feel someone's hand brush against my back as I do so. I drop down next to Bilbo as the Dwarves charge out from the bushes and start attacking the Trolls. I gingerly peel Bilbo off of Kili, wincing at the troll snot. Kili jumps up and rushes into battle and I fuss over Bilbo. Andy joins me and helps me pull Bilbo to his feet.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I ask checking him for wounds.

"I'm fine" Bilbo says looking embarrassed

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we need to save the ponies" Bilbo says looking over my shoulder.

"Are you serious?" I snap and follow the hobbit as he rushes into the battle avoiding getting hit. "Stay here!" I snap at Andy

I follow close behind Bilbo. He picks up the trolls knife that must have fallen off at some point and moves over to the ponies looking pleased with himself. He starts hacking away at the ropes. He finally releases the ponies and I grab his arm.

"Right okay, now let's get out of here!" I yell

Bilbo's turns to me and his eyes widen "Gwen, look out!"

I turn too late and I'm grabbed tightly and lifted from the ground. I scream as the Troll lifts me from the ground and holds me around the middle with ease. The fighting stops and the Dwarves look up in shock and fear. Not knowing what to do.

"Gwen!" Kili shouts and tries to run for the trolls but is held back by Thorin.

"No!" Andy cries, standing rigid and looking scared.

Bilbo rushes to the Dwarves and looks up at me with guilt. Thorin's eyes flick to Bilbo and he glares at the Hobbit.

"Lay down your arms, or I'll squeeze this little girly to death!" Bert, who is holding me, shouts.

The Dwarves hesitate as they try and find another way around it. Bert squeezes me tighter and the scream I let out sounds more like a gasp of pain and tears spring to my eyes. I close my eyes as I feel my ribs bruise… one may have broken.

Thorin is the first to drop his weapon, followed by the other. The trolls start packing Dwarves and my Nephew into sacks and tying some to a pole. They drop Bilbo into a sack. Then they put me in one last and literally throw me on top of the pile of Dwarves. I land on top of Thorin with a gasp as the air in knocked out of me and I wince has my ribs scream in pain.

My face is pressed against Thorin's neck. I turn my head and look up at him feeling awful "I'm sorry" I say. My voice comes out in a whisper and my lungs burn.

"It's not your fault" He says

I breathe on his neck as I let out a painful laugh "Liar"

He looks down at me shocked and I feel something hard press into my stomach and I blush. Oh God, I hope that's a weapon. If not, I can feel him through his clothes and both sacks, oh good Lord. I need to move.

The trolls start talking again and what they say makes me freeze "Why bother cooking them? Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." Jelly? I don't want to be jelly!

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Another one says.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." A troll says. No it doesn't!

The Dwarves are all yelling loudly and in fear. Thorin is the only quiet one as are Andrew, Bilbo and I.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." A troll says. Wait what? Distraction, we need a distraction.

Bilbo clearly read my mind because I hear him say "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!"

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" A Dwarf shouts, I can't see who.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Another shouts.

I nod a little "He's got a point" I mutter and wiggle a little to try and loosen the sack.

Thorin frowns at me a little. I just shrug, it's true.

"I meant with the, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo says

"What about the seasoning?" A troll asks

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo says.

I roll my eyes as the Dwarves start shouting at the Hobbit. Damn they dumb!

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" A troll asks

"Shut up. Let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." Another one says

"Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-" Bilbo says slowly trying to delay them longer

"Yes? Come on, tell us the secret." A troll demands

"Um, yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!" Bilbo says loudly.

The Dwarves go mad again, yelling at Bilbo and threatening to kill him.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." A troll says. A Troll called Tom? Really?

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff them, I say, boots and all." Another troll says, Tom maybe?

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." A troll says then I hear a Dwarf yell.

I try and twist but I can't see anything because of this damn sack and my hair! "Not that one he's infected!" Bilbo shouts quickly.

"You what?" A troll asks

"He's got worms in his… tubes" Bilbo says

I hear the Troll make a noise of disgust and something heavy falls next to me. I hear Kili gasp in pain behind me. The look on Thorin's face tells me that it was probably Bombur that landed on him.

"In fact they all have it, they're all infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo says

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" I hear a Dwarf say

Then Kili says "We don't have parasites! You have parasites!"

Then the rest of the Dwarves start arguing. Oh for fuck sake! Shut up! I give Thorin a look but he appears to have already understood what Bilbo is doing and I feel him kick out.

The Dwarves are silent then they start shouting that they do have parasites. I roll my eyes. Again, these guys are dumb!

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" A troll asks angrily

"Well..." Bilbo says

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Another troll snaps 

"Ferret?" Bilbo repeats sounding offended.

I panic a little, oh God we're dead! Then a voice sounds loudly over all the noise "The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf?

"Who's that?" A troll asks

"No idea" Another replies

"Can we eat him too" The third asks

I hear a crack then light fills the clearing then I hear the Trolls scream in pain. Then the Dwarves cheer. I relax considerably and drop my head onto Thorin's shoulder with a sigh of relief.

Gandalf helps me out of my sack then moves on to Bilbo. I help Thorin "Are you okay?" I ask him as he pushes the stupid thing off of him and stands.

"I'm fine" He says harshly.

I bite my lip a little as I stand too. He is pissed at me! I turn and start to walk away from him when he grabs my wrist. I look back at him surprised and he pulls me back to him.

He looks down at me seriously "Are you hurt?"

I shake my head and grin "Na, my ribs are a bit bruised but other than that I'm fine. I've had worse injuries!"

He smirks at me "I'm sure you have"

I'm probably going to regret this but it's too funny. I put on a confused face as I say "Although, something was poking me in the stomach when I was lying on top of you, they must have forgotten to take one of your weapons away"

Thorin's smirk falls from his face and I swear he went a little red "I don't know what you are talking about" He says flatly.

I smirk a little "Yes you do"

I rush over to Andy and hug him "You okay?"

"Yeah, are you? How's your ribs?"

"Sore but I'll live" I say

With that I walk away and swap with Gandalf. He goes to Thorin and I go to Bilbo and hug him.

"You are one smart cookie!" I say as I pull away from him.

He blushes "Thank you"

"No seriously, that was some serious fast thinking! You are amazing!" I tell him happily.

"Bilbo, Miss Halliwell, let's move" Thorin shouts over to us.

I look at Bilbo and roll my eyes "Here we go with the Miss Halliwell bit" I say to him


	7. Ancient Pleasure

I follow the Dwarves for a couple of minutes until we come across a cave. I wander into after Thorin and Gandalf and gag at the smell decomposition, amongst other horrible things, that smacks me in the face.

"Uh, what the hell? What lives in here?" I ask covering my nose and mouth, I can taste the smell!

Gandalf smirks at me "Trolls used too"

"It's disgusting" I mutter.

I notice the cave is packed with stuff, gold, weapons and all sort of things. I can't stand the smell and I rush back outside and inhale the fresh air. Good God how can anything live in a place like that?

"Are you okay?" Bilbo asks

I nod "Yeah, it's awful in there"

I stand with Bilbo for ten minutes until Thorin comes out and pushes something at me. I stare at it "Is this a sword?"

He nods and I step back a little "I don't know how to use this! Unless it's like using a baton…"

Thorin unravels the belt and wraps it around my hips and tightens it "We have been lucky up till now that we have not come across any foul creatures. You will need this. I can't always protect you"

My eyes jump to his face and I frown indignantly, protect? That's unfair. He has one example and even then he didn't protect or save me, Bilbo and Gandalf did. I turn away from him and take a deep breath, don't argue with the man, he's just being a typical bloke.

"Hey, Aunt Gwen, look!" I turn to my nephew and he's holding a sword and grinning "Cool! I've always wanted to use one of these"

"It's not a toy, be careful with that and try not to poke someone's eye out" I tell him firmly

He smirks "That's no fun. Fili and Kili said they'll show me how to use it"

I nod "Good"

I pull my own sword out a little and it's shiny and it has words in it in a language I have never seen before, it's pretty and it feels light enough. I hear something that sounds like tiny footsteps running and something hard bouncing off the ground.

I turn to Thorin and ask "What is that?"

He looks at me confused then his eyes widen "Something's coming!" He yells.

"Hurry now!" Gandalf call walking forward and pulling out his sword "Arm yourselves"

I follow behind them all and pull my sword out slowly and test in my hands a little. It is light! I swing the handle around in my hand like I would my baton and it works. It is similar, except this could do so much more damage. The company stop and look on edge as a man comes bursting out the bushes on a sledge pulled by rabbits.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man shouts.

I keep my sword raised ready to attack him if he tries to hurt us. The man is old, like Gandalf, all dressed in brown with a brown hat and a staff and a long greying brown beard and hair, basically a brown version of Gandalf. I drop my sword remembering Gandalf's little story.

"Radagast!" Gandalf says in relief "Radagast the Brown, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast says in a hurried whisper looking on edge.

"Yes?" Gandalf asks curiously

Radagast open and closes his mouth a few times looking confused then frustrated with himself. "Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue."

Radagast looks surprised as he curls his tongue and sticks it out "Oh, it's not the thought at all; it's just a little-"

He unravels his tongue to reveal a stick insect and I look away disgusted. Dude, ew!

"Stick insect" Radagast says as Gandalf picks the insect off of Radagast's tongue and drops it into his fellow wizard's hand.

Gandalf places his hand over Radagast's arm and says "Why don't we speak over here, old friend"

The brown wizard nods and follows Gandalf away from earshot. I drop down to sit on a rock feeling a bit disappointed. I want to hear too! As the wizards talk I play with a section of my hair, braiding and un-braiding it over and over again. What I would give to have a hairbrush right now. There is an ancient pleasure in brushing ones hair but what's even better is having ones hair brushed by someone else. My eyes drift over to Thorin at my thought. Then I shake my head a little, angry with myself. Get a grip, Haliwell! Like Thorin would sully himself brushing your damn hair! The man's got his own problems. Plus, aren't you supposed to be annoyed at him?

I sigh and lift my hair off my neck and twist it into a messy bun and hold it there as the air cools the back of my neck. I close my eyes at the sensation and sigh. Oh, God this feels good! I open my eyes again and catch Thorin staring at me. I smile at him and let go of my hair and it drops back down again. Thorin's eyes widen momentarily before turning away from me. Does he like me? Or is it simply a case of not seeing a woman in a while? Ah, stop it Gwen. You're just annoying yourself now.

I'm pulled from my thoughts at the sounds of a distant howl. I jump to my feet and stand in front of Andy. "What was that?" I ask

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asks looking a bit scared.

Bofur looks even more scared as he says "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

Andy moves from behind me to my side "What else howls like that?" I ask

I hear a growl coming from behind me and I momentarily freeze before spinning around just to be pummelled to the ground by a big, hairy, wolf-like thing! I scream as my back hits rock and I hear something tear. I push against the wolf's chest as it mouth snaps at my face. It suddenly collapses to the side and I shuffle away from it and another collapses at my side. Thorin pulls me to my feet and Andy pulls his sword out if the super wolf looking shocked.

Gandalf has rejoined us and his grey eyes flick over me in concern as Thorin says "Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asks sounding as frustrated and scared as I feel

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asks Thorin harshly

"No one." Thorin replies looking at Gandalf in shock.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf snaps angrily

"No one, I swear." Thorin replies loudly "What in Durin's name is going on?" 

"You are being hunted." Gandalf tells him.

There is an obvious nervous stir amongst the Dwarves and Dwalin says "We have to get out of here."

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." The little one says, Ori? Nori?, appearing from behind the rocks

"I'll draw them off." Radagast declares

"These are Gundobad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf says in concern for his friend. I look down at the creature near my feet. Wargs, huh.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." Radagast says cockily.

I smile a little at that. This guy has more balls than he's letting on.

"Let's go!" Thorin snaps grabbing my wrist and pushing me in front of him.


	8. Battle Wound

I follow Gandalf at a run. We leave the forest and into open plains with only a few large rock formations here and there for cover. One good thing about being in the Police is that you build one hell of a stamina from chasing people all the damn time, which is my speciality!

We run and duck behind the occasional rock formation whenever we hear a howl or a growl. We continue to run until we see Radagast fly past us and know the Orc pack isn't far behind so we turn and run in the other direction as Gandalf whispers "Stick together"

I stay close behind him thinking, oh, don't worry Gandalf I was not planning on wandering off. I keep my nephew in my peripherals. We stop suddenly and the little Dwarf tries to keep going but Thorin grabs him and pulls him back shouting "Ori, no! Stay back"

"Right go quickly" Gandalf mutters and motions all of us to go in front of him and Thorin. I go last, just before Thorin and Gandalf.

I hear Thorin say "Where are you leading us"

Oh, we have a destination? I thought we were trying to slip away back into the forest or something. We are forced to hide yet again and I groan a little. Don't go in circles! I hear a growl sounding from above us, on top of the rock. I peek my head out a little to see just to be slammed back into the rock. A pain in my back I never knew was there till now screams as this happens.

I glare at Thorin who is not looking at me but at Kili and nods to his nephew's bow and arrow. Kili nods then takes an arrow out quietly and getting it ready before jumping back and shooting the Warg twice before it falls to the ground in front of us. I stand back as the Dwarves attack the creature that climbs off the back of the Warg. Its whole being nearly makes me throw up. Damn that is one ugly dude.

I wince as the noises the Orc makes rebounds off of every rock and echoes over the entire plain. I hear more howling and know we've been discovered and we're fucked!

"Move! Run!" Gandalf shouts and we do.

No point in hiding now! We run because our lives do depend on it. Now I may be short but I am bloody fast on my feet. I run at the front of the company but stop and turn in another direction as I see Warg's in front of me. I stop again and turn in yet a different direction as I see even more. I spin in a circle. Ah, fuck! We're surrounded.

Fili states the obvious by yelling my thoughts.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin shouts.

I look around as the population of Orcs grow "Yeah, I don't think that will help at all!"

"Where's Gandalf?" Kili asks

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin shouts as he rushes to Thorin's side and holds his ground ready to fight to the death.

I look around myself, surely not! The Orc pack starts to close in on us slowly. I pull my sword out determined that my nephew will not die like this!

That is until I hear "This way you fools!"

I turn and see Gandalf pop up from behind a rock. "Oh thank God!" I mutter

I linger behind as the Dwarves and Andy follow Gandalf behind the rock. I'm watching Kili nervously as the Dwarf tries to keep up the fight.

I head towards the rock and linger at the edge until a Warg flies towards Thorin and he cuts it down. The Dwarf Prince turns on me and grabs my arm before forcing me over the rock and down into a cave. I land harshly on my face then gasp as Fili and Kili land on top of me. I groan and drop my face to the floor and wince at the agony in my back.

I hear Andy snort a little with laughter.

The brothers roll off of me muttering apologies and help me to my feet. I wince and shrug "Its okay, no harm done"

I'm lying. My back is in so much pain. Thorin joins us immediately after Fili and Kili. We all wait with bated breath for the Orcs to attack. They know where we are. Then I hear what sounds like a horn. What now? I look at the faces of everyone around me trying to discover if the horn is good or bad. They all just look shocked. I hear things being hit and squeals of pain. Then an Orc comes flying down the hole towards us. We all stagger back and stare at the Orc waiting for it to hop back up and attack but it doesn't, it's good and dead.

The sounds of hooves and squeals fade then stop. Thorin bends over and pulls an arrow from the Orc then throws it back down "Elves!" He says in disgust.

I look between him and Gandalf confused until someone touches by back and I let of a cry of pain and jump away from them. Bilbo looks at me confused then looks down at his hand and his eyes widen.

"Gwen, you're bleeding!" He exclaims as he rubs his bloodstained hand on his trousers.

"What?" Thorin snaps and storms over "Let me see"

He grabs my shoulders and turns me so my back is to him. I wiggle out of his grasp and jump forward "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that much."

He simply growls and forcibly presses my front against the cave wall with one hand and pulls off my bag with the other. He then lifts up my shirt and I feel hot as his hand brushes up my spine.

"Oi!" Andy snaps angrily

"Calm down boy, I'm inspecting her wound" Thorin snaps back

Oh, God, his hand touching my bare skin should not be turning me on. I'm sure if we weren't surrounded by 16 people looking over at me concerned I would turn and jump on the Prince. There goes my dignity. Stupid Dwarf, doing this to me!

I hear Thorin sigh "Oin, a bandage"

"Right you are" Oin says.

I hear rustling then let out a gasp of surprise as cold water trickles down my back and a cloth-like material being pressed to my back. I face the wall dead on so no one can see my face and bite my lip to hold back a moan as Thorin pulls me off the wall slightly and wraps the bandage around my stomach, just under my breasts. I let out a quiet sound of relief as I feel Thorin tug my shirt back down.

I step away from the wall and turn to the Dwarf angrily "Was that necessary?" I snap at him

He looks down at me indifferently "You are badly injured. The wound is long and deep."

It must have happened when the Warg pounced on me earlier. I thought I heard something tear. I shudder at the thought that it was my skin that tore.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin calls.

I walk past Thorin without looking at him as Bofur shouts "Follow it of course"


	9. Short Human

We walk down a passageway that gets horribly narrow at some places which forces me to slide my back against the wall at some places. I refuse to let it how on my face that it hurts.

"There's light ahead" Dwalin states.

Oh thank God! We come out onto a cliff face and the sight in front of me causes me to stop, gasp and rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't imagining it. In front of me sits the most beautiful place I have ever seen! A palace or a small extravagant looking town sits on a cliff surrounded by waterfalls which when the light hits the water, looks like they are sparkling. The place itself seemed to have an ethereal glow to it. Some of the waterfalls are even part of the architecture which makes the place look absolutely gorgeous. If I died and ended up here, I really would not complain!

"Woah" Andy mutters

"You can say that again" I reply

"The Valley of Imladris" Gandalf says "In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name"

"Rivendell" Bilbo says breathlessly and in awe.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf explains.

My admiration is torn away by the sound of Thorin's bitter voice "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

Enemy? What is that about?

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf snaps at him

"Do you think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin argues

Gandalf just looks at him and says "Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

I snort with laughter which earned me a glare from Thorin. I shrug and follow Gandalf down the side of the cliff. "Young Guinevere and Andrew here might find the answers as to why they are here in Rivendell. Lord Elrond's knowledge is vast"

I look up at the wizard and smile sadly "What's the point? Even if he can tell me why we're here, I don't want to hear I can't go home. I'd rather know nothing and not hear that"

Gandalf looks back at me sympathetically "There may be a way. The only way you will know is to ask"

I shrug "okay"

I walk the rest of the way quietly and with my head down, making sure my hair covered my face. I want to go home. I miss it, I miss my family, my friends and my job! I love my job. I never asked for this. I never wanted this! My nephew is here with only me as his parental figure. I blink back a tear. Oh, get a grip, Gwen!

By the time I look up we are already passing over a bridge and past to large statues of elves in armour. We stop in a little courtyard and I look around. This place looks amazing close up too!

"Mithrandir." A voice calls

I turn and look up and smile a little, hello Elf man. Is he wearing a dress? Ah who cares he's good looking. I prefer my men a little manlier but you know, a girl can look.

"Ah, Linder" Gandalf says. Wait Mithrandir? Is that Elf for Gandalf?

The guy says something in a different language, one I have never heard before. "I must speak with Lord Elrond" Gandalf says urgently.

"My Lord Elrond is not here" Linder says in English. Oh good, that's a relief.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asks

He is answered by the same horn we hear earlier. I turn and look curiously and I see a handful of Elves on horseback approaching the courtyard.

This time Thorin says something I do not understand followed by "close ranks"

Thorin is really developing a bad habit of grabbing me and forcing me to do things. This time he pushes me to the centre of a Dwarf circle with Bilbo and Andy. The Hobbit and I look at each other confused and a little annoyed. The Elves enter the courtyard and circle the Dwarves as they slow down then finally stop. The Dwarves hold their weapon up quite aggressively.

"Gandalf!" an Elf calls happily.

Gandalf bows his head "Lord Elrond"

They talk to each other in the language as Elrond jumps down from his horse and hugs Gandalf with a smile. I guess they're pals then yeah?

Elrond steps back and holds up an ugly looking sword saying "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." He hands the sword to Linder before turning to the Dwarves

"Ah that may have been us" Gandalf says indicating to our group.

Thorin steps forward from the group slowly. Elrond moves forward to meet him "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin says with a hint of an attitude

"You have your grandfather's bearing." Elrond tell him. I frown, what kind of compliment is that? "I knew Thror when he ruled over the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Thorin says bitterly, his comment meant to be an insult.

Bilbo and I look at each other with wide eyes. What is he playing at?

Elrond just smiles then says something in the language again.

"What is he saying?" Gloin says angrily "does he offer us insult?"

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf says with a hint of annoyance.

The Dwarves turn and mutter amongst each other and I separate myself from them slowly. Elrond's eyes turn to me and watch me carefully. Thorin's eyes follow Elrond's and he turns back the Elf angrily.

"Well in that case, lead on" Gloin says

Elrond holds his hand up and gestures to me "Who is this? Humans amongst Dwarves? That's unusual"

Gandalf looks at me and says "Ah, yes. Lord Elrond, this is Guinevere Haliwell and Andrew Black. They come to us from a different world it appears"

Elrond looks surprised and I nod "Yeah, a very different world"

Elrond walks up to me and looks down at me with a smirk "You are short for a human"

I glare at him and cross my arms across my chest "I am aware" I mutter looking up at the six foot tall man. I am literally dwarfed next to him.

Andy smirk and pats my head "It's a family trait amongst women in my family"

"I had though you were a Dwarf at first due to your height but you are definitely no Dwarf woman, though you are not an Elf even though you are fair. Family? Are you mother and son?" Elrond ask with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I laugh a little "I've heard that before. I'm human through and through and no we're nephew and aunt"

Elrond nods with a smile before his face turns serious "I can not tell you why you are here. I also can not tell you how to return to your home"

I smile a little and shrug "Yeah, I was afraid you might say that."

He looks at me sympathetically before walking away. The Dwarves follow. I don't, I've suddenly lost my appetite.

"Come, Gwen" Thorin's voice calls to me.

I nod and follow slowly. An Elf woman walk up to me, she is so beautiful I feel self conscious.

She smiles kindly "Lord Elrond informed me you are injured and are in need of new clothes."

I shake my head "I'm fine"

She grips my wrists lightly "No you are not"

She drags me away to a room and makes me strip off my clothes. She allows me to bathe then she puts some sort of balm on my wound that instantly makes it feel better.

"It has stopped bleeding which is good. This balm will make the wound heal faster" She says

She hands me this long flowy dress and I look at it for a moment.

"Won't I be too short?" I ask

She shakes her head "Not at all, it may be rather tight across the chest"

Of course it will be. The dress is cute. Its floor length and the sleeves are partially see through and it's white. Putting me in white is never a good idea. It'll be dirty in an hour. The Elf woman does my hair, well she brushes it, braids two sections from the front of my face and pins them back.

I look at myself in the mirror and the sight shocks me. I look nice. My face is the clearest I have ever seen it. My hair seems lighter, probably bleached by the sun, although my skin is still pure white. My eyes are brighter with a little more colour thrown into the mix, a bit of violet and pink? Must be a trick of the light. I realise this is the first time I have seen my face since I arrived here, I never really thought about it but I look different, in a good way.

"You are very beautiful" She says as she looks in the mirror at me

I blush and stand up "Thanks"

"Come, you must be famished" She says with a smile

I follow the woman to an open dining area where the Dwarves are sitting. I start tugging up the dress at the chest area self consciously when I see Thorin look up from his spot next to Elrond and his jaw slackens. Elrond follows Thorin's gaze and looks at me with a smile and stands.

"Ah, Miss Haliwell, you feel better now I hope." He says drawing the attention of everyone in the room to me.

The Dwarves and Bilbo all stagger to their feet and bow to me. I look at them in shock as does Andy. Thorin stands slowly "Miss Halliwell. You look beautiful"

I feel my face burn. A compliment like that just seems so out of character for Thorin.

"White? You?" Andy says with a raised eyebrow "You wear black for a reason, so you don't make a mess"

"Shush you, I'm not messy you little brat and I wear black cause I like it" I say with a pout.

Elrond indicates to the chair across from him and next to Gandalf and Thorin "Come sit, Miss Haliwell". I rush over and plant myself in the seat. The Dwarves hesitate a little then sit down too.

Elrond turns to Gandalf "How did you come by these weapons?"

I eat and wander why there isn't any bacon or chicken or something!

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs." Gandalf tells him.

Elrond looks around at us suspiciously "And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

Thorin looks at him perturbed and stands "Excuse me" he walks away.

I watch him go confused, what's the big deal?

"Where did you find Miss Haliwell and Master Black?" Elrond asks

"Outside of the Shire" Gandalf tells him "It was the oddest thing, they just appeared"

Elrond looks like he's thinking for a moment before saying "I have a feeling I have heard of this before."

I look up hopefully "Where?"

He shakes his head "I'm not sure"

I sit back and nod before standing up myself "Excuse me"

"Aunt Gwen?" Andy says concerned

"I'm fine just stay here" I say


	10. The River

I walk past Thorin quickly ignoring the song that Bofur starts to sing. I find a gorgeous garden with a river running through it. I drop onto the grass and look at the water. It's so clear and clean looking. No pollution, no oil, no trash, nothing, just water. I could get used to this. Home is where the heart is though… isn't it? Am I feeling so down because I'm guilty over maybe not wanting to go home? I've seen my world; I want to see this one. I drop my head into my hands. I'm awful, the Dwarves had their home stolen from them and I'm not even sure I want to go back to mine.

"Miss Halliwell?" I spin around at the deep voice than makes me melt like butter.

I smile at the Dwarf Prince "Thorin, hi"

He sits down next to me "You can't go home" He says

I wince a little "Gee, thanks for the reminder, Thorin"

He looks over at me seriously "No, you don't understand. You can't go home because I will not allow it"

I whip my head towards him shocked "What?"

He smirks a little "There is something about you Miss Halliwell. More than being from a different world"

I move closer to him automatically "Then what is it?"

Thorin looks at me intensely for a moment "You are unlike any woman I have ever met"

I sit back again with a laugh "Is that an insult or a compliment?"

He smiles, genuinely smiles! I've never seen that before "A compliment"

I grin "That's good!"

I look back into the water and we sit in silence for a few minutes. I like his company… I like him, a lot. I lift my dress to my knees and shuffle over to edge of the river and place my feet in the cool water. I sigh at the coolness of the water and lift my dress higher as I slip into the water. The water comes up to my knees. I turn to Thorin with a grin.

"This is amazing! I've never seen water so clean before!" I tell him

Thorin looks at me a little shocks and a little amused. I let my skirt go and it lands in the water. I lean down and collect a handful of water in my hand and fling it at Thorin. It hits him in his face. I laugh at the look of shock on his face. The look turns into a smirk as he jumps into the water and walks towards me. I grin and back away from him as slowly as he is walking towards me.

The back of my heel hits a rock and I fall backwards and hit the water with a loud splash. The water soaks my entire dress and my hair. Thorin burst out laughing. I look up at him surprised. He can laugh? I glare at him playfully and flick water at him again.

"Shut it you" I say breaking out in a smile.

He doesn't stop laughing. I kick out my leg and hit him in the knee. He falls forward and lands in the water. I laugh at the look of surprise on his face. It's not until he looks up I realize how close we are to each other. He had landed with his hands on either side of my hip, his legs partially straddling mine. My laughter dies. We are literally a breath away from each other. Thorin seems to realise our predicament too as his eyes widen slightly but he doesn't move. Instead he does something I never thought he would. He closes the gap and kisses me.

His hand grips the back of my wet hair and pulls my face further into his, his other arms wraps around my waist. The original feeling of shock disappears and I surrender to him. My arms wrap around his neck, completely relying on him to prevent me from falling back into the water. He deepens the kiss. I moan and arch my back into him. Oh, God, I want him.

I'm forced to pull away from him, I have to breathe. My heart rate is erratic and my breathing is heavy. Thorin is the same. He drops his forehead onto my mine, his eyes closed.

"What are you doing to me, Miss Halliwell?" He says quietly, his voice husky.

"Gwen, I think we're past the Miss Halliwell bit now" I say with a breathless laugh.

"Gwen" he mutters.

He pulls away from me completely and stands. He holds out a hand for me and I take it and he pulls me to my feet. I look up at him with a smile. He smiles back and places a kiss on my forehead.

He looks down at my body and his eyes darken slightly with lust "You need to change" He says

I look down at myself. My clothes are clinging to my body and the white makes the dress slightly see through. I blush and step out of the river quickly and rush off. I head back to that room I was in before hoping my clothes are there. They are. I strip out of the wet dress, feeling a little guilty getting it wet and change into my clothes. The sun is setting as I look around for the Dwarves. I come across Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Gandalf and Elrond first.

"Hello" I say walking up to them.

Elrond looks at me confused "You changed?"

My eyes flick to Thorin briefly then back to Elrond "I fell in the river, I'm not the most graceful person in the world" I tell him with a smile. It's not a lie, I did fall.

Elrond's eyes move over me suspiciously before turning back to Gandalf "Now, what is this about?"

Gandalf turns to Thorin "Show Lord Elrond the map"

"Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin snaps

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf says frustrated

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets." Thorin growls glaring at Elrond

Gandalf sighs irritably "Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

I look between the Dwarf and the Wizard wandering if it's too late to walk away.

Thorin looks at Elrond for a moment then looks over at me. I shrug, just show it to him, what's the worst that can happen.

Thorin sighs and hands the map over despite Balin's protests.

Elrond takes the map and opens it "Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

I look at Thorin waiting for him to tell Elrond the plan but it is Gandalf that speaks and his answer surprises me "It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond walks away a bit and holds the map up to the moonlight streaming through into the corridor "Cirth Ithil."

"Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss." Gandalf says looking at Bilbo.

"Well in this case, that is true; Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon with the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Elrond explains turning back around to face us

"Can you read them?" Thorin asks with a glimmer of anticipation

Elrond looks hesitant for a moment before saying "Yes, follow me"

I hesitate, should I follow too? I shrug and follow them, why not.

Elrond leads us through a door and onto a platform built into a cliff. A podium is situated near the edge and several small waterfalls fall in front of it. This place is full of wonder!

Elrond speaks "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell." Elrond looks down at Thorin then up to the sky "Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight."

The clouds part and the moon rays shine brightly down on us. The light shines on the podium causing it to glow until the podium looked like clear crystal. I stare in awe and let out a small "wow"

Thorin looks down at me for a moment, taking in the wonder on my face with a small smile until Elrond speaks again "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asks, speaking my mind

"It is the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf explains.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Thorin says looking at Balin

"We still have time." Balin says

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asks

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin says with determination

Elrond looks between the Dwarves with a look of a parent scolding a child "So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain."

"What of it?" Thorin challenges

Elrond holds out the map to Thorin saying "There are some who would not deem it wise."

Thorin snatches the map back giving Elrond a small glare.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf asks curiously

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." Elrond tells Gandalf before walking away.

Later, Thorin tells me to get some sleep but I protest until he gives me a look that I wasn't going to argue with and rush off to that same room. I strip out of my clothes. I have no jammies so I decide to sleep in my underwear. It's hot anyway. I climb into the comfy as hell bed and I do sleep and I sleep well!


	11. King's Feelings

**Thorin's P.O.V**

What is it with this woman? I stand outside Gwen's door and I can hear her inside. What happened at the river should never have happened. I should not be having these feelings for her. This quest is for the mountain and yet all I can think about is Guinevere. From the moment I saw her wearing almost nothing I had feelings for her but I assumed that was because she was practically naked and I am a man. Then she rode with me, her skirt rode up further as I placed her on the horse showing a lot more of her legs and all I remember is feeling annoyed that those black silk things she wears covered her skin. All I have wanted since then is to run my hands over her creamy skin. She became uncomfortable from the saddle because she is not used to them and she started moving around. She unknowingly started grinding against me. I had to force her to sit still. I noticed her beauty from the moment I saw her but it seemed to grow with every moment she spent here. I place my forehead on the wall. I need her. Her blonde, curly hair that is almost white in the sun, those blue eyes are brighter than gems with swirls of colours, they remind me of the arkenstone. Her mouth is plump and pink and they are soft. It is not something you get with Dwarf women. They are covered in hair and not that much different from the men.

I step closer to the door and hear nothing inside. I open the door and step into the room. My breath hitches in my throat when I see Gwen on the bed. The blanket has fallen to her hips and her leg has wrapped around them. Those legs, despite her height, look long and they are pure muscle but not big. She's only wearing her undergarments and her entire body is on show to me. Her stomach, it's toned and smooth and white. Her breast rise and fall with her breathing. They are big and when she presses against me I can feel how soft they are. I move to her bedside. Her face is illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window. I kneel down next to her. She is beautiful. My fingers drift across her mouth. So beautiful. My mouth replaces my fingers. I think I love her. I will reclaim Erebor for her and she will be my Queen. I stand up and leave.


	12. Her Doubts

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I wake up with a start. I could have sworn someone just touched me. I look over at the window, well it's not quite a window since there is no glass, and the sun has risen but I can't tell what time it is.

I climb out of the bed and into some clean travelling clothes that Elrond had sent for me. My bra, which was all but shredded when I fell, has been replaced by a tight undershirt which keeps my boobs where they should be, it's wonderful! The clothes are much lighter and easier to move around in than my skirt is. They are dark green and black but they almost shine. I got new boots too. These ones are a lot lighter and fit perfectly. I shove my own clothes into the backpack I was given and shove my silver bag in it too.

I should find my company. Apparently it isn't proper for me to sleep with the company even though I have been for weeks. I leave the room and wander the halls taking in the sights around me. I love different cultures and I won't get more different than this. I'm curious about Erebor. What is a Dwarf Kingdom like? It's built inside a mountain, not on it, in it. Is it dark? Or is it lighter than I imagine? I want to know.

I hear laughter and I follow it. I walk around the corner to see the Dwarves and Andy minus Balin and Thorin, playing around in the fountain, completely naked, well Andy has his boxers on. I smile as I see Andy rough house with Fili and Kili, I knew they would get on. I lean against a rock and let out a loud wolf whistle then laugh as the Dwarves turn to look at me confused.

"Looking good boys" I say with a huge grin and a wink.

The look of sheer embarrassment on their faces makes me laugh even harder before walking away. I'll leave them be and look for Thorin. Shame he wasn't there, I would have rather enjoyed seeing what he looks like under all those clothes.

I wander around for a while before finally finding the prince standing with his back to me looking off into the distance with his hands pressed against the stone railing in front of him. I walk up behind him quietly and slip my arms around his waist and rest my head on his back. He jumps violently and swivels a little to see what is holding onto him. He visibly relaxes when he sees my face.

I smile at him "Why are you so down? Shouldn't you be relieved now that you have more information?"

He turns his head away from me but he places his hands over mine which are still resting on his stomach.

He sighs "Durin's Day is closing in. I fear we may not make it to the mountain on time"

"We will" I tell him

He chuckles "And how are you so sure?"

"I just am. You're driven and you're company are loyal to a fault, even Bilbo. They will get you there. I will get you there" I tell him tightening my grip.

"That Hobbit has no loyalty to me" He says, slightly bitterly.

"I think he may surprise you. He's already shown he's smart and brave. He stood up to three trolls if you remember. I have faith in him. Just give him the benefit of the doubt" I say

Thorin breaks out of my grasp gently and turns to face me. He cups my face in his hands and places a soft kiss on my forehead "You are wise beyond your years"

I giggle "My mother always told me to never judge a book by its cover. Look at me, I'm small and a woman so people assume I can't look after myself and are shocked when I tell them I am a police officer"

He removes his lips from my forehead and moves them to my mouth. I feel like he's trying to shut me up. I smile into the kiss and slip my hands around his neck. He spins me around violently and lifts me onto the railing. I make a noise of surprise and my legs wrap around his hips. His hands slide up my tunic so slowly I didn't even notice what he was doing until I felt calloused hands drift across my waist. My stomach constricts and I moan.

I hear a small sound of surprise and Thorin must have heard it too for he rips himself off me only to wrap an arm around my waist to prevent me falling backwards off the railing. He looks over his shoulder at the shocked Hobbit standing just feet from us with his mouth slightly open.

"What is it you want, Master Baggins?" Thorin asks, his voice sounding dangerous.

Bilbo resembles a deer caught in the headlights as he begins to walk backwards slowly "Nothing, I was just wandering"

"Then leave us" Thorin says

Bilbo hesitates for just a moment before running off. I start laughing and Thorin looks at me confused and a little annoyed.

"What? It's funny, the look on his face" I say through bursts of laughter.

I drop off the railing and run a finger down Thorin's cheek "Don't be mad, it's not like he interrupted us on purpose"

Thorin leans in to kiss me but I put my finger over his mouth. He looks down at me surprised. I smile a little "moments over, try again later" I tug his beard with a giggle and walk away.

I can still feel his hands on my waist and his beard rubbing against my face and his strong body in between my legs. I shiver at my thoughts, damn Gwen, what are you playing at, twice you have kissed him. Twice you shouldn't have. He is way out of your league! I feel like I should be part of his guard not by his side, it is not my place. That would be like me being with Prince Harry or something! Never gonna happen! Head out of the clouds, Gwen. There is only one thing I can do; avoid being alone with Thorin.

The sun sets completely and I join the whole group, except Thorin. They are all sitting about in a room with a makeshift bonfire they had made out of furniture and they were eating, again!

I move Kili's legs and sit between him and Andy on the cosy looking couch. Kili huffs at me and takes another puff of his pipe. I watch him with a smirk. He looks so young yet he is smoking a pipe like my granddad used too. Times are different.

"What is it?" Kili asks looking concerned.

I shake my head "Nothing"

"Are you lying?" He asks

I smirk "You will never know"

He pouts again and I laugh a little. I drop my head onto Andy's shoulder and yawn. He leans his head on mine.

"Bombur" I hear Bofur call.

I look just in time to see Bombur catch a sausage then the table he is sitting on collapses under him sending him to the ground. Everyone laughs loudly, including me. I wipe a tear of laughter from my face. Oh, man I haven't seen something that funny in ages.

We sit and joke for a little while until Thorin makes an appearance with Bilbo right behind him. "We're leaving. I want everyone ready within the hour." Thorin says.

I feel a bit disappointed. I wanted to stay a little longer. I pull myself from my seat and run back to the bedroom. I grab my bag and strap on my sword before rushing out and bump into someone.

"Let's do this, Aunt Gwen!" Andy says with a grin

I raise an eyebrow at him "What happened to you?"

Andy nods and leads me towards the company "Fili and Kili taught me a lot! I'm ready for this!"

I smile "You like Fili and Kili don't you?"

Andy nods "Yeah, man, their great fun"

Thorin nods at us as we arrive and says quietly "Let's go"

I stop and look around before catching Thorin's arm "What about Gandalf?"

"He will meet us in the misty mountains" Thorin tells me reaching for my hand but drawing away quickly.

I let go of him quickly feeling hurt. I knew he would be embarrassed to show people he liked me. He knows that he can't be with me. I should leave him alone and find my own path when the opportunity presents itself.


	13. Good Enough?

I follow after Balin as we sneak out of Rivendell and head out of the valley. The sun is rising by the time we reach the top of the valley.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on."

Thorin stops to let everyone pass him. I'm at the back beside Bilbo who has stopped. I stop too and look at him. He's looking at Rivendell with an obvious longing on his face.

I open my mouth to ask if he's okay when Thorin speaks first "Master Baggins, I suggest that you keep up."

Bilbo looks up embarrassed and continues walking and powers past Thorin. I continue too. Thorin reaches for me and I side step him quickly and rush away from him as fast as I can. He doesn't get to do that. Hot then cold, it's not fair on me or him.

I hear him whisper my name as I pass him. I ignore him completely and continue to ignore him for a long time. Even when we stop I would stick to Bilbo, Andy or Fili and Kili. I'm closest to those four. We reach the Misty Mountains and it is cold! Really cold! Half way up it starts to rain heavily. I lift my hood to protect my face from the lashing rain. I jump as the thunder booms around us and echoes off every cliff face. The 'path' we are walking on is so narrow I have to press myself into the wall so I won't loose my footing and fall to my death! Lightening strikes and the wind blows harder making it really difficult to keep my footing and clinging to the wall seemed to be my best and only option. Andy is too far away, he's up front with Fili and Kili and I'm scared. Bilbo is in front of me looking like he's struggling more than I am and I am genuinely scared he's going to fall. I'm genuinely scared everyone's going to fall!

My fear is realised when Bilbo looses his footing and fall forward. It happened in slow motion. Voice's around me shouted Bilbo's name, my voice included and out of either sheer bravery of stupidity on my part, I dive forward and grab the Hobbit's bag and with a strength I didn't even know I possessed pull the Hobbit back onto the ledge with one hand. We both slam against the cliff face hard and my chest is heaving with adrenaline as time seems to go back to normal.

The Dwarves look at me shocked. Thorin ends the moment by shouting "We must find shelter!"

Next thing I hear is Dwalin shouting from behind me "Look out!"

I follow his eye sight and scream as a huge boulder smashes off the side of the cliff and breaks into smaller but still dangerous sized boulders that rain down on us. Lucking, the bigger ones bounce off the cliff and fall a distance from us but the smaller ones fall right on top of us. They may be small but they are sharp and they hurt!

"This is no thunder storm! It's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin shouts over the noise.

I do and oh my God, a giant made of stone seems to appear from the mountain itself and rips off another giant boulder from the cliff it appeared from.

Bofur stands up straight and stares at the giant and shouts "Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!"

The giant launches the boulder he's holding and it soars right over our heads. I follow it with my eyes and gasp as it collides with another giant that has appeared around the corner of our cliff.

"Take cover you fool!" Thorin screams and Bofur is pulled away from the edge of the cliff.

Large pieces of rock start to fall around us and hit the narrow pathway and breaking more of it off. I press myself further into the cliff face with my hand still gripped to Bilbo's bag. My heart is racing and my breathing is really shallow. I'm not going to lie, I am petrified.

The cliff starts to move. I scream as we are jolted to one side and the cliff splits in half separating us. Andy is on the other half with Thorin. I look up and see the cliff we are on is also a bloody giant and we are standing on its knees. The giant stands and the one that appeared from around the corner head butts the giant we are on causing it to fall back again and slam back against the cliff. I watch in relief and envy as half the Dwarves are able to reach the actual cliff but unfortunately for my half we are stuck on the giant's other knee.

The giants fight and we are jostled around on the narrow edge. Our giant manages to knock his opponent on his ass but is attacked by the other and our giant staggers. As it does, we literally fly passed Thorin and the others. There wasn't even enough time to jump. Then the giant stops momentarily then starts moving again. Suddenly we are moving at high speed towards a cliff. My eyes widen and a scream erupts from my mouth as we speed to the cliff. I'm going to be crushed to death. I close my eyes then hear stone on stone and my body is thrown forward onto flat and hard stone, but I'm not dead. I know this because I feel a sharp pain sear across my forehead. Heavy bodies fall on top of me and my eyes ping open as the wind is knocked out of me.

"Get off of me!" I gasp hitting the Dwarf on top of me.

He staggers off then arms throw themselves around my shoulders and pull me into a hard, broad chest. I look up, Thorin. I push him off me harshly and he looks at me confused before he can say anything, Andy's arms replace his.

"Aunt Gwen, you okay?" He asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say and pull away gently

Bofur's panicked voice shouts "Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?"

I pull myself off the ground in a panic and rush to the edge of the cliff where I see Bilbo hanging on the edge. I cry out and drop to my stomach "He's here!"

I reach down for him but he slips before I can touch him. I move closer to the edge so most of my upper body is hanging off the edge. I reach for him again but my arms are too short.

"Reach for me, sweetie!" I shout over all of the Dwarves.

He tries but fails. I see someone jump down beside him out the corner of my eye. I look to see its Thorin. My heart stops. He pushes Bilbo up into Bofur, who is lying next to me. Then Thorin slips and my hand shoots out instantly and grips his but he is far too heavy for me. I slip forward but Dwalin grips my waist and pulls me and by doing so Thorin is pulled up to the edge and is able to climb up. I drop Thorin's hand immediately and I fall back against the cliff absolutely exhausted and thankful everyone is alive.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin says sounding relieved.

Thorin looks pissed as he looks back at Bilbo and says "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us"

My mouth drops open at his words. Apparently I'm not only not good enough to be with him, I'm also not good enough to listen too either. What a dick! I pull myself off the ground and go straight for Bilbo, help him up, and head to the cave Thorin entered with Dwalin.

"There's nothing here" I hear Dwalin say as I enter the cave with Bilbo.

Well that's good I imagine. Gloin drops some firewood onto the ground and rubs his hands together saying "Alright then lets get a fire started!"

"No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin states.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin says firmly

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch." Thorin replies.

He walks past me and his eyes drift over me once before he double takes and stops in front of me. I raise my eyebrow at him questioningly. He grips my chin with one hand and brushes his finger over my forehead head with the other. I hiss in pain as he does so.

He pulls his fingers away and I see blood "You're injured" He says as he forces me to sit on the ground.

I push his hands away "I'm fine!" I snap

He looks surprised at my tone well tuff! He really pissed me off today. His look of surprise turns to that of annoyance and frustration. He pushes me on my back and pins me down with my hands above my head. I gasp in shock, what is he doing? He straddles my legs and I feel my face get very hot despite the cold, in front of everyone?

"Oin, cloth" Thorin demands

"Right you are" Oin replies and digs in his bag before pulling out a clean cloth and hands it to Thorin.

"This is the second time you have not listened to me, Gwen." Thorin growls

He lets go of my arms but I don't move. I'm too shocked. I can't believe him! He pulls out his canteen and pours water onto the cloth. The water drips off the cloth and onto my chest and face. He presses the cloth onto my forehead. I look up at him with a small frown before averting my eyes and looking at the company. They have their bedrolls out and are setting them up. Not even Andy is protesting to Thorin's manhandling… traitor.

I hear Thorin sigh "Have I offended you?" he asks in a whisper.

I move my eyes back to him and sigh "No"

"Then why are you distancing yourself from me?" He asks

"It doesn't matter" I reply

"It does to me" He snaps.

I jump a little but avert my eyes again. Everyone is lying down. I feel hot breath against my neck and I gasp and a hand clamps over my mouth to muffle the noise. Lips make contact with my neck and my eyes widen as I look down at Thorin in surprise. His lips travel down my neck to my covered chest. He pulls down the front of my tunic to reveal the curve of my breast. He bites the flesh and starts sucking on it. My head falls back onto the ground and arch my back into Thorin and moan, Thorin's hands still muffling the noises I make.

He pulls away from me and looks down at me "tell me" He growls and brushes his mouth on my cheek.

Oh Gwen, just tell him! "I'm not good enough for you" I say really quietly

He pulls away from me, the shocked look is back "Not good… why would you say that?"

"You're a Prince, a King, I'm a working class cop who protects people like you and never crosses that professional boundary" I tell him.

Thorin smirks and kisses me "I will be King. I can court whoever I want"

"Court? Like date?" I say confused

"I intend to marry you one day, Guinevere" Thorin mutters against my ear. I shudder as he says every syllable of my name painfully slowly.

"We've only known each other 2 months" I say breathlessly.

He smirks "It was easy to fall in love with you"

My modern day mentality screams at me saying 'what are you playing at? Run!' but my heart, as sappy as that sounds, loves him too. I'm not in my time so it can go suck it!

I sit up and throw my arms around Thorin's neck and kiss him. He's still for a moment before taking control of the situation by gripping a handful of my hair and pressing my face harder into his, his other arm snakes around my waist.

I hear giggling and a wolf whistle and a very loud "Ew, mate, that's my aunt!"

I pull away quickly and look over at the very awake Dwarves, Teenager and Hobbit feeling embarrassed. Fili and Kili have the biggest, cheekiest grins plastered across their faces. Andy looks disturbed.

No words were needed to explain the situation, they obviously heard everything! Thorin is smirking as he says "Get some sleep, all of you"

The Dwarves crawl back into their bedrolls some of them still chuckling. My face is the colour of beetroot. Thorin chuckles and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"You too, get some sleep" He says to me.

I nod and crawl off of him before grabbing my own bedroll and laying it out. Thorin sets his up right next to mine. I pass out.


	14. Goblin Attack

I'm awoken by Thorin shouting "Wake up! Wake up!"

I groan at the noise "What?"

My question is answered when I plummet into nothingness. The shock of the fall woke me up but landing on something hard then beginning to slide and be thrown around by gravity really woke me up. I suddenly drop again and land on a pile of Dwarves. We all groan in pain, being knocked against stone doesn't do your back any good. My wrist hurts from my bag that I must have been holding on to when I fell. We barely have time to get our bearings when we are jumped by a rabble of ugly, mutant type, grey/yellow skinned creatures that are making awful noises.

Hands grab me roughly and wrench me to my feet. I fight against the creatures instinctively and begin shouting at them as if it would help. The creatures don't seem fazed by my struggles at all or that of the Dwarves who also can't break free and most of them are considerably stronger than me. My eyes catch sight of a shaggy, bright blonde head, Andy. We are forced across a bridge and through the mountain until we turn a corner and I see light and pathways and platforms made of wood and what looks like bone… God I hope that's not people parts! It's like a city and there are even more of those things around. We are forced across long, winding, unsafe looking bridges until I see a really fat version of the creatures that are pushing and pulling at me. Looking at it makes me feel really nauseated, his chin reaches his chest and what he's wearing doesn't leave a lot to the imagination and it has a lot of sores and boils all over its body, he's also wearing a crown and holding a staff and is on a throne so I assume he is head honcho. I shudder in disgust. We are stopped right in front of him and he's singing and there is, what I think they are trying to pull off as music, echoing off the walls.

Hands grip my wrist and I'm tugged gently. I allow the hand to pull me and I'm passed to another pair of hands and pushed behind the protective body of Thorin. My hands reach out automatically and grip the back of Thorin's coat. The music stops.

"Catchy isn't it?" The head Honcho, Goblin king says "It's one of my own compositions"

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" Balin shouts from behind me.

"Abomination, mutation, aviation that's all you're going to find down here" The Goblin King says

The Goblins throw our weapons down in front of the Goblin king who says "Who would be so bold to enter armed into my kingdom? Spies, thieves, assassins!" He yells the last part.

"Dwarves, your malevolence" A Goblin replies.

"Dwarves?" The Goblin King repeats.

"Found them on the front porch" The Goblin says

"Don't just stand there, search them!" The Goblin King shouts. "Every crack, every crevice"

A Goblin grips my clothes and starts moving them around. I struggle against him and yell indignantly as its hands grab my boob. It makes a noise of surprise then drags me away from the Dwarves. I panic, oh no, what's happening?

"A woman, you malevolence!" The goblin says and shoves me forward

I stagger but remain on my feet. I look up at the Goblin King trying to keep my face calm, without fear or disgust. The Goblin King leers down at me.

"You're no Dwarf" He says.

"Good observation" I reply in a monotone.

His eyes trail up and down my body before lingering at my breasts and smirks "Those are very nice and big" He says lustfully.

My face twitches "I do what I can but they'll never be as big as yours" I snap.

He glares at me and says "What are you doing in these parts?"

I hand grips my shoulder gently an pulls me back then pats my shoulder "I'll handle this lassie" Oin says

Arms wrap around my waist and I'm hidden behind Thorin again.

"No tricks!" The Goblin King shouts "I want the truth! Warts and all"

"You're gonna have to speak up" Oin says "Your boys flattened my trumpet"

The Goblin King jumps out of his seat angrily "I'll flatten more than your trumpet!"

Bofur jumps in front "If its information you want it's me you should speak to." There was a pause then Bofur says "We were on the road, well its not so much a road than a path. Its not even that come to think of it, its more like a track. Anyway, point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track and then we weren't. Which is a problem because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

"Visiting distant relations" Dori says

"Some relative on me mothers side" Bofur says

"Shut up!" The Goblin King yells really loudly. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk!" The Goblins cheer loudly. "Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker!" The King says with glee then points to me "Start with the woman!"

I'm going to die. That's it, life over.

"Wait!" Thorin shouts and moves forward breaking from my tight grip.

I try and move forward but Fili stops me.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Goblin King says giving Thorin a mock bow then stands straight "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really."

That angers me, how dare he! Thorin is a King by right!

The Goblin King leans forward with a dangerous smile "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

I can only see the back of Thorin's head but I can guess his look is similar to mine and everyone else's, shock and disbelief.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin snaps sounding agitated and I hear a tone of fear.

The Goblin King chuckles darkly "So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He turns to the creepy little Goblin sitting on a swing behind him and says "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize."

The mini Goblin cackles before swinging away. The Goblin King calls once again for his torture devices and I'm terrified. The Goblins are going to torture and kill all of us! I don't understand. Why am I here if I'm just going to die anyway? There are plenty of ways to kill me off in my own world, a lot less painfully too! I don't know if I'm more pissed off or more scared. I grab onto Andy and hold him tightly to my side. If they try and hurt him, they will feel the full force of my wrath! The Goblin King starts singing as the torture devices are brought up piece by piece. The fat bastard is enjoying this way too much! The Dwarves are struggling like nothing else but what is even the point? Unless a miracle happens we're dead or at least in some hefty amount of pain.

Suddenly a Goblin screams and throws down Thorin's sword as if it was laced in poison. The Goblin King sees it and staggers away in terror and climbs up onto his throne like a little girl who as spotted a spider.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." He says in terror and anger.

As he speaks, the Goblin's start beating the shit out of us. I get whipped in the face, punched in the gut, my hair is pulled, and I'm scratched and bit. Now I start fighting back. You hit me, I hit you twice as hard.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" The Goblin King shrieks.

My heart drops to my stomach when I hear that and look up as Thorin is tackled to the ground in front of me by the Goblin's who were attacking me. He was trying to protect me. My brain shuts down and I throw myself on top of Thorin as one Goblin raises a sword to cut off Thorin's head. Well they are going to have to get through me first. I close my eyes tightly waiting for the pain when a bright light shines and a wave of power washes over me. Everything is silent.

I look up slowly as the light dims and there stands Gandalf. I breathe a sigh of relief and drop my head. Thorin is looking up at me completely pissed. I look back at him shocked, confused and a little angry myself. I sacrificed myself for you, dick.

"Take up arms." Gandalf says "Fight. Fight!"

I throw myself off of Thorin and dive for the pile of weapons and toss Thorin his before grabbing my own. Then I fight to the best of my ability. It's actually quite easy; I don't know what I was worried about. I hear someone shout Thorin's name and I instantly turn around just in time to see Thorin smash his sword into the Goblin King so hard that the Goblin staggers back and falls off the edge of the platform. Andy is pretty impressive.

We clear most of the platform and Gandalf says "Follow me, Quickly"

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I run after him as he leads us through the city. Goblins appear from all directions to try and prevent our escape but we can't have that. We simply fight through them. The Dwarves think of some imaginative methods to get rid of a number of Goblins at one like picking up a giant pole and ramming them with it so they fall off the edge. The Dwarves are a lot more talented at this that I am, especially Thorin. I nearly got myself killed twice because of my inability to keep my eyes off of him. The guy has some killer moves, pun intended. A bunch of goblins come swinging towards us.

Thorin shouts "cut the ropes!"

I cut a rope I see next to me and the others do the same. This causes the platform in front of us to fall forward and the Goblins on ropes get wrapped around it. I didn't realize that we had separated until we meet up with the other half and keep running. I follow Gandalf onto a platform and my heart sinks when I see a gap between us and the other side. However, that thought disappears when the platform starts swinging. Thorin shouts for everyone to jump as the platform swings to the other side. Like I said before, I don't need to be told twice. I jump and land quite harshly on my knees. The others get across and Fili cuts the rope causing the swinging platform to fall taking the Goblins that are on it with it.

The running and fighting continues. I'm getting a bit paranoid that we will never make it out this bloody place. The Goblins start to lessen in numbers and my paranoia turns to excitement. We are just about to cross a bridge when the Goblin King crashes through it with a victorious grin. I scream in fright and stagger backwards. WE are surrounded on all sides by Goblins. Well, fuck.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Goblin King asks then takes a swing at Gandalf who falls backwards to get away from the blow. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?"

The Wizard looks mighty pissed. He strides forward and stabs his staff into the Goblin King's eye then slashes him across the stomach with his sword and the Goblin falls to his knees.

"That'll do it" The Goblin King says

I let out a snort of laughter and Thorin throws me a look. Gandalf slices the Goblin King's neck and he falls forward and lands on the platform with a loud bang. The platform creaks and shakes under the excess weight. I grip onto Thorin's arm as the shaking becomes worse. The platform breaks off. I scream and drop to my knees as the platform plunges into the chasm below. It ricochets off rock and wood as we fall. It gets darker and darker as we fall. The platform catches between two rocks which slows us down considerably before we hit the ground. I let out the breath I never realized I was holding. I like rollercoaster's but not that much.

I'm lying on the ground with Thorin on top of me. I give him a relieved smile but he just glares at me.

"That could have been worse" Bofur says.

The Goblin King's corpse lands on top of us. I try to let out a gasp for air but instead I swallow Thorin's as his mouth collides with mine. Unfortunately, it's all teeth and face smooshing not the most romantic thing but it still feels good. His lips are off me as quickly as they were on me. I sigh and wiggle out from under both his weight and the Goblin's. Gandalf helps me with a final tug.

"Gandalf!" Kili screams

I look at him then up as I hear noises. I let out an unintentional noise of fear as I see an army of Goblins running down the stone walls towards us like spiders. With a gasp of horror I grip Thorin's arm and pull. He slides out of the platform a little easier than I thought he would. He can be as pissed off at me as he wants I'll still go out of my way to save his life.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin shouts to Gandalf

Gandalf nods and says "Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" He pulls Oin to his feet.

I get Thorin to his. He grips my hand tightly in his and runs, fast. He pretty much drags me through tunnels. I see the exit to the mountain and I have never been happier to see sunlight than I do at this very moment. Thorin drops my hand the moment we exit. I'm getting really pissed off with his hot and cold attitude.


	15. Mild Concussion

We run down the side of the mountain and into the small forest then stop in a small clearing. Gandalf starts counting everyone off.

Once I'm sure Andy is safe, I turn on Thorin sharply anger flowing through me "What is your damn problem?" I say with a low and dangerous tone. One word of crap out of his mouth I'm gonna kill him.

He looks back at me just as angrily and grips my upper arms tightly and pulls me away from the group a little. "That's what I should be asking you?"

I roll me eyes "I wasn't going to let them kill you!"

He shakes me a little "Do not throw yourself on me like that again! Helping me is one thing but sacrificing yourself is another! Did you not think how I would have felt if you were killed?"

My head drops guiltily "No, I didn't" I raise my head again "I'm not sorry. I will never be sorry. I need you to be alive" Unintentional tears well up "I don't know what I would do if you were killed"

His eyes soften and his arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me to his chest. I drop my sword and I let myself cry as I cling to him.

"Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" Gandalf asks.

I lift my head a little. I haven't seen him since I went to sleep. When he is not answered Gandalf shouts "Where is our Hobbit?!"

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin says

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin says

"Don't blame me!" Dori says defensively

"But where did you last see him?" Gandalf asks looking exasperated 

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori says

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf snaps.

Thorin tightens his grips around me as he speaks "I'll tell you what happened...Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

Surely not… he wouldn't. Not after I defended him so much.

"No, he isn't" Bilbo says.

I look up from Thorin's chest surprised then grin, see I knew it.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf says.

"I second that" I say. Thorin's grip is like steel at this point.

"Bilbo...we'd given you up!" Kili says with a grin

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asks

"How, indeed." Dwalin asks suspiciously.

Bilbo looks around then points to Dwalin and lets out a nervous laugh. My eyes drop to Bilbo's hand as he slides something into his pocket.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf says, clearly noticing what I noticed.

"It matters! I want to know - why did you come back?" Thorin asks rather gently.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo says.

I look up at Thorin with a smirk and whisper "See"

I pull away from him gently and hug Bilbo "I'm so glad you're alive. How bad would it have been if we had left you behind thinking you had just gone home just to find out you didn't and you were lost or dead?"

He looks up at me in shock "Um thanks?"

I pull away from him guiltily "That sounded better in my head"

Everyone's laughs were cut off by the sound of a howl, not a wolf, a Warg!

"Out of the frying pan" Thorin says quietly

"and into the fire. Run!" Gandalf shouts.

I pick up my sword and sheath it before chasing after everyone. The Wargs are right at my heels. I run as fast as my legs will allow. A Warg catches my leg and I fall forward and start rolling down the hill. My body, head and face smack off of rocks and trees as I roll. Despite my efforts I can't stop. A scream bursts out of my throat as my cheek catches on a rock and I can hear the skin split. I collide with something but it doesn't hurt. I'm dizzy and my vision is hazy, I have to close my eyes to fight off the nausea. I hear a battle cry then a yelp followed by more battle cries.

Arms wrap around my body and I'm lifted from the ground. I try to open my eyes but I can't, the person is running and the movement doesn't help my dizziness. I can't move my body, my head is killing me. What's going on? Trees, someone said something about trees.

"Take her" A deep voice says, Thorin.

I'm handed to someone and I force my eyes open. Andy is propping me against the bark of a tree, he's really blurry. Thorin joins us not moments later. Andy clicks his fingers in front of my face.

"Gwen, are you okay?" He asks.

I'm fine. The words are there but my brain won't process it. "I'm fine" I say a moment later. The words come out slowly but clearly.

Shake it off, Gwen. Come on. I hear growling and howling. "We need to get her out of here" Thorin says sounding panicked. His voice changes from panicked to disbelief "Azog"

I look down and all I see is a white blur. Now I get a concussion? Three years in the force and not one head injury and I get one now? Azog says something in Orc language or something.

"It can not be" Thorin whispers.

I try to reach for him but my hand makes contact with air. My coordination's off. I finally manage to hold onto his arm. Azog says something which causes the Wargs to bound up to the trees and start jumping onto them. The trees shake violently and I wobble dangerously. Thorin's arms grip my waist to keep me held flush against the tree. Another tree collides with ours and ours begins to fall. My body won't let me move. I'm helpless! This sucks! Thorin gets me to the next tree with little difficulty. I save his life he saves mine, we're square.

Fire fills my vision and I'm confused, are my eyes tricking me? Nope that's real fire. My senses are coming back but too slowly. I can see better and I can move but very slowly and I have no coordination. I watch as fire lit pinecones are dropped from the above branches. Thorin catches one then launches it at the Wargs. The fire causes a barrier between us and them. The Wargs retreat. I hear cheering.

The tree starts to wobble. I gasp and grip onto the branch tightly as the tree starts to fall. The tree stops harshly and my head bounces off the bark of the tree violently. My eye sight becomes blurry again and my consciousness is failing. Thorin is hovering above me with his arms braced on the bark of the tree on either side of me. I hear yelling and turn my head to see Dori hanging from Gandalf's staff and Ori hanging from Dori's foot.

I look back at Thorin who is looking at the two with anxiety. His eyes turn to me and he looks down at me with a mixture of fear, love and determination. His lips press against mine roughly then he stands.

"Thorin, no!" I say weakly and try to pull myself up. Instead blackness takes over my vision.

I come in and out of consciousness and what I hear drives fear into my heart. I hear Thorin yelling in pain and people shouting his name, scream for help. It's like one of those nightmares where you can't move and feel vulnerable, helpless and useless. I black out again. When I come back I hear nothing, just wind whistling in my ears and I feel weightless. Thorin…


	16. Matching Wounds

I wake up with a gasp as a jolt of energy and life surges through my entire body. My eyes ping open and my breath comes out in pants. I have a dull headache and my cheek stings like a bitch bit other than that I'm fine. I look around at the company, searching each face till the one I want is right next to me, looking as bad as I probably do.

"Thorin, you okay?" I ask

He drops his head onto my stomach and grips my hand. "I thought you were dead" He mutters.

"Right back at you" I reply stroking his hair with my free hand.

He lifts his head "The Halfling?" He asks Gandalf

"It's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe." Gandalf replies.

I sit up with a frown "Why wouldn't he be? What happened?"

Gandalf's hand grips my shoulder and helps me into a proper seating position "Bilbo saved Thorin's life"

Thorin stands and turns on Bilbo looking pissed off and storms over to him "You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

I roll my eyes, not again Thorin.

Thorin surprises me by pulling Bilbo into a hug "I've never been so wrong in all my life! I'm sorry I doubted you"

Bilbo looks happy as he shrugs "No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar."

Very large eagles soar around us and I jump. "What did I miss?" I ask watching the eagles cautiously

Gandalf chuckles and pats my shoulder "Too much to explain for now, Guinevere."

"It was ace, Gwen!" Andy exclaims. I smile to see he's safe.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asks.

I look up and see a pointy dot in the distance. The company walk away. "Um, guys?"

I huff as I pull myself to my feet slowly and walk over to them on very unsteady legs. The Dwarves part as I walk up looking a little guilty. I walk up to Thorin, Gandalf and Bilbo so I can see better.

"Erebor. The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf says.

Thorin's arm wraps around my waist and looks at the mountain with a grin "Our home" He turns away from the mountain and presses his lips to my forehead.

"A raven!" Oin says from behind us. "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf says knowingly. I giggle, he sounds like my granddad.

"But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen." Thorin says

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo says

I look at him wide eyed "You can't say that out loud!" I tell him.

He looks at me shocked "Why not?"

"You'll jinx us" I look around the company and cough feeling embarrassed "Not that I believe in that sort of thing"

Andy laughs loudly.

"Are you superstitious, my love?" Thorin asks with a smirk

"I'm Celtic! It's built into my DNA" I say feeling even more embarrassed. "Let's get down from here, shall we?"

I pull away from Thorin and walk away but my balance is still off and I trip and fall to the ground. The company laughs. I push myself up to my knees and pout.

"I don't know what you lot are laughing at. You guys are going to have to carry me down this rock" I tell them

They didn't help me. Thorin decided he'll carry me all the way down despite protests from myself and from the company. The man is as stubborn as a mule. The bottom of the rock is covered in forest and has a lovely river running around it. Gandalf decides we should settle here tonight and start of at first light. I couldn't agree more.

The first thing I do is move towards the river and just let myself fall into it with a loud splash. I let out a pleasurable sigh as the cold water washes over all my cuts and bruises and muscle pains.

"What are you doing?" Thorin asks

I hold up my hand indicating I want silence. "10 minutes" I mutter.

"Don't be ridiculous, you will get ill" Thorin snaps at me.

I open my eyes and let them wander over him. I sit crossed legged in the river and the water stops just below my chest.

"You could do with a wash too" I tell him.

He just looks at me with a stoic face. "Fine, give me two minutes" I tell him.

He nods and remains standing with legs apart and arms crossed. I laugh "I'm not going to take my clothes off"

He just stares. I roll my eyes and shake my head. I wash the blood off my chest and neck. Then wash it out of my hair. The blood is a mix of mine and Goblin. I wince as my fingers make contact with the cause of my concussion. I wish I had a mirror. I pull myself out of the river and sit on the edge. Thorin visibly relaxes.

I pat the grass next to me "sit" he does.

I rip the bottom of my tunic, which is too long anyway, and detach enough of it to use as a cloth. I dip it into the water and move onto my knees and dap at Thorin's face gently.

"If you won't go in I'll do it myself" I tell him with a smile

He winces as the cloth passes over a particularly nasty cut on his cheek. "Sorry" I say and dab at it very gently.

I point to my cheek "We match"

He reaches his hand out and brushes the skin around the area "It does nothing to diminish your beauty"

I blush and wipe the last bit of blood on his face. "Don't lie to me to spare my feelings"

I take his hand and wipe the blood away from his knuckles. He grips my wrist and pulls me forward into his chest.

I push away from him gently but keep my hands on his chest "You're going to get all wet"

"It is worth it just to have you next to me and you are beautiful" He mutters.

All I want right now is to have him between my legs doing all sorts of naughty things that'll make me scream. I resist and just crawl into his lap and rest my head on his chest.

"Why are you so sweet to me?" I ask, not actually expecting an answer.

"Because I love you" He says while placing a kiss into my hair.

"Do you always fall that fast?" I ask teasingly

He smirks against my hair "If I did don't you think I would be married by now?"

I pull away "Then what makes me so special?"

He places a light kiss to my lips "I loved you the moment I saw you which is something I do not like to admit"

I smirk "It was my breasts wasn't it?"

He looks shocked "No"

I laugh "Why not? It's why I like me"

He relaxes and grips my hair tightly and pulls my face inches from his "It's that personality of yours. It is what I need to remind me of the importance of laughter and innocence"

"You think I'm innocent?" I ask seductively

"Am I wrong?" He asks moving closer to my mouth

"Oh, honey, so wrong" I whisper and close the gap.

My arms wrap around his neck and press my chest into his. He kisses back enthusiastically. I pull away and Thorin tries to pull me back into him. I push away again. He growls and grabs my hips and flips me onto my back. His mouth attaches to my neck.

"Stop teasing me" He growls.

I tap his shoulder and he looks at me pissed "I'm not teasing"

I point to the watching company who are all red, even Fili and Kili. Thorin jumps off me and I laugh.

"Oh Thorin, I thought you had more control than that" I tease and stand up.

He glares at me "Miss Halliwell"

"Your Highness" I reply

"You will be the death of me" He says through gritted teeth.

"Oh you make me sound so mean" I say with a pout. "We should eat something, when was the last time we ate?"

"I'm on it, lass" Bofur says.

Half an hour later I'm sitting next to the fire and leaning on Thorin's arm while falling asleep a little.

"Gwen, you should sleep" Thorin tells me.

I sit up straight "I'm fine!"

Gandalf chuckles "You are defiant as a child, Guinevere"

I frown "I'm 25 years old thank you"

Thorin moves away from me slightly "You are 25?"

I raise an eyebrow "Yeah, so?"

Gandalf chuckles "25 is very young in Dwarf years but the comparative age would make you about 61 in Dwarvish terms"

"Still younger than us" Kili says nudging his brother.

I look over at Thorin hesitantly "If they are your nephews and they are older than me how old does that make you? Cause I was nine when Andy was born"

"195" Thorin says.

I turn to Gandalf wide eyed "Translation?"

Gandalf thinks for a moment "About 55"

Andy chokes on his water and starts coughing so hard that Kili starts to hit his back.

I cough slightly "My dad is 55" I mutter

Balin laughs "Age is just a number, lass"

"I know that" To prove my point I slide back into Thorin and bury my face into his arm. "Experience, age is just experience"

I fall asleep almost instantly.


	17. Expected Proposal

"Gwen, Guinevere, wake up" Thorin voice sounds softly in my ear.

I groan, sit up and open my eyes. The sun has not risen yet. I sigh and take Thorin's outstretched hand and he pulls me to my feet.

"I suppose I'll sleep when I'm dead" I mutter taking my sword off of Thorin.

He glares at me and I shrug "What? It's true"

We restart our journey a good distance closer than we were at the misty mountains. Maybe Bilbo's right; it can't get any worse than that.

We've been travelling on all day and all night and the sun is just beginning to rise. That's when we hear the howls. I instinctively grip onto Thorin's bicep. We are covered by trees and rocks but it won't keep us safe forever.

"I'll scout ahead" Bilbo volunteers as we duck behind a bundle of large rocks.

I feel I little guilty "I'm sorry, it's my fault we had to stop for the night" I say to the company as Bilbo runs off.

Gandalf shakes his head "Now Guinevere you mustn't do that to yourself. It is not your fault in the slightest, do you understand?"

My mouth twitches into a small smile at his stern tone "Yes, dad"

Bilbo comes back before Gandalf can scold me further "How close is the pack?" Dwalin asks

"Too close, a couple of leagues, no more, but that's not the worse of it" Bilbo replies.

Oh, Christ what? "Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asks

"Not yet, but they will. We have another problem" Bilbo says

"Did they see you? They saw you?" Gandalf says worriedly.

"No, that's not it" Bilbo says.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse! Excellent burglar material" Gandalf exclaims proudly.

I can see Bilbo get frustrated and I'm getting frustrated too "Guys would you just shut up and let the man speak!"

"There is something else out there!" Bilbo says quickly before someone can interrupt him again.

Gandalf's face turns quite ominous "What form did it take? Like a bear?"

"Yes, but bigger, much bigger!" Bilbo replies curiously.

"Oh God, what now?" I ask

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asks but Gandalf turns away and ignores both of us "I say we double back" Bofur says.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs" Thorin snaps.

"There is a house" Gandalf says slowly "Not far from here where we might take refuge"

"Who's house? Are they friends or foe?" Thorin asks

"Neither" Gandalf replies "He will help us or he will kill us"

Is he serious?

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asks

A hear splitting roar fills the air "None" Gandalf says.

We run until the sun rises then we run some more, across rivers, fields and through more woodland. The roaring is closer than ever, like right behind us. The company stop momentarily. I stop too and look back impatiently.

"Let's go! Andy, let's race." I yell and head for the open plain I can see through the gaps in the trees.

Once I get past the tree line I can see the house. I look behind me to check the company were on my trail before breaking out into a full blown sprint. Andy keeps up with me easily. If I get there first I can open the door and let everyone in. I do get to the door first but it's locked. I start banging on the door praying that someone's inside. Seconds later Bombur appears and bangs into the door and ricochets off it. Fili and Kili slam into it next forcing me to step back a little as they bang at the door.

"Open the door!" Gandalf snaps.

"Move!" I shout.

I kick the door hard and it burst open. We clamber in and slam the door behind us just as the big bear thing slams into it. Some of the Dwarves push the door closed on the bear's face that is pushing through the gap. They manage to close it and put a wooden plank over it to keep the bear out.

I drop to the floor exhausted as Ori asks "What is that?"

"That is our host" Gandalf replies. "His name is Beorn and he is a skin-changer" He walks away but keeps talking "Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However, he's not overly found of Dwarves"

I sigh "Oh, this just gets better and better. Good thing 13 Dwarves just smacked him in the face and are currently chilling in his house" I say sarcastically.

"He's leaving" Ori says pecking through a gap in the door

Dori pulls him away from it "Get away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell"

"Don't be a fool!" Gandalf snaps "He's under no enchantment but his own. Get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight" He mutters something under is breath but I stopped listening after sleep.

Bilbo turns to me with a shocked look "How did you do that?"

"The door thing?" I ask

He nods and the company look at me curiously.

I shrug "Its not the first time I've had to kick down a door. Gives an element of surprise."

"That is a heavy door" Kili says

"Everything has a weak spot" I tell him and stand up.

Andy grins "She loves doing it but she won't show me how"

I pat his head "When you turn 18, I'll teach you"

I search for Thorin who is alone investigating a crevice of the house. I ghost a hand across his lower back and slide in front of him. I lift my other hand to his beard and give it a little tug.

"We should carve out our own little corner of this house together. What do you say?" I ask seductively

His hands grip my waist and he slams me into the wall and leans down to my ear "you need to choose your words more wisely or I am going to get the wrong impression"

I giggle and press my lips to his cheek "My implications are quite clear"

He pulls away slightly "I will not tarnish your virtue"

"I love you, Thorin, you are the first and last man I want to be with" I tell him gently

 **Smut** …

Thorin smiles a little and grips my hair lightly with one hand and he drops his mouth to my jaw and nips the skin with his teeth. I grin, he's shutting me up again! I grip onto the front of his shirt and allow my head to fall back. Thorin growls and attacks my neck with kisses and bites. He doesn't waste any time in unclipping my cloak and pushing it off my shoulders. He grabs my wrists and lifts my arms over my head then grips the bottom of my tunic and pulls it and my undershirt up and over my head in seconds revealing my bare chest. He stops moving completely and I look up at him confused. He's staring at my chest with wide eyes. I cross my arms across my chest nervously, does he not like what he sees?

He pulls my hands away and slam them into the wall behind me "Don't" he snaps and continues to stare.

I try to pull my hands away as my face feels hotter and hotter with every passing second "Stop staring!" I protest

He says nothing but he drops his head and kisses the hickey he left not three days ago then sucks on it as if renewing it, branding me as his. The thought makes me moan and I try and pull my hands out of his again but his grip is like steel. He moves from one breast to the other and takes my nipple in his mouth. I gasp as his teeth graze over it. He slowly lets go of my hands as he moves away from my breast and down to my stomach. The muscles in my stomach contract as his tongue moves from just below my breast to my naval. I look down at him and I feel myself getting wetter when I see Thorin on his knees in front of me, the King servicing some lowly peasant girl, it's enough to make anyone weak at the knees.

He pulls off my boots and then his fingers hook into my leggings and he pulls them down as quickly as he took off my shirt. My legs start shaking as he starts to edge down my underwear painfully slowly. By now my breathing is very heavy. He gets them off and his mouth encloses around my clit. I gasp and my hand shoots down to grip his hair to stop myself from collapsing. His hand presses on my stomach as he continues sucking on my clit. I can feel sweat building up on my body and I'm moaning and panting heavily as I struggle to keep myself on my feet. His mouth moves literally a centimetre and his tongue delves into me. That's all my body can handle, my legs give out and I slide down the wall.

He looks at me with a smirk and leans forward and kisses me. I can taste myself on his mouth. My hands slide onto his shoulder and I gasp into his mouth as one of his fingers push into me. His fingers are thicker than most men's; it makes me wonder how thick other parts of him are. He pushes another finger into me and my God! He starts pumping his fingers in and out slowly at first then he picks up speed.

"Oh, Thorin!" I gasp as I feel myself reaching my peak.

He stops and I cry in protests.

He chuckles darkly "Beg" He demands with a smirk.

My eyes widen "What?"

"Beg me to continue" He says

"I will not!" I growl.

His fingers start to ghost over my vagina lightly. I gasp as his fingers drift over my swollen lips and clit. I refuse to beg.

"Beg" He repeats as he presses a little harder.

I can't handle it "Please Thorin! I need you!"

He chuckles and leans over and breaths in my ear "What do you want?"

I blush "I want you inside me, please Thorin!"

His smirk grows as he shrugs off his cloak and takes off his weapons and his belt leaving him in his tunic, leggings and boots. I get impatient and reach over and start tugging on his leggings. He laughs a little and pushes my hand away and pushes his leggings down and releases his achingly hard erection. My eyes widen when I see him. He is thick! I'm pretty sure I couldn't wrap my hand around it let alone have it fit inside of me.

He grips me hips and pulls me down so I'm on my back and positions himself at my entrance. He leans forward and kisses me "Are you sure?"

I nod "Yes"

He thrusts into me quickly. He presses his hand against my mouth as I let out a scream. Holy shit, that's a tight fit! It hurts a little. Thorin is clearly fighting hard to stop himself moving.

"Go" I tell him

He hisses as he moves out then back in.

"Gwen, you're so tight" He mutters

He starts thrusting at a rhythmically and I can easily match his thrusts. He seems surprised by this, hell, I'm surprised by this! He picks up his tempo slowly as if trying to test the limits in which I can't keep up anymore. He eventually reaches that speed and my body is shaking so much I physically don't have the strength to keep up with him. I feel a coiling in my stomach and I dig my nails into Thorin's shoulders. I cover my own mouth as my climax washes over me and stars literally burst behind my eyelids. Thorin gasps loudly as my muscles tighten around him and brings him to his own finish. He falls forward but keeps his weight on his forearms so he doesn't crush me. My body is still convulsing as Thorin moves off of me and puts his leggings back in place. I hear a rustling then a blanket is draped over my body.

…..

"Thorin, that was amazing!" I say breathlessly

I can see the look of masculine pride light up in his face and he rolls out his bed roll then mine right next to his. He lifts me up and places me onto my bed roll. I wince a little at a throb between my legs.

The look of pride disappears and is replaced with guilt and concern "Did I hurt you?"

I shake my head "I'm okay"

He laughs a little and lies next to me "In my culture, doing this would mean you have accepted my proposal" He tells me

I giggle "I don't remember hearing a proposal"

He smirks and grips my hand in his "Will you be my wife and Queen, Guinevere Halliwell?"

I smile "Yeah, I could do that" I reply.

He grins "Good, I love you"

"I love you too" and I mean it.


	18. Aunt Gwen

I wake up the next morning next to a still sleeping Thorin and I realize it's not even light yet. I sigh and reach for my clothes, throw back the blanket and put them on. I lean over and kiss Thorin's cheek before heading back to the main room. The boys are all passed out and snoring away contently. I smirk as I pass Fili and Kili, I'm younger than you by any race's standards and I'm going to be your aunt. I look at Andy, I wonder how he'll react. He'll technically be a Prince. The thought makes me laugh internally. I notice a large dining table and lift myself onto the high bench. I place my head in my arms out of boredom.

I didn't realize I fell asleep until I felt a gentle tug on my hair and I sit up sharply "What?" I mutter

The hair tugger laughs "Sorry, Gwen or should I say Aunt Gwen"

"Aunt Gwen?" I hear Andy say sharply.

I turn to Kili confused "How do you know that?" I look around everyone is there minus our host who is yet to return and Thorin and Bilbo.

He points at my hair "The bead"

"What?" I ask confused and my hand flies to my blonde curls and my fingers connect with something cold and hard.

The bead is holding together a thin, perfect braid running from the top of my hair to the bottom which ends just under my breasts. I lift the bead to eye level, it looks like white gold but whiter. I don't know what kind of metal it is but my Lord it is beautiful.

"What is it?" I ask and let go of it as Andy takes it and inspects it curiously.

"It's a betrothal bead exclusive to the royal family. It's Mithril" Balin replies

"Betrothal bead?" I ask confused and Andy lets it drop back against my chest.

At that moment a finger wraps around the braid and pulls gently "It suits you" Thorin's voice says in my ear

I frown at him "did you put this in?" I ask him as he sits next to me

"Yes" He replies

"Why a bead?" I ask confused, fingering the bead

"Its tradition" Balin replies "What do you use in your world?" He asks

"Diamond rings. Diamonds being an unbreakable gem and a ring as an unending circle of something" I reply looking into the distance thoughtfully.

It's always what I pictured when I was younger. A romantic dinner and a diamond ring in a champagne flute. I shake my head out my thoughts I like the way things went, it felt far more romantic. I guess that's what love is.

The company are staring at my vacant look with a little concern. I laugh a little "I'm wandering how on earth you managed to braid this monstrosity I call hair? It hasn't seen a brush for weeks"

I lift a tangled curl to prove my point. Thorin grips onto the curl and wraps it around is finger before placing a kiss on it. My face burns but my eyes remain focused on Thorin. He's steadily becoming more open with his intimacy around the company. Why?

I turn to Gandalf "So, is our host around?"

Gandalf smiles and nods "Yes, he's outside"

"What?" Bofur asks then bolts to the window

That's when I hear the chopping. The Dwarves start arguing amongst themselves on how to handle the situation. Nori suggests sneaking out a back way but Dwalin says we should face him head on.

Gandalf interrupts "There is no point in arguing! We can not pass through the wilderlands without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we can get to the forest" Gandalf starts to walk over to the door "This will require a delicate handling. We must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds. I will go first and Bilbo, you come with me"

Bilbo steps forward, oh there he is "Is this a good idea?" He asks a little nervously

"Yes" Gandalf looks at me and says "Guinevere, you come out with Andrew"

"Okay doke!" I pull my tunic down a bit so there is just a right amount of cleavage showing.

Thorin strides forward and pulls my tunic right back up again "Hey!" I protest

He just glares at me and I pout "It's not like I'm flashing everyone, it's just a bit of cleavage."

"No" He snaps.

There is an awkward silence which Gandalf breaks with "Stay here and wait for the signal"

I give him a salute "Sir, yes, sir"

"Wait for the signal, got it" Bofur says looking away from the window.

"Don't overcrowd him and only come out in pairs" Gandalf says to the rest of them he starts heading out then stops "Oh and Bombur, you count as two so you should come out on your own"

Bombur, who is munching on something, drops his head and nods. Oh, sweetie.

"Remember wait for the signal" Gandalf says then leaves with Bilbo

"What signal would that be?" Bofur asks when Gandalf is gone.

I drop my head into one hand "We're not the brightest bunch are we?" I say

The Dwarves look at me, unsure if they should be offended or not. About a minute later Bofur says "Gwen, Andy, go"

"I don't want to" I say, actually a little frightened

"Go, go!" Bofur says

"Alright! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" I mutter and take Andy's hand and inch out of the door

I slowly walk towards Gandalf when Beorn's eyes look straight at me "Who are you?" He asks a little more gently than I heard him speak before.

Gandalf looks pleased with himself "This is young Guinevere and her nephew Andrew"

"What is she?" Beorn asks

"She is human" Gandalf says

"She is small for a human" Beorn says.

Andy snorts with laughter.

I resist the temptation to roll my eyes and Gandalf chuckles nervously "Quite" and lifts his hand to smooth back his hair.

I hear footsteps behind me and out come Dwalin and Balin, I'm pretty sure that wasn't the signal. Beorn lifts his axe defensively.

"Dwalin, Balin" Dwalin says pointing to himself then to Balin who waves.

"I must confess, several of our group are Dwarves" Gandalf says nervously

"I wouldn't call two several" Beorn says

"Well when you put it that way there, uh, there could be more than two" Gandalf says stuttering his words then he pretends to count.

Oin and Gloin come out next and bow simultaneously.

Gandalf looks wide eyed "Well, here are some more of our happy troupe"

Beorn eyes widen in disdain "You call seven a troupe" he says quite angrily

Gandalf laughs anxiously and Beorn says "What are you? A travelling circus"

I feel a little insulted, just what exactly is he implying? Next this I know Ori and Nori come out and Nori introduces the both of them "Ori and Nori, at your service"

Nori bows and Ori does a weird curtsey thing "I don't want your service" Beorn snaps

"Absolutely understandable!" Gandalf says then Fili and Kili wander out. Gandalf turns and looks "Oh, Fili and Kili, I quite forgot"

I shake my head, this is not going well. Suddenly four more Dwarves come stumbling out. Gandalf sighs "Dori, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur"

"Is that it?" Beorn asks "Are there any more?"

Just the most important one I think to myself. Almost on que Thorin walks out and Beorn looks up in recognition and nods.

"Come back inside, we'll eat" Beorn says

I let out a sigh of relief. That could have gone a whole other way.


	19. Too Old

Andy all but bolts back in. I shake my head. Boy thinks with his stomach. We go back inside and sit around the table again and Beorn lays out food and pours us all some milk which I appreciate greatly. I love milk!

I pull my hair around my shoulder and I catch Beorn looking at me.

"You are no human child" He says

I look at him shocked "You thought I was a kid? I'm a fully grown adult woman thank you! I'm just a bit short" I snap with a pout.

"Very short" Andy says, earning himself a punch in the arm

Beorn chuckles "you are unlike most women"

I nod a little "So I've been told"

"That bead, it's a Dwarvish betrothal bead is it not?" He asks

The company look at the freakishly tall guy in surprise, Gandalf is the only one who doesn't look surprised that Beorn knows about the custom. I suppose if you don't like a race you must know a little it about it.

"Uh, yeah, it is" I reply.

He looks at Fili and Kili "Which one?"

Fili and Kili both look up with a little bit of fear and shake their heads rapidly "Neither of us, Thorin" Kili says and points to his uncle.

Beorn looks at Thorin with a small frown "He's too old for you"

The whole company just freeze up at Beorn's words waiting for Thorin's reaction.

"That is no business of yours" Thorin snaps, calmer than I thought he would be.

"Why is Azog the defiler hunting you?" Beorn asks, ignoring Thorin's tone.

Thorin look goes from a glare to a look of surprise "You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the Orc's came down from the north. The defiler killed most of my family but some he enslaved. Not for work you understand but for sport. Caging skinchangers and torturing them seem to amuse him" Beorn says and I feel for the guy.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asks

"Once there were many" Beorn replies

"And now?" Bilbo asks

"Now there is only one" Beorn says and I really feel for him. What a horrible situation, being the last of your race. Having no family.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last day of autumn?" Beorn asks

Gandalf nods "Before Durin's day, yes"

"You are running out of time" Beorn says

"That is why we must go through Mirkwood" Gandalf says

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moira and the Necromancer in Dol Guldor. I would not venture there except in great need" Beorn says and I feel really uncomfortable.

"We'll take the Elven road. That path is still safe" Gandalf says.

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous, but it matters not" Beorn says

"What do you mean?" Thorin asks

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive" Beorn says. Now I just feel sick.

Beorn stands and starts walking towards Thorin looking intimidating "I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own" Beorn picks up a mouse and holds it in his hand and I'm terrified he's going to crush it.

Thorin holds his ground with his arms crossed and his face neutral as Beorn stands over him "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

I swear I nearly collapsed at the tension that built up in the room then suddenly diminishes. I drop my head to my arms and sigh.

"Are you okay, Guinevere?" Gandalf asks with a chuckle.

I just groan and wave my hand in the air limply. Thorin asks for ponies and food supplies for our hefty journey. Apparently it's going to take a while to get through Mirkwood. Beorn supplies food and water and leads us out to his ponies. He offers me one but I just look at it terrified.

Gandalf chuckles "Guinevere can't ride. She rides with Thorin"

Beorn looks displeased with this "He is too old for you"

I shrug "I don't think so, besides I think he needs someone who isn't jaded in his life and I like to think I'm not jaded."

I thank Beorn then walk over to Thorin "May I ride with you?" I ask with a grin

Thorin smirks and gives me a little bow "of course"

I put my foot in the stirrup and Thorin gives me the boost I need to swing my leg around and sit on the saddle but the moment I do a piercing pain shoots through my vagina and I let out a small noise of pain followed by

"Holy mother of fuck!" I shout.

Thorin looks up at me in complete shock and concern. Everyone around us stop what they're doing and look as well.

I blush heavily "What's wrong?" Thorin asks

The company look expectantly and I shake my head "Nothing I, uh, nothing" I blubber out.

Thorin frown then climbs on behind me and repeats himself but at a whisper. I look around to make sure no one is paying attention and they're not.

"My downstairs area hurts like a… it hurts" I settle for, I think I swore enough for the day.

He looks at me horrified "I am so sorry, I…"

I kiss him to shut him up "I'm fine now, it was just the immediate leg spreading that hurt"

He raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug "What? You're offended by my crude attitude now?" I pout up at him "I thought that's what you loved about me?"

He laughs and kisses me again "I do enjoy some of the colourful words that come out of your mouth but I think you should keep them between us"

I frown "Why? I'm not going to change the way I am just because others might not see it as 'proper'"

He looks at me in shock then laughs "I do not want you too but just toning it down a little won't do any harm"

I shrug "I suppose"

Gandalf appears looking like he is in deep thought. He climbs up onto his horse and we move out.


	20. Bad Enchantment

We ride over hills and across plains, the usual middle earth landscape. It takes a while longer than I thought it would but I can see the trees of Mirkwood come into sight. We stop at the very mouth of the forests where there is a wider opening to the trees with a wooden arch and a stone path. Gandalf dismounts first and wanders to the opening.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood" He calls over his shoulder at us.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side" Dwalin says as he dismounts.

The look on Gandalf's face disturbs me a little, he looks doubtful of Dwalin's words.

"Set the ponies loose, let them return to their master" Gandalf says

I jump a little as Thorin's hands grip my waist. I didn't even notice him climb down to begin with. He looks at me curiously as I take the hint and climb down from the pony with Thorin's help.

"Are you okay?" He asks

I nod "Yeah, I just don't like the look of this forest, it feels wrong"

Bilbo walks to my side and nods "This forest feels sick as if a disease lies upon it" He says.

I nod, at least I'm not the only one who thinks so "You couldn't pay me to go in there" I say and step back a little.

Thorin's hand grips my wrist firmly "We have no choice"

"Is there no way around?" Bilbo asks, clearly agreeing with my sentiment

"Not unless we go 200 miles North, or twice that distance South" Gandalf replies and walks through the gate type thing.

I shrug and shake Thorin off "Works for me, I'll head north and catch up with ya'll later! Come on, boy!"

I'm not bloody kidding! I start walking away from the forest but I don't get three feet when I'm pulled back.

"You won't last five minutes out there on your own" Thorin growls in my ear impatiently.

I scoff "I think you underestimate me"

"Fine, ten minutes" He says with a smirk.

I pout and smack his chest "What a thing to say to your fiancée" I mumble

"My fiancée needs to stop wandering off and I will stop" Thorin retorts jokingly.

The ponies are set loose and Nori is working on Gandalf's horse when the man himself comes rushing out the woods.

"Not my horse! I need it!" He shouts.

My eyes widen, no not again!

"You're not leaving us!" Bilbo says

"I wouldn't do this unless I had too" Gandalf replies.

"You just don't want to go in there either! If I say something like that with authority do I get to run away too?" I ask Thorin with a pleading look

"No" He replies

I cross my arms and watch Gandalf talk to Bilbo then it starts to rain. I pull my hood up, the weather matches my mood.

"I'll wait for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe." Gandalf says then stops and look at Thorin pointedly "Do not enter that mountain without me"

Thorin nods but I have a feeling the nod is disingenuous. Gandalf reaches his horse and says "This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray" With that he climbs onto his horse.

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asks me confused.

I shrug in reply. I don't have a clue but I don't want to go in there even more now.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again" Gandalf warns then gallops off shouting "No matter what may come, stick to the path"

Thorin walks past me and grabs my hand and pulls me along with him saying "Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's day. This is our one chance to find the hidden door"

I take a deep breath as we enter the forest. The trees are tall and dense and no light, not even the rain can pierce through. There are only trees and the stone path. The further in we get the more the path is distorted by fallen leaves and dirt.

Thorin kicks at some leaves on the ground when we reach a kind of forest T-junction "The path turns this way" He say and turns to the right.

The Forest gets darker which tells me somewhere up there the sun has set or is setting. The darkness along with the density gets all of us on edge.

"Air I need air!" Bofur says panicked

"My head it's spinning" Oin says

"Aunt Gwen, Aunt Gwen!" I hear Andy mutter

I can feel the panic bubble but I push it down and say "Look, boys, you kind of need to not panic because if you start panicking, I'll start panicking and before you know it I'll be screaming so lets just not panic, okay?"

They nod looking a little more frightened of my threat than the forest, good. To keep my sanity, and Andy's, I start humming a nursery rhyme. It's the first thing that popped into my head. You are my Sunshine. It calms me, it did when I was a kid and it still does now. Thank you mamma!

Bilbo's voice stops my humming "We found the bridge!"

The 'bridge' is no longer a bridge because half of it is gone! I stand near the edge of the dilapidated bridge and try and look for a way over, like the stepping stones they had in the labyrinth or something.

"We could try swim it?" Bofur says.

That water is really awful

"You heard what Gandalf said: A dark magic lies upon this forest. These waters are enchanted" Thorin says.

"It don't look very enchanting to me." Bofur says looking over the edge

"So no swimming? Shame" I say sarcastically and step away from the edge of the bridge.

"We must find another way across" Thorin says and wanders down stream a little

"These vines look strong enough" Kili says.

I walk over to him and look at the vines connecting one side of the river to the other. I pull at one with all my strength and it doesn't snap off.

Kili starts to climb but Thorin snaps "Kili, we send the lightest first"

We all look at Bilbo but I protest "Maybe I should go first. I'm used to getting through obstacle courses a lot more complicated than that. I'll be the quickest"

"No, Bilbo will go first" Thorin snaps

Bilbo steps forward but I throw my arm out. "You know what? Screw that, I'm going first!" I snap.

I've already worked out a route across in my head and I climb up onto the first vine "Guinevere! Stop!" Thorin demands.

I roll my eyes and jump from one vine to the other. They move but not that much. It's easy! I get to the other side no problem and turn back.

"right Bilbo, if it held my weight it will hold yours" I call over. I look at Thorin and his eyes are raging.

I shrug it off, I can look after myself.

Bilbo starts across and shows a lot more difficulty than I did "Gwen, you made this look easier than it is" He calls over.

"Take your time" I tell him

He nods "Alright, can't see any problems" Almost as if it was karma itself he slips and only manages to keep himself steady with the strength of his legs. "Found one"

"Wait there, I'll get you" I say and move to step onto the vines again.

"No, no" Bilbo says calmly "I'm okay." He manages to swing himself upright. He struggles over but finally jumps at the last bit and lands at my feet.

I kneel down and help him up "You okay?" I ask

He shakes his head and says "Something, something is not right" Then he turns and yells "Stay where you are, oh…"

The Dwarves and Andy are all already climbing on the vines. Yeah, they really are not all that bright. Their struggle is actually quite comical. Thorin reaches us first and his first line of protocol is apparently to grab my arm. His eyes are like thunder as he opens his mouth to yell at me but the breaking of tree branches makes him push me behind him instead.

I look over his shoulder and gasp as a gorgeous pure white deer appears in the small clearing up ahead and it is illuminated by the only light that I have seen in this forest so far.

I move away from Thorin and start to edge towards the deer that is until I see Thorin has an arrow in his bow. "What are you doing?" Bilbo asks, his voice sounds slurred.

Thorin lifts his bow and aims it at the deer. My eyes widen and I smack his arm "No!" I cry and Thorin releases the arrow and it misses the deer by a long shot.

The deer prances away and Thorin turns on me again looking pissed and I glare. I'm pissed at him now!

"You shouldn't have done that" Bilbo says "It's bad luck"

"I don't believe in luck" Thorin replies "We make our own luck"

"I think it was just plain rude!" I snap at Thorin.

Thorin reply disappears as we hear a splash. I turn and see Bombur has fallen into the river and is passed out.

"Oh for fuck sake!" I say agitated.


	21. My Sunshine

The Dwarves get themselves over the river and then Bombur out of the water. We have to stop while they make a gurney out of tree branches.

Thorin finally gets to yell at me "What were you thinking?"

"Which time?" I ask cheekily.

He snarls at me "Both times!"

"I don't answer to you Thorin. I'm your future wife not your daughter! I do as I please!" I snap at him.

He grips my arms and pushes me into one of the trees behind me "I only ask you not to do things that will hurt you!"

"Walking could potentially hurt me. Should I stop doing that? If I eat I could choke. Should I stop doing that?" I challenge

Thorin is getting more and more riled by what I'm saying. Almost like he can't help himself he grabs the back of my head and forces my lips onto his. I respond hungrily. I would never do this in front of the company usually but I can't stop myself. My hands lift to Thorin belt, I want him. Now!

Thorin comes to his senses and pushes himself away from me and holds me at arms length "Enough Guinevere, enough! It's this forest. It's clouding both our judgments"

I pant for breath and the fog lifts a little and I feel a blush creep across my cheeks. Oh God, in front of the company… in front of my sisters kid!

"Can I get out of here now" I say placing my head on Thorin's chest.

I hate it in here. It's awful.

They get Bombur onto the makeshift gurney and we continue on our journey, slower now because of Bombur. We travel for a while until we are forced to stop.

"We need to rest" Someone says.

My mind goes numb and I blank out for a moment until I hear Thorin shout "Is there no end to this cursed forest!"

"you are my sunshine, my only sunshine" I mutter, trying to bring myself back but I probably just resemble a crazy lady "you make me happy when skies are grey"

Suddenly a hand closes over mine and I'm being dragged "you'll never know dear, how much I love you" I continue to mutter. Come on Gwen pull yourself together.

What's happening to you? Have you officially lost it? Have you ever had it? Is this all some fucked up dream? The forest, Thorin, Bilbo, the company, everything?

"Stay on the path!" I hear a voice yell.

The path, where is the path "So please don't take my sunshine away"

The fog lifts again. I look around and I'm still holding Thorin's hand but we are not on a path. "What happened?" I ask

"We've lost the path!" Dwalin calls over.

"How?" I ask panicked. 'If you do you will never find it again' that's what Gandalf said

We are forced to just move on. Honestly this place is like one big acid trip! Now I know how Alice felt in wonderland. Is that spider webs I see or am I hallucinating?

We stop yet again "Look a tobacco pouch. There are Dwarves in these woods" Dori says.

Bofur takes it off him "Dwarves from the blue mountains no less. This is exactly like mine"

"Because it is yours, understand? We are going around in circles. We are lost" Bilbo snaps.

"We are not lost. We keep heading east" Thorin says

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun" Oin says.

"Of course we are bloody lost! No sun, no stars no nothing! What we need is google maps!" I snap

"What's a google maps?" Bofur asks

"Something you need to remind me to get Andy to invent" I reply

I don't know how but suddenly the bloody Dwarves start fighting.

"Quiet! All of you!" Thorin shouts.

Everyone shuts up "We are being watched" Thorin whispers.

He beckons for me to go to him and I do but before I reach him I feel a piercing pain in my back and I pass out.


	22. Intimidation Techniques

Screaming is the first thing I hear. Then battle cries then nothing. Next thing I hear is a very tense conversation.

"What is this? Another Dwarf? Or a human like the boy?" A smooth but bitter voice asks and I'm rolled over.

My eyes won't open, why won't they open? I can't speak either. "Do not touch her!" Thorin yells

"Well, she is no Dwarf" The voice says then hands touch my hair then brushes against my ear "She's no Elf either though she could be one. She is human. Tell me why is a beautiful human girl travelling with 13 Dwarves?"

"She is my fiancée" Thorin snaps

"Not only a thief but a liar as well" The man says something in Elvish then I am lifted off the ground and held against a solid chest. I black out again.

I sit up in shock and look around. What the hell just happened? Bed, I'm on a bed. Why am I on a bed? I climb out of the bed and look around. The room is bright and the only thing I can think of is wood. Everything is made of wood, from the four poster bed to the vanity, to the dresser and even the walls and floor, although, it is beautiful and bright. I look down at myself and I've been changed. I'm wearing a silver dress that goes awesome with my blonde hair, but, I don't understand why I am wearing it and where is Thorin? Where's Andy? I leave the room cautiously. Where am I? I follow the corridor to my left for a good 20 minutes before I finally come to a room, but it's not a room per say it's a kind of platform thing.

"You are awake I see" The deep, male voice startles me.

"Jesus!" I snap as I spin to locate the source with a hand over my racing heart.

I look up and there, on a large throne on a pedestal sits a rather handsome, blonde haired Elf, with a crown made of twigs and berries and sporting some killer eyebrows, his eyes are a steel blue which are cold compared to Thorin's cobalt.

He raises an eyebrow at my exclamation but doesn't comment on it instead he says "Why is a beautiful young woman, such as yourself, travelling with 13 Dwarves and a young human boy?"

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine" I say with a smile. Be nice to the pretty stranger or he may kill you. I don't know his mental state.

The man smirks "Your question is?"

"Where am I?" I ask

"You are in the halls of the Woodland Realm" The man answers.

"So, still Mirkwood?" I ask

"I believe it is your turn to answer my question" The man says

"Oh right, yeah. I'm Thorin Oakenshield's fiancée. Where's my nephew?" I ask

He frowns "My turn. Yes you are still in Mirkwood. What is your name?"

"Guinevere Halliwell, what's yours?" I reply confused about his frown

"Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm" He replies with a self satisfied smirk that tells me he likes saying that.

My eyes widen "Oh you're that Thranduil? Yeah Thorin does not like you"

He smirks "I do not care if Thorin Oakenshield likes me."

"Where is he?" I ask

"Thorin? He's in my dungeons with the rest of his company" He replies

I feel a jolt of anger "You can't do that! Thorin is a King, he deserves respect!"

Thranduil laughs "He is not a King yet"

"It is his birthright and how dare you lock up an innocent child like my nephew! Give him back to me!" I snap

Thranduil stands from his throne and makes his way down to me "Your passion for the Dwarf is admirable and your loyalty and beauty is that fit for a Queen"

Thranduil is standing in front of me now and he towers above my 4'11 frame "What exactly are you getting at?" I ask cautiously taking a purposeful step back.

He smirks and looks over my shoulder. I turn and see Thorin being escorted up the steps towards us. I sigh in relief. He does the same. I run up to him and throw my arms around his neck.

"Are you okay?" I ask, my voice muffled by his neck

"Are you?" He asks

I nod "yeah" I pull back and look him over checking for any horrible injuries. He's a state "Why are you covered in spider's webs?"

"We were attacked by spiders" He tells me.

The confused look on my face tells him to elaborate "Giant spiders that wanted to eat us"

I shiver "Uh! I hate spiders!"

Thorin looks over my shoulder and glares at Thranduil "How dare you deny me my own fiancée!"

I look back at Thranduil who is still smirking then speaks while walking around Thorin and I "Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I, myself, suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary or something of that ilk"

Thranduil bends down to peer in to Thorin's now stoic face "You have found a way in" It was a statement not a question. Thranduil straightens and backs away "You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's jewel, the Arkenstone" Thranduil grins "It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that" The grin drops off his face… this guy is expressive "There are gems in the mountain that I to desire. White gems of pure starlight" He looks dreamy now before nodding "I offer you my help"

Thorin smirks "I am listening"

"I will let you go if you but return what is mine" Thranduil says

Sounds fair. Thorin turns and walks away slowly "A favour for a favour"

"You have my word. From one King to another" Thranduil says.

Thorin stops walking "I would not trust Thranduil, the Great King" He starts yelling "To honour his word! Should the end of all days be upon us"

Thorin turns looking furious and shouts "You lack all honour! I've seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us"

Thranduil is looking a little perturbed a look that turns to rage when Thorin says something in Dwarvish that Thranduil did not appreciate.

He gets up into Thorin face and snaps "Do not talk to me about dragon fire! I know its wrath and ruin" He closes his eyes and his face distorts to reveal a hideous burn scar as he talks "I have faced the great serpents of the North" He steps back again and his face goes back to normal "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon but he would not listen. You are just like him"

Thranduil waves his hand and two guards grab onto Thorin. I gasp and reach for him but Thranduil pulls me back. Thorin looks pissed.

"Stay here if you will and rot. A hundreds years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait." Thranduil says then caresses my cheek with the back of his hand

.

"Keep your filthy hands off her!" Thorin yells.

"Take a good look, Thorin Oakenshield because this will be the last time you see her. She does make a suiting Queen, it would be a shame to waste it" Thranduil says.

My anger boils over and I struggle against him "Get off of me!"

"Gwen!" Thorin screams as he's dragged off.

I turn on Thranduil full of rage "Who the hell do you think you are? You better be playing some kind of joke because that is the only thing stopping me from killing you right now!" I scream in his face

He laughs at me, actually laughs at me! I bite down on my teeth and clench my fist and take a swing at him. He dodges my blow easily and grabs my fist and pulls my arm until my body collides with his. I feel literally Dwarfed next to this guy but it does not calm my anger in the slightest.

"If you are going to keep me here I demand to be kept with my company!" I say quietly but dangerously, a talent I have inherited from my mother.

Thranduil grips my chin in between his thumb and his forefinger and forces me to look into his face. "Yes, a Queen indeed, my Queen"

"That won't even work, I'm human and you're an Elf. I won't even live 100 years" I say with a raised eyebrow.

Thranduil shrugs "It doesn't matter. I want you, your beauty rivals that of Galadriel herself and you will be my Queen"

I push him away and step back quickly "I don't care if you want me or not. I will not respond to such a blatant display of male arrogance. I am not a prize! Do you understand?" I seethe in my most intimidating voice. I'm a cop and I'm Scottish, I am pretty damn intimidating!

Thranduil's eyes widen then he grins "Beautiful with a personality and fire! You are unlike any woman I have ever met"

"Yeah so I've heard" I reply, getting a little sick of hearing that now.

Thranduil waves his hand and a hand grips my arm firmly but gently, I struggle against the guard "You will marry me, Guinevere. Soon you will fall in love with me but until then you will be a prisoner"

With that I'm dragged away. I'm dragged back to the room I woke up in and I'm shoved through the door and it's closed and locked behind me. I bang on it, I know it's useless but I do it anyway.

"Let me out of here you narcissistic arsehole!" I scream rather inarticulately.

I would have thought someone who held himself so proudly would be turned off by my abrasive attitude, most men in my world are, but strong, confident, independent women seem to turn these men on! Who is this Galadriel chick? I can't compare myself to someone I have never seen. I need to get out of here! I kicked down Beorn's door I can kick down this fucker! I grab the bottom of the dress and lift it all the way to my thighs. I square my shoulders, lift my foot and kick out with all my might. The door doesn't budge but I heard a splintering. My foot hurts like hell too! I limp over to the bed and sit on it and hold my foot. I do not need a broken foot right now! Looking back, trying to kick the door down without shoes on wasn't exactly my finest hour… the dimness of these damn Dwarves is starting to rub off on me! I stand up and limp around the room. Where are my damn clothes? At least my boots I mean come on! Oh my bag! I dive for the backpack but the only thing inside is my skirt and shirt, no tights and my ankle boots. They'll do! I slide them on and shoulder my bag. I limp back over to the door and kick at it again, the door wobbles and I hear more splintering. I give it one more hard kick and it swings open with a bang as it ricochets off the wall. I wince at the noise it makes and pause for a moment and listen. When I'm satisfied no one is coming I grab my bag and I sneak away. I don't know whether to be offended that these Elves underestimate me so much that they don't even feel the need to guard the door or relieved. I'm going to go for relieved.


	23. Great Escape

Protocol number one, find the dungeons, protocol two, make sure Thorin is okay, protocol three bust them out and finally, protocol four, get the hell out of this fucking forest! I follow the same path I did the first time but keep my eyes peeled for any sort of movement. I hear music, talking and laughter, the tell tale signs of a slamming party which I feel rather offended I was not invited too. Thranduil is the worst at courting! I peek around the corner into the throne room, paying particular attention to the throne and see no one not even a guard. Good! I rush through that open space and down the flight of stairs that Thorin was dragged down. I meet a T-junction and I contemplate my option: Up a flight of stairs or down a flight of stairs. Dungeons are usually in the lower levels right? I turn left and head down the stairs. I see bars on doors and get excited. I get closer and hear the Dwarves talk amongst each other and get even more excited. I reach the first prison and see Oin and Gloin.

"Hey!" I say excitedly.

"Guinevere, are you okay lass?" Gloin asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" I reply

"Aunt Gwen!" Andy says quietly.

I rush over and grip his hand "Oh thank God. You okay kid?"

He nods "Aye, I'm all good"

"Gwen?" Thorin's voice calls, he sounds surprised.

I make my way over and pass Balin then I reach Thorin. I sigh in relief when I see he is okay and take his outstretched hand.

"Honestly, you boys need to stop underestimating me!" I tell him then kiss him through the bars.

"How did you escape?" Thorin asks, his eyes survey my body looking for any injuries.

"Kicked down the door. You know, for a guy with tonnes of life experience, Thranduil is really dumb!" I say while observing the prison door for some sort weakness.

"He is not aware of your door skills" I hear Kili say.

I laugh a little "Well he will be soon. So I need to get you guys out of here" I look around "Where do they keep the keys?"

"Right here?" A voice says.

I turn around in fright but relax when I see Bilbo "Bilbo!" The Dwarves cheer.

"Shh, there are guards near by!" Bilbo whispers as he unlocks the door to Thorin's cell first.

Thorin steps out and wraps his arms around me as Bilbo carries on letting Dwarves out.

"I was so worried about you. Did he touch you?" Thorin asks, his implications clear through his angry tone.

I scoff "Yeah, like I would let him!"

Thorin grins and follows me as I follow Bilbo down a flight of stairs. He leads us to a wine cellar and I hear snores. I look over and there are two passed out Elves sitting close by with empty bottles of wine sitting around. Jealous!

"This way!" Bilbo whispers.

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Kili exclaims in a whisper.

"You're supposed to be leading us out not further in!" Bofur whispers to Bilbo

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo argues and gets hushed by Bofur.

I walk passed a shelf full of bottles of wine and I turn to Thorin "Do you think they will miss one? I could really do with a drink or ten after the months I've had"

Thorin bites back a smile as Bilbo says "Everyone climb into the barrels, quick"

"Are you mad? They'll find us!" Dwalin protests.

"No, No, they won't! I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!" Bilbo pleads.

I hear shouting in the distance and dive for a barrel even before Thorin says "Do as he says"

"Already doing it!" I say climbing into a barrel with very little grace. My boobs get stuck on the way in "Shit!" I mutter.

Bilbo comes over "You okay?"

"My boobs are stuck!" I mutter. I push them down and I slip into the barrel "Got it!"

"What do we do now?" Bofur asks

I look at Bilbo who is standing by a lever "Hold your breath"

"Hold me breath?" Bofur asks confused

Bilbo pulls the lever and I scream as my barrel, and the others, tumble through a newly opened hole in the floor. I scream again when I hit freezing cold water and my front ricochets off the barrel. I hold my breasts in pain. Stupid big boob.

"You okay?" Andy asks looking at me in concern.

I nod "I think I broke my boob"

Andy bursts out laughing and I frown "Hey! Bit of sympathy wouldn't go amiss!"

I look around "Where's Bilbo?"

Thorin looks around concerned. At that moment the roof opens and Bilbo slides out backwards and falls into the water.

"Well done Master Baggins" Thorin says as Bilbo grabs onto my barrel.

I pat his wet shoulder, my long sleeve landing in the water. I sigh irritated, I hate this dress.

"let's go!" Dwalin shouts "Go, come on!"

We paddle our way through the cave and eventually the tide takes over. "Hold on!" I hear Thorin yell

"To what?" Andy snaps.

I see what Thorin is referring too and my eyes widen "Hey, Andy, you're not scared of water rides right?"

"No why?" He replies

"Oh, good" I reply

With that my barrel plummets down the small waterfall. I hold my breath as water laps over my head. I cough out the water I accidently inhaled as I surface. I reach over the barrel and grip Bilbo's jacket tightly as the rapids throw our barrels down the river. A horn blow as we approach the walls of the woodland realm. The rapids slow. I watch in defeat as an Elf runs up the steps of the wall and pulls on a lever that closes the gates.

"No!" Thorin shouts as he hits the gates.

Andy has ended up by him somehow and I ended up in the back next to Fili and Kili. I look up at the Elves who draw their weapons and smile nervously. An arrow comes out of nowhere and impales itself into an Elf's back. I scream loudly as an Orc climbs over the wall.


	24. Barrel Battle

"Gwen!" Thorin yells anxiously.

They appear from all sides and swarm across the walls and rocks. Some start throwing themselves into the water, trying to attack us. Fili pushes my head down into the barrel.

"Stay down!" He shouts

I cover my head with my arms, you don't have to tell me twice! I feel something grab my hair and pull harshly. I scream in pain. A grunt later, it lets go. "Move her down!" Thorin yells.

I risk a peek as my barrel is pushed under the archway and up to the gate, directly between Thorin and Andy. I lift myself straighter and rub my head. A small battle is raging in front of me. We're defenceless!

Thorin grips my chin and forces me to look at him "Are you hurt?"

I shake my head "I'm fine"

"Kili!" I hear Fili yell and my eyes widen. Oh God!

"Kili" Thorin gasps.

"What is it? What's happening?" I shout anxiously. Where's Kili?

Suddenly the gates open and my barrel plummets down a larger waterfall. I barely have time to scream when I'm half drowned. My barrel pops up and I cough painfully, expelling water from my lungs. We're thrown down vicious rapids. I can barely hear or see from the water lapping over my head every few seconds. I do notice Bilbo slipping from my barrel. I reach for him.

"Bilbo!" I shout but I miss his jacket by a millimetre.

He manages to grab onto Oin's Barrel and I sigh in relief. Relief that is short lived when a sword narrowly misses my head. I scream and duck back into the barrel. I risk peeking now and again and see the Dwarves accumulating and passing weapons from one to another. Taking down Orc's weapon-less. All and all being badass while I hide in a barrel. Very brave, Halliwell! I watch in fascination as Bomber's barrel ends up flying into the air and bouncing from rock to rock, flying over the river to the other side, taking down Orc's as it goes. He lands, barrel destroyed but he kicks out the bottom takes down a bunch of Orc's with an axe he accumulated and runs to the river side and jumps into an empty barrel… That was fucking epic!

A handsome blonde Elf jumps out of nowhere and lands on Dori and Dwalin's heads and takes down Orc's with his bow and arrow. My fascination is peeked again as I watch this Elf that scarily resembles Thranduil take down the Orc's around him. He balances on one foot and takes down more. He jumps from Dwarf to Dwarf and onto the river bank. This guy fights like it's a dance… it's actually quite beautiful to watch. He then jumps from Dwarf to Dwarf, using them as stepping stones to get to the other side of the river. He makes eye contact with me briefly and his eyes widen a small fraction. I gasp as an Orc comes up behind him. I'm about to yell out for him to watch his back when a weapon flies from behind me and impales into the Orc's chest. I turn and look at Thorin with surprise and with pride. He just saved an Elf's life. He didn't have to but he did.

Our barrels continue to be thrown down river until eventually we lose both the Elves and the Orcs. The rapids finally slow right down and I let out a sigh and slump into the barrel. Well, that was… unexpected.

"Andy? You okay?" I say looking behind me at the slumped over 18 year old. His blonde hair plastered to the side of his face.

He raises his and waves weakly before letting it fall back on the barrel. I let out a breathless giggle.


	25. The Bargeman

"Anything behind us?" Thorin yells

"Not that I can see!" Balin replies.

I see land and paddle towards it, I need out of this barrel!

"I think we've out run the Orcs!" Bofur shouts.

"Not for long" Thorin replies "We've lost the current"

"Bombur's half drowned!" Dwalin yells.

I look over at the large Dwarf and see that the barrel he is in is completely submerged.

"Make for the shore!" Thorin shouts. I'm already there.

I struggle out of the barrel but the stupid sleeve of this stupid dress is caught in one of the splinters. I pull it and the delicate material rips to the elbow. I stare at it for a moment then grin and repeat the process with the other sleeve. I hear Kili gasp in pain.

I turn to see him collapse to the ground. I run over as he pats his wound timidly with a piece of cloth.

"Move your hand" I tell him.

"I'm fine" He snaps.

"Shut up and move your hand before I move it for you" I snap back.

He moves his hand. I inspect the wound and I don't like what I'm seeing "It looks infected"

"On your feet!" Thorin shouts.

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding" Fili says to his Uncle.

"There's an Orc pack on our trail! We keep moving" Thorin replies and I look at him surprised. Maybe he's just worried about us getting caught?

Andy drops to my side and has the cast offs of my sleeves in his hand "Here, use this"

"To where?" I hear Balin ask as I clean Kili's wound. The Dwarf nearly breaks Andy's wrist when he grabs on to it.

"The Mountain. We're so close" Bilbo says.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it" Balin says.

"So, we go around" Bilbo says.

"The Orc's will run us down as sure as daylight, we've no weapons to defend ourselves" Dwalin states

"Bind his leg, quickly! You have two minutes" Thorin says to me impatiently.

I'm already halfway through binding it and I turn to the Dwarf "Thorin"

He look at me "Shut up! It'll take as long as it takes and you'll just wait" I snap.

He looks shocked, then angry. I turn my back to him and tighten the material around Kili's leg. He hisses in pain "Sorry" I mutter as I tie the material together.

I hear a whoosh and wood splintering. I jump at look over my shoulder. An arrow whizzes past my ear and collides with something behind me. I gasp and step back, tripping over my skirt as I go. Andy catches me before I hit the rocks. I look up at the man on the rocks above us and glare. What a dick!

He has his bow and arrow pointed in our direction "Do it again and you're dead"

"Excuse me, but you're from Lake Town if I'm not mistaken. That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?" Balin asks

I stand straight and snap "That guy nearly took my bloody ear off!"

The guy looks at me and his bow lowers "I've got good aim, if I wanted to take your ear off I would have"

I smile sarcastically "Well, in that case all is forgiven, dick"

"My Lady!" Balin snaps.

I shrug and the guy puts away his weapon with a smirk "You've got a crude mouth for a Lady" The guy says moving over to the barrels

"I ain't no Lady" I reply.

The guy starts taking barrels to the barge and loading them on. Andy punches my arm as the Dwarves follow the bargeman.

"Oi! What?" I snap.

"Why must you insult the only person that can get us out of here?" Andy asks

I pick up my skirt and follow the Dwarves and Bilbo "Because he was being a Dick! I called it!"

The guy hears me and looks over "What makes you think I would help you?" He asks "The young Lady over there doesn't seem to want to be near me"

I roll my eyes "Big baby." I mutter and Andy hits me again.

"Hey!" I snap at him.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" Balin asks kindly, probably trying to patch up what I said.

"A boy and two girls" He replies. I look at him, seems a bit young to have so many kids.

"And your wife, I imagine she's a beauty" Balin says

"Aye, she was" the guy says.

I feel instantly guilty for my attitude… but he did nearly impale me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…" Balin says guiltily.

"Oh come on, come on. Enough of the niceties" Dwalin interrupts impatiently.

"What's you hurry?" The guy asks

"What's it to you?" Dwalin asks

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands" The guy asks

"We are simple merchants from the blue mountain journeying to see our kind in the iron hills" Balin replies.

The guy looks at me and smirks "Simple merchants you say?"

Thorin steps forward "We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?"

The guy looks at him then touches one of the beat up barrels "I know where these barrels come from"

"What of it?" Thorin asks impatiently

"I don't know what business you had with the Elves but I don't think it ended well." The guy says "No one enters Lake Town but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil"

The guy throws the rope tying his barge to the dock at Balin. "Offer him more" I hear Thorin say.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen" Balin says

"Aye, but for that, you would need a smuggler" The guy says

"For which we would pay double" Balin says

The guy looks suddenly interested. Andy steps forward "If you're hesitant because of my aunt then just ignore her. She's a bitch to everyone"

My jaw drops but Thorin beats me to slapping the boy over the head "Show some respect, boy"

I lift my skirt and approach the guy "He's right though. Just take us would you? I'll even say please"

The guy laughs "Get on"

I smile and Dwarves all climb onto the boat, the guy and I continue to look at each other. He holds out his hand "Bard" He says

"Excuse me?" I say

"My name, it's Bard" He says with a smirk.

I take his hand and he helps me onto the barge "Guinevere Halliwell."


	26. Laketown Men

The temperature falls dramatically. I can't see more than a foot in front of my face. There is ice in the water. Winter does not beat around the bush here does it? I'm absolutely freezing! My hair is still wet and the moisture in the air from the fog is preventing it from drying. I shiver violently and pull my knees to my chest. I know we haven't been on the water long but it feels like a decade. I shiver again and let out a shaky breath.

"You alright there, my Lady?" Bard asks

I nod "It's cold" I mutter

"It's winter" He replies

I glare up at him briefly "I know that!" I snap before burying my face into my arms, hoping to catch some sort of heat.

Something is dropped around my shoulders. I look to see a worn blanket. I look back up at Bard in surprise. "You need to keep warm or you'll get ill" He states

I hold the blanket around me tighter and give the man a genuine smile "Thank you"

"Watch out!" Bofur shouts.

Bard turns the boat with ease. I can now see the ruins around us. I wonder what used to stand here?

"What are you trying to do? Drown us?" Thorin snaps at the bargeman.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here" Bard replies

I look over at Thorin a little upset. I'm clearly suffering over here, usually he would comfort me or something. I stand and head over to the group who are sitting at the opposite end of the barge.

"I say we throw him over the side and be done with it" I hear Dwalin mutter as I approach.

I frown at him "Oh, Bard! His name's Bard!" Bilbo snaps

"How do you know?" Bofur asks

"Uh, I asked him" Bilbo replies. I smile at his tone.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him" Dwalin says

Thorin's arm wraps around my shoulders and he pulls me into his side. "You don't have to like him, we just have to pay him" Balin says

"Where did you get the blanket?" Thorin growls in my ear.

"Bard gave it to me. I'm freezing. He's an alright guy" I reply

Thorin glares over his shoulder and hold me to his chest tightly with both arms wrapped around me. I smile and press myself closer into his warmth.

"Come on lads, turn out your pockets" Balin states.

There is a general sigh of annoyance. Andy and I look at each other and shrug. This is the first time we've even seen what money here looks like.

"How do you know he won't betray us?" Dwalin whispers to Thorin, and I suppose me.

"We don't" Thorin replies.

"Um, there's just a wee problem." Balin says "We're ten coins short"

I look at Balin then to Thorin "What are we going to do?" I ask.

Thorin is looking at someone pointedly. I turn my head to see "Gloin" Thorin says "Come in, give us what you have"

Gloin pretends to look shocked "Don't look to me. I've been bled dry by this venture. What have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and…" He stops suddnely and stares at something wide eyed. I follow his gaze and see the mountain "Bless my beard" Gloin gasps and pulls his coin purse out and gives it to Balin "Here, take it, take all of it"

All the Dwarves are staring at the mountain like it was… words can't describe it. Magic? Hope? Love? Something along those lines. Bilbo coughs suddenly and jerks his head towards Bard. I look to see the man powering towards us.

"The money, quick! Give it to me" Bard says desperately.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions, not before" Thorin states firmly.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead" Bard states.

"Man's got my vote, where do you want us to hide? The barrels?" I ask

He nods "Yes"

My smile drops "I was kidding!"

"I'm not, get in" Bard says as Balin hands him the coins.

Bilbo is the first to act. I follow his lead, gathering my skirt up in my arms so it doesn't get stuck on the barrel. I hear the Dwarves grumble as they also climb into barrels. Now what? The barge stops and I can see the port through the little hole in the barrel. Bard is talking to some guy.

Dwalin jumps to conclusions "He's talking to someone. He's pointing right at us!"

"What!" I hear Thorin snap.

"He's selling us out!" Dwalin says angrily.

"Guys, shut up!" I snap then I suddenly get a mouthful of fish.

"Ew!" I gasp and try to move away from the fish.

"Stay!" Bard whispers at me and pushes me further into the barrel.

"Dude!" I snap.

Before I know it I'm covered in fish and resisting the urge to throw up. This is fucking gross! At least I'm not cold anymore…

The barge starts moving again and slows not too long later. I hear muffled voices. Bard's is the loudest.

"Morning, Percy" Bard says

"Anything to declare?" A voice asks

"Nothing, but I am cold and tired and ready for home" Bard replies

"You and me both" The guy replies "There we are. All in order"

I would let out a relieved breath but I'm not breathing. I really hate the smell of fish.

"Not so fast!" Another voice snaps. Oh, crap! Who's this now? "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm, only, they're not empty are they Bard? If I recall correctly you're licensed as a Bargeman. Not a fisherman"

"That's none of your business" Bard snaps at the new man

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business" The guy says, what a weasel!

"Oh, come on Alfred, have a heart! People need to eat!" Bard says

"These fish are illegal! Empty the barrels over the side!" My heart beats hard against my chest. Oh God no! Do not empty these barrels!

There is a bit of commotion as I hear the guards talk to each other and a barrel scraping across the barge floor.

"Folk in this town are struggling!" Bard says "Times are hard. Food is scare"

"Not my problem!" Alfred replies, what an ass!

"And when the people hear that the Master is dumping fish back into the lake? When the rioting start? Will it be your problem then?" Bard asks

"Stop!" Alfred snaps and the barrels stop moving "Ever the peoples champion eh Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favour now Bargeman, but it won't last. Raise the gate! The master has his eye on you. You'd do well to remember. We know where you live"

"It's a small town, Alfred. Everyone knows where everyone lives" Bard replies.

I smile a little, this guy has some serious sass! After a couple of minutes my barrel is tipped over and I literally slide out. I pull myself to my feet quickly and brush off the fish that is sticking to me.

"Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!" I gasp.

I move over to Andy and help him out of his Barrel. "That was fucking rank" He says with disgust

"Tell me about it" I reply.

Thorin's hand grips my wrist tightly. I look at him surprised "You stay close to me, understand?"

I nod and head off of the Barge and follow Bard.

"Stay close!" Bard says

He stops at a corner and peers around. "Follow me"

"What is this place?" Bilbo asks

"This, Master Baggins, is the world of men" Thorin replies.

Andy and I look at each other and around at the shanty town. I feel kind of offended. I'm human!

"Keep your heads down and keep moving" Bard instructs.

I can see Bilbo look around in wonder. "Here, is it just me or does this remind you of the harbour in our town?" Andy says to me

I nod "Unsettlingly, yes"

"Stop! In the name of the law" Someone shouts and I automatically stop, even though the Dwarves bolt.

I can't help it! It's built into me! I watch as the guards completely bypass me and go straight for the Dwarves, Bilbo and Andy. The boys beat the crap out of them then hide their unconscious bodies. Bard pulls me to hide behind a pillar as a guy who looks like head honcho of the guard appears. Everyone goes back to what they were doing.

"What's going on here?" The guy asks "Stay where you are, nobody leaves"

"Stay here" Bard whispers before walking up to the guy "Alright there!"

"You" The guy growls "What are you up to, Bard?"

"Me?" Bard asks surprised "Nothing, I'm up to nothing"

"Yeah" The guy mutters unconvinced and walks towards me.

I panic. Shit! I have no choice but to just try and act casual. He comes right to my side, looks down at me briefly before scanning the area.

"Hey, Rider" Bard says. I turn to see Bard with a petticoat in his hand "Your wife would look lovely in this"

I cough to hide my laugh.

"How do you know my wife?" Rider asks

"I know her as well as any man in this town" Bard replies

Ohh, ouch! I hear the guards walk away and Bard comes back "Come on" He says

"Dude, ouch on the wife comment." I tell him, still grinning.

Bard smirks as he leads us into a, I guess you could say residential area. A kid comes around the corner and says "Da! Our house, it's being watched"

"Now what?" I ask

"Toilet, go through the toilet" he says

I shake my head "Oh, hell no! I'm not going through anyone's toilet!

"Thought you said you were no lady?" Bard asks with a smirk

I glare at him "Mate! It's called feminine dignity which I intend to hold onto"

Bard looks at me. "The guards didn't even notice you. Looked right through you. Alright, come through the front"

"What? No!" Thorin snaps.

"Thorin, sweetie, I am not going through any damn toilet! The man says come through the front door, I'm going through the front door!" I say determinedly.

Bard leads the way while the others go through the toilet. I think Thorin is the only male in the world that would actually overlook his Mrs, toilet diving but if you are presented with a better alternative, you bloody well take it!


	27. Bard's Family

I follow Bard and his kid up to a little house and follow the kid in. I hear Bard whistle behind me and I turn "You can tell the Master I'm done for the day"

I raise an eyebrow "Wow, folk are really nosey here huh?"

"Da!" a little girl exclaims and hugs Bard as he closes the door.

An older girl runs over "Father! There you are! I was so worried"

The youngest looks about eight, the oldest early teens. I look at Bard. He seems a bit young to have a teenager.

The girls look at me "Who is she?" The little one asks

"This is Guinevere" Bard replies "Guinevere, my daughters, Sigrid and Tilda"

I wave to the girls "Hello"

The oldest looks at me with a little concern "You must be cold, I'll get a blanket and clean clothes"

She runs off and I smile after her. She must have taken over being the mother to her two younger siblings after their mother died. Sweet girl.

The youngest is staring at me. I smile at her "Da, why are there Dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Sigrid asks, coming through from a room in the back with a blanket and clothes.

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asks

I laugh "Aw, you're cute" I say out loud by accident.

She look up at me with a blush of embarrassment. Sigrid hands me the blanket and clothes "You can get changed behind the modesty screen" She says pointing at it.

I take the stuff "Thank you, this is very kind"

She smiles "It's not a problem"

I hear the Dwarves clamber up the steps as I walk behind the screen and start stripping out of this God forsaken dress. I'm tempted to burn the thing after the hell it's put me through! The new dress is warm, made of wool I think. There is an off white coloured undershirt, a light purple vest and a light purple skirt that doesn't quite reach the floor, which is a good thing. It's a nice, simple outfit.

"Where is Gwen?" I hear Thorin snap harshly.

I raise my hand "Relax, I'm over here."

I hear footsteps followed my Sigrid gasping "Wait! Master Dwarf, she's changing!"

Thorin is already walking around the screen with a scowl on his face. I have the skirt on but I'm currently pulling the shirt over my head. I pull it down quickly "Thorin!" I snap.

I frown at him as a pull on the vest "Baby, you need to chill out a bit!"

"Miss Guinevere? Are you alright?" Sigrid asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I reply then wave my hand at Thorin "Out, go get dry and warm"

Thorin hesitates slightly "Come here" He says

I walk over to him and look up at him curiously "Yeah?"

He kisses me, firmly and passionately. That anxiety I didn't realise I was carrying disappears when his mouth meets mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself closer to him. This is the best feeling in the world and I realise this is the first time we've kissed properly since that night at Beorn's. Thorin's hands grip my hips tightly and he pulls back from my lips. I try and follow but he chuckles as he holds me back.

"Patience, Gwen." He says to me quietly.

I open my eyes and look up at him with a pout "I'm not a patient person. You and I have that in common"

Thorin laughs and kisses my forehead before walking away. I shake my head with a little smile and tie the vest tight around my waist, grab the old dress and the blanket and head out. Sigrid and Tilda are handing blankets and dry clothes out to the company.

"They may not be the best fit, but they'll keep you warm" Bard says

I head over to Andy and wrap my blanket over the one he already has on, I don't want him to get sick.

"You alright son?" I ask and rub his shivering arms

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just a bit cold" he replies.

I nod and hug him. He freezes in my grasp "Uh, what are you doing?" He asks

"Shh, body heat" I reply

Andy pasts my shoulder "I'm good, I'm good"

I pull away with a pout "You never let me hug you anymore. You always used too. I remember when you were seven years old, you used to sit on my knee as I read to you and taught you how to use a computer. You used to love me!"

Andy's face burns with embarrassment "Aunt Gwen, could you not" He mutters

I stand with a laugh "I get it, you're too cool for your old aunt now."

I look over at Thorin who is staring out the window like he's seen a ghost. I head over "You okay?" I ask him.

"A Dwarvish Windlance" He gasps

I follow his sights to the windlance on top of a building "A Dwarvish what now?" I ask

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Bilbo says

"He has" Balin replies. "The last time we saw such a weapon the city was on fire. It was the day the Dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale, Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast but Dragon hide is tough, tougher than the toughest armour. Only a black our fired from a windlance could pierce the Dragon's hide and few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"Had the aim of men been true that day, much would've been different" Thorin says

I frown a little. I'm not one hundred percent sure that Thorin actually realises that I am human. The 'men' that he talks about, well, I am in that race category. I know he doesn't mean me or the kid but still!

"You speak as if you were there" Bard says

"All Dwarves know the tale" Thorin replies

"Then you will know that Girion hit the dragon and loosened a scale under the left wing." Bard's son, Bain states passionately "One more shot and he would've killed the beast"

Dwalin chuckles "That's a fairy story lad, nothing more"

"How do you know that?" I ask Dwalin

He looks at me surprised "My Lady?"

"How do you know he didn't loosen a scale? Have you seen that particular area of the dragon?" I ask

"Well, no, lass" Dwalin replies

I shrug "Well then it's perfectly possible then" I reply with a smile at Bain.

"It matters not" Thorin says and looks at Bard "You took our money, where are the weapons?"

"Wait here" Bard says then disappears.

Andy appears at my side and whispers "What was that?"

I jump and look at him surprised "What was what?"

"Defending someone you've never laid eyes on" Andy replies

I shrug "Well, they keep putting down the human race without giving it its dues."

Andy chuckles "That's it? You're getting all prissy over that?"

I sigh "I don't know why"

"Your loyal, you can't help yourself" Andy replies with a laugh

"Yeah, but I'm going to be Thorin's wife. I need to re-evaluate where my loyalties lie"


	28. Lady Guinevere?

"Tomorrow starts the last days of Autumn" I hear Thorin say. I head over to him, Balin, Fili and Kili curiously

"Durin's day falls the morning after next, we must reach the mountain before then" Balin says

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asks

"Then this quest has been for nothing" Fili says

"Would you guys just relax. We'll get there" I state firmly.

"You know that how?" Fili asks

I roll my eyes "I don't but if we already decide we're defeated then we will be. Have a little faith"

I look up as Bard comes in with a wet arsenal under his arm. I go over as he drops it on the table and opens it. I raise an eyebrow at the weapons… if you can even call them that. They'd do damage though.

The Dwarves pick up some of the tools and stare at them confused "What is this?" Thorin asks impatiently holding a hook on a stick

"A pike hook made from an old harpoon" Bard replies

"And this?" Kili asks picking up a giant hammer.

"A crowbill we call it, fashioned from a smithies hammer. It's heavy in hand I grant but in defence of your life? It will serve you better than none" Bard replies

"We paid you for weapons! Iron forged swords and axes!" Gloin snaps

"It's a joke!" Bofur shouts and throws the thing on his hand back onto the table. The others copy.

"You won't find better outside the city armoury!" Bard shouts over the noise. I look at Thorin as he exchanges a look with Dwalin "All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key"

"Thorin" Balin says "Why not take what's on offer and go. I've made do with less and so have you. I say we leave now!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Bard snaps loudly. I look up at him in shock. Say what now?

"What did you say?" Dwalin hisses

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and warf in the town. You must way till night fall" Bard says

"What is a Warf?" Andy asks me

I shrug "I don't know, I thought it was a place, you know, Canary Warf"

Andy nods "Me too, well, you learn something new every day"

"Especially these days" I reply

"Tell me about it, it's like someone pressed the reset button on life" Andy says

I scoff "You're still just a kid! I've got my whole adult life to re-establish"

"Dude, you're 25" Andy says

I shrug "So? Still a hefty amount of years to learn one thing then learn another. I need to earn to be lady-like and stuff"

Andy chuckles "Yeah, okay, we'll see about that"

I frown at him "I can be a Lady!"

"Yeah when pigs fly" Andy replies

I put my hands on my hips "I could!"

"Didn't gran already try that with you?" Andy asks

I roll my eyes "Yeah but I was going out of my way to ignore her."

"I'll believe it when I see it" Andy states.

I scoff "Yeah, well, you will!" I swear I could knock that kid out sometimes!

"Gwen, Andy, let's go" Thorin says

I look over at him confused "Go where?"

"The armoury, then we're getting out of here" Thorin replies and takes my hand.

"But Bard said to stay" I reply nervously.

"We do not answer to the Bargeman" Thorin replies and we leave the house.

"Wait! You can't leave!" Bain shouts, trying to block our way

13 Dwarves is too much for the young boy and he is easily moved aside. "Sorry kid" I say on the way passed.

The sun is setting over the water and the shadows in Laketown are already quite dense. We slip through the town undetected. Darkness falls completely as we reach the armoury.

"I don't know how I feel about this" I mutter "This is stealing"

"It's for the greater good, lass" Balin says

I remain unconvinced "If you say so" I reply.

"Stop being such a goody two shoes" Andy mutters

I glare at him "I'm really starting to not like you"

"Who are you kidding, you love me" He replies.

"Shh" Fili hisses at us.

"As soon as we get the weapons we head straight for the mountain. Go, go, go." Thorin turns to me "You wait here"

I nod "Be careful"

He nods and I notice that some of the Dwarves have made a Dwarf ladder out of their own bodies. I'm a bit impressed. Once some of the Dwarves and Bilbo are in the armoury the rest of us wait outside. I sudden clanging and banging from inside causes me to jump.

"Oh God! What was that?" I whisper, desperate to be in there.

Suddenly the air is filled with yelling men. Oh fuck!

"Run!" Dori shouts.

I scream when I'm nearly run through with a spear. I step back with my hands up. I knew this was a bad idea. We are marched through the town to a large house smack in the middle of it. This must be the Master's home. The whole town seems to come out and watch the spectacle that is us. Well the Dwarves, let's be honest, I'm human, I'm not exactly a rarity, neither is Andy.

"What is the meaning of this?" A tall fat guy with thinning red hair snaps as he exits his house. This must be the Master.

"Caught them stealing weapons, Sire" Rider, head guard, states

"Ah, enemies of the State eh?" The Master asks

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if there ever was, Sire" The little mono-browed man from next to the master says. This must be Alfred, I recognise his voice.

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin snaps "You do not know to whom you speak!" He steps forward and indicates to Thorin "This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

Thorin steps forward "We are the Dwarves of Erebor! We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin looks around at the crowd "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbour filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the centre of all trade in the North!" There is a general mutter of agreement from the crowd "I will see those days return! I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

I grin at how passionately Thorin is speaking as the crowd cheers. My baby is a great public speaker!

"Death!" Bard shouts over the crowd as he forces his way through "That is what you will bring upon us!"

I look at Bard confused and a little worried, what is he talking about?

Bard walks right up to Thorin "Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all!"

"You can listen to this naysayer but I promise you this, if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin say passionately. I sigh, I am so turned on right now, it's not even funny.

"Why should we take your word for it, eh? We know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?" Alfred asks

"Me!" Bilbo shouts before I can even open my mouth, but to be fair I'm his future wife, I'm very biased "I can vouch for him!" Bilbo continues "Now I have travelled with these Dwarves, and… well with these two" Bilbo says pointing at Andy and I "far and through great danger and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word then he will keep it"

The crowd cheers again and I grin down at Bilbo, he's such a good friend.

"All of you! Listen to me!" Bard shouts "You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the fire storm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain King. So driven by greed he could not see beyond his own desire!"

"Now, now, we must not forget, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The Master shouts

"That's true, Sire. We all know the story, arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark" Alfred says

There is a murmur of agreement amongst the crowd. I frown, people are so flaky. Wasn't Bard their 'champion' not a couple of hours ago?

Bard advances on Thorin "You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!"

"I have the only right" Thorin snaps back. He turns to the Master "I speak to the Master of the men of a Lake. Will you see the Prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

"I say unto you, welcome!" The Master shouts and the whole crowd cheers "Welcome and thrice welcome! King under the Mountain!"

I can't help but clap a little with the rest of the crowd. That's my man. _My_ man! Bard storms off and Thorin comes over to me and grabs my hand. I look at him confused until he starts pulling me towards the steps to the Master's home. My eyes widen and I try and dig my heels into the ground.

"I would like to introduce to you, Guinevere Halliwell. My Fiancée" Thorin says loudly, looking at the Master but addressing everyone.

My face feels hot and I really just want the ground to open and swallow me. The Master looks over me then bows.

My eyes widen. No one has ever bowed to me before "Welcome, My Lady. Future Queen on Erebor"

Thorin looks at me with a glint of pride on his eyes. I kind of feel like a trophy wife all of a sudden. I also feel nauseated. I can't deal with all of this attention! I just stare at the Master as he straightens up. I should say something, anything!

"My Queen is shy" Thorin says on my behalf. Oh God! I was quiet for too long.

The Master chuckles then says loudly "It's time for celebration!"

The crowd cheers and I take my first breath in five minutes. I can't handle this! I can't be a Queen!


	29. Being Aristocratic

Relief flushes through me as a party starts around us. Wine and ale were brought out and we were all set up in the Master's house for the night. I spend the majority of the night sitting in a corner, staring into a goblet of wine, thinking about the way I just froze when Thorin introduced me to the Master and the entirety of Laketown. I knew things like that would happen as his future wife and I know he is going to become King of Erebor and I'm going to become Queen but still this fear built up inside me which caused me to freeze. A part of me wants Thorin and I to just live quiet lives, the way I had planned my life to be. Another part of me, the part that wants Thorin to have everything he wants, tells me to just grin and bare it all, for him. There is something seriously wrong with me! I think I'm the only girl in the universe who doesn't want to be a Queen.

"My love, are you okay?" I look up at Thorin surprised.

"Yes, I'm fine" I reply and take a drink "This is good wine"

Thorin frowns "You're lying to me"

My eyes widen "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are" He replies with a smirk. He leans down to my level and stares into my eyes "I know you very well, Miss Halliwell. Do not think for a moment that you can lie to me"

I smile "Here we go with the Miss Halliwell bit again."

Thorin takes my goblet out of my hand and I reach for it again with a noise of protest. "Hey!"

He takes my hand in his gently "Come with me" he says quietly.

I smile and stand up with him "Where are we going?" I ask as he leads me throw the corridors.

"In here" He says and pushes a door open.

I walk into the bedroom and look around curiously then smirk "Well, well, Thorin Oakenshield. Are you propositioning me?"

Thorin closes the door with a chuckle "Yes, yes I am. Do you accept?"

I lean against the wall behind me and say "Anything for you, my King"

Thorin pulls me against him firmly and kisses me roughly. Oh, this is a new kind of kiss. I like it. His hands are already pulling at the ties on my vest. He pushes it off my shoulders and pulls away from my mouth briefly to pull my undershirt off. I coolness in the air makes me shiver.

"Are you cold, my love?" Thorin asks, his voice lower and rough.

I nod "Yeah"

Thorin smirks at me while cupping one on my breasts gently "I'll warm you up"

I let out a laugh and kiss him. I can't stop my hands from wandering down his chest to the hem of his shirt. I play with it as Thorin kisses down my jaw to my neck. I pull his belt off along with the jacket. He is forced to detach himself from my neck as I lift his shirt over his head. He throws away impatiently and his mouth moves down my chest to my breasts. My breath quickens with anticipation. My very core is awake with a desire I almost forgot Thorin could bring out in me. As his mouth presses surprisingly gently on the curve of my left breast I feel a shiver run through my entire frame. I feel him smirk against my skin and he lowers his head and kisses one breasts before taking the nipple into his mouth. I gasp at the sensation. Thorin detaches himself from my chest and lowers himself to his knees. Dear God he has got to stop doing that, it turns me on a little more than it should. He pulls the skirt off my hips and allows it to pool around my feet. I step out of it and kick it aside before kicking off my boots. Thorin runs his hands up my legs slowly then presses his lips into my inner thigh. My breathing is heavy as I stare down at the Dwarf with lust. Thorin's hands hooks his fingers in my underwear and pulls them off me painfully slow.

"Christ, Thorin stop doing that!" I gasp.

"What?" He asks innocently.

I glare down at him "Teasing me"

He chuckles and presses his finger into the little cluster of nerves between my legs. I gasp and my hips jerk violently. He moves his head forward to take place of his hand but I push him away.

"No, just do it, right now!" I tell him

Thorin laughs and pulls himself to his feet. I stare at his chest for a moment. Damn he's fine!

"As you wish, my Lady" He says.

He lifts me into his arms then walks over to the bed and drops me onto the soft mattress. Thorin stands in front of me and takes off the rest of his clothes. I watch him, mesmerized, oh yeah, this is worth anything aristocracy can throw at me. Thorin crawls between my legs and kisses me gently. He enters me with one hard thrust. I cry out and grip his shoulders. Christ! My body still needs to adapt to him. Thorin stops moving and looks at me with a little guilt.

"I'm fine, go!" I tell him breathlessly.

He nods and his movements are rougher and harder than they were last time. I lift my hips up to meet his instinctively as he pounds into me harder, losing all inhibition. I'm gasping loudly as he hits that spot inside me that sends waves of pleasure through my entire nervous system. His thrusts become erratic and he grabs my face and turns it to look at him.

"Look at me" He growls.

I keep my eyes trained on him. There is a fire in his eyes as he stares into mine. My eyes close instinctively as a powerful orgasm shoots through me. Thorin kisses me, consuming my scream and stills inside of me. He collapses on top of me, his breath hot in my ear.

I stroke his hair gently. "I love you, Thorin"

Thorin lifts himself onto his forearms and smiles at me gently "I love you too, Miss Halliwell"

I laugh a little "You gonna keep calling me that even after we're married?"

He chuckles and kisses me "No, you'll no longer be Miss Halliwell after we are married. You will be Queen Guinevere of Durin's folk"

I laugh nervously as he climbs off of me and pulls on his trousers "Yeah, Queen Guinevere, okay"

Thorin looks at me curiously "You sound hesitant"

I shake my head "Not hesitant, nervous… maybe even a little scared"

Thorin nods and lies next to me "You'll be a great Queen."

"I'm human" I say

He shrugs "yes, and?"

"Well, won't your people be a bit annoyed that their Queen is just some random human girl you picked up on the side of the road?" I ask

Thorin frowns "Is that what you have been worrying about?"

"Yeah, well that and what Andy said. I'm not Lady-like, I don't even know how to be Lady-like" I reply

Thorin laughs "Gwen, have you met a Dwarf woman?"

I shake my head "No"

"There is a reason why the race of men believe there are none and that is because they are very alike to the men. In attitude and appearance" He says

"Appearance?" I ask

"They have beards" He replies.

I bite my lip "Yet you're attracted to me?"

Thorin chuckles "I like my women hairless"

I giggle "Yeah well I like my men with body hair, that constitutes a real man to me"

Thorin laughs and kisses my forehead "Get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

I nod and slide under the covers. I sigh at the comfort. I miss beds. One upside to being a Queen is that I'm going to have an awesome bed.


	30. Hidden Door

"What is this?" I ask holding up the clothes.

"You can't wear that dress when we go to the mountain" Thorin replies

I look down at the purple skirt and nod "I suppose."

I change into the leggings and too long, dark red tunic. I strap the black belt around my waist and the belt for my sword around my hips. I pull on the black boots and stand.

"They're a bit big" I say looking down at myself. The tunic is down to my knees.

Thorin chuckles when he looks at me "You look beautiful in everything you wear"

I laugh and take the sword he hands to me "You're just saying that 'cause I'm marrying you"

Thorin grins and shakes his head while draping the cloak in his hand over my shoulders "Let's go, my love"

"Lead the way, mon Capitaine!" I say with a curtsey.

Thorin laughs again and he walks out the door. I follow him quickly. Thorin and I meet with the company down stairs and I hear the cheering before we step out of the door. The doors open and the cheering is louder. I stay close behind Thorin as we walk down the harbour and down to the boat waiting for us. I look over at Kili in concern. He is very pale and he's sweating more that he should.

"You do know we're one short" Bilbo says and I look away from Kili "Where's Bofur?"

"If he's not here, we leave him behind" Thorin states

I frown "We should wait for him"

"We don't have time" Thorin replies

"If we're to find the door before nightfall, we can risk no more delays" Balin says

Thorin takes my hand and helps me onto the boat then he throws his hand out and stops Kili "Not you. We must travel at speed. You will slow us down"

"Thorin" I say with surprise.

Kili smiles, thinking Thorin's kidding "What are you talking about? I'm coming with you"

When Thorin doesn't reply the smile on Kili's face falls "I'm going to be there when the door opens! When we first look upon the halls of our Fathers, Thorin"

Thorin puts his hand on his nephew's shoulder "Kili, stay here, rest. Join us when you're healed"

"I'll stay with the lad" Ori says "My duty lies with the wounded"

"Uncle." Fili says "We grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales that you told us. You cannot take that away from him!"

Thorin looks at Fili gently "Fili"

"I will carry him if I must!" Fili says desperately.

Thorin grips his shoulder "One day you may be King and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest on one Dwarf. Not even my own kin"

"Thorin, he's your nephew" I say gently

"I said no" Thorin says firmly.

Fili climbs out of the boat "Fili don't be a fool! You belong with the company" Thorin says firmly

"I belong with my brother!" Fili snaps.

"May be King? As in, he expects you to…ew" Andy mutters.

I shrug and stare at Thorin feeling a little scared. I don't want to give birth!

"Should I stay too?" Andy asks

I sigh with relief "Yes, thank you"

Andy pats my shoulder "Last thing I need you doing is putting yourself in danger to save me"

I smile at him as he climbs out for the boat. For a kid, he can be rather perceptive to my thinking. I jump as music plays and the Master steps up onto a platform.

"Go now with our goodwill and good wishes!" He exclaims. "And may you bring good fortune to all!"

I roll my eyes, that guy's a douche bag. We sail over the lake and land on a rocky shore. The lads and I all climb out of the boat and head up the rocky hills. The walk is longer than I thought it was going to be. It looked so close! Bilbo stops and I copy him. I place my hands on my knees and take a few deep breaths. I hate hills!

"It's so quiet" Bilbo says

"It wasn't always this way" Balin tells him "One these slopes were lined with woodland. The trees were filled with bird song"

Bilbo stares at a bird that lands on a rock near us. He looks worried.

"Relax, Master Baggins, we have food, we have told and we're making good times" Thorin says

"Oh good, does that mean I can have a power nap? I can't stand hill climbing. Give me a long distance marathon chasing a methed up purse snatcher any day!" I say breathlessly.

"Methed up?" Bilbo asks

I shake my head "I'll explain that another time"

At the top I can see the entire landscape for miles. A ruined city lies before the lonely mountain.

I stare at it in awe "It's bigger than I pictured" I say quietly.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asks

"This was once the city of Dale. Now it is a ruin. The Desolation of Smaug" Balin says

"The sun will soon reach midday. We must find the hidden door to the mountain before it sets." Thorin moves towards the downward slope of the hill "This way"

"Wait!" Bilbo demands "Is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we to"

"Do you see him?" Thorin interrupts harshly "We have no time to wait upon the Wizard. We're on our own. Come!"

"Wait! Wait! Thorin!" I say "We have to wait!"

Thorin grabs my wrist tightly and pulls me down the slope "Let's go!"

"Thorin! Slow down! I'll fall!" I exclaim and pull my arm away "What the hell is the matter with you?" I snap and storm past him.

At the base of the mountain I look up with a little awe and a little reluctance. I really don't want to climb this.

"If the map is true then the hidden door is directly above us" Balin says as we start climbing a little hidden staircase in the side of the mountain.

"Up here!" I hear Bilbo shout.

We reach the top of the staircase and leans against the wall gasping for breath. "You have keen eyes Master Baggins!" Thorin says with a grin.

"What are we looking at?" I ask. All I see is a wall.

"Are you alright, lass?" Balin asks

I nod "yeah great. My legs aren't as strong as I thought they were"

I see Thorin smirk at me and a blush creeps across my face. Perverted ass!

Thorin touches the wall beside my head "This must be it, the hidden door. Look all those who doubted us" He pulls out the key and holds it up to company "Rue this day!"

The company cheers. Dwalin steps towards the wall "Excuse me, lass. We have a key, so there must be a keyhole!"

"The last light of Durin's day will shine upon the keyhole!" Thorin says with a grin.

"Happy New Year!" I exclaim and throw my hands in the air.

"What?" Thorin asks confused.

"Did I get that wrong? Durin's Day Dwarvish New Year right?" I ask

Thorin grins "Yes it is"

My smile falls from my face "The sun is setting"

Thorin spins around wide eyed then turns to Nori and nods towards the wall. Nori takes a spoon out of his pocket and starts tapping the wall. Dwalin starts kicking the wall.

"Quiet! I can't hear from all your banging!" Nori snaps

"It's not here! It's not here!" Dwalin exclaims

"Break it down!" Throin demands.

I watch anxiously as the Dwarves try and break down the wall with their weapons.

"it's no use! The Door's sealed! It cannot be open by brute force!" Balin shouts over the clanging.

The Dwarves stop banging on the wall "There is powerful magic on it"

The sun sets over the cliffs in the distance. I look over at Thorin slowly and look at him sympathetically.

"No!" He exclaims and moves forward, pulling his map out and stares at it "The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the Keyhole." He looks up at us "That's what it says" He walks over to Balin "What did we miss? What did we miss? Balin?"

"We've lost the light. There is no more to be done" Balin states sadly "We had but one chance. Come away lads, it's over"

Balin walks away and the company follow, all of them look disappointed.

"Wait a minute? Where are you going? We can't give up now!" Bilbo exclaims.

I head over to Thorin and put my hand on his arm "Come on, honey. It's over now."

Thorin turns to me looking severely disappointed and upset. He holds the key then drops it to the floor "I don't understand" He mutters

I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly "It's okay, Thorin. It's not the end of the world." I pull away and kiss him "We still have each other"

Thorin nods a little and kisses me back before taking my hand and pulling me away. Poor Thorin, he needed this. His birth right denied because of the misreading of a map. Yet, why do I feel relieved?


	31. Childish Behaviour

"Come Back! Come Back!" I hear Bilbo shout.

I look up the mountain and I see something glowing. I pat Thorin's arm and point "What is that?" I ask

Thorin follows my gaze "The door!" He exclaims and speeds back up the mountain.

I follow quickly. I stumble to the top in time to see Thorin pick up the key slowly and carefully from the ground. I look at the wall and it is aglow with an intricately carved door that wasn't there before.

"Am I high or is that wall glowing?" I ask with wide eyes

"That's a Dwarven door, lass" Balin says.

I nod "That is so cool"

Thorin steps forward and slips the key into a keyhole I know was not there earlier. This is insane! Thorin pushes the wall firmly and it opens. My mouth falls open.

"The wall opened… the wall opened!" I exclaim quietly and excitedly. I can't remember why I was relieved we couldn't do this anymore!

"Erebor" Thorin says

"Thorin" Balin says, sounding chocked up. I hear him sob and Thorin puts his hand on the older Dwarves shoulder.

Thorin steps through the door "I know these walls. These halls. This stone." He places his hands and foreheads on the wall. "You remember it, Balin? Chambers filled with Golden light?"

"I remember" Balin says, walking through the door. "Lass, come here"

I move forward slowly. I stop just at the entrance of the mountain. That anxiety comes back and I step away again with a shake of my head. I can't go in there! Thorin holds out his hand from the end of the hall.

"Guinevere. Come." He says

I stare at his hand and walk forward into the mountain. It's surprisingly warm in here. I take Thorin's hand tightly and he pulls me into his chest. The others walk in.

"Herein lies the seventh Kingdom of Durin's folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all Dwarves in defence of this home" I turn as Gloin speaks and look up at the area above the door where there is a carving of a throne, something oval shaped and Ancient Ruins around them. Dwarves are Vikings?

"The throne of the King" I hear Balin say to Bilbo

"And what's that above it?" Bilbo asks

"The Arkenstone" Balin says

"Arkenstone. What's that?" Bilbo asks.

"That, Master Burglar, is why you're here" Thorin states.

I frown "I don't know, guys. Something feels off"

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asks

I shake my head "It's an instinct, something doesn't feel right"

"You're anxious is all, lass" Balin says kindly.

Balin leads Bilbo away and explains the jewel to him. I look at Thorin "What does the jewel look like?" I ask

He looks at me and smiles "Like your eyes"

I bink subconsciously and look away "Um, what if there is a very much alive Dragon down there?" I ask "We run right?"

"Running is not an option" Thorin says

I raise an eyebrow "Um, yes it is. No amount of pride or gold is worth our lives"

Thorin looks down at me briefly before looking away, not answering me. We wait longer. I hear tinkling in the distance that makes me cringe and shush Bilbo from here.

"I thought Hobbit are supposed to be quiet? I could make less noise than that!" I whisper.

"Lass, I don't think that was Bilbo" Balin says

My eyes widen and I feel my heart drop into my stomach "Oh God… It's awake"

"Out we go!" Balin says and pushes everyone towards the exit. Even from outside I can hear the Dragon move and talk… It can talk! Light fills the halls. Dragon fire? Oh God, Bilbo!

"What about Bilbo?" Ori asks

"Give him more time!" Thorin replies.

"To do what? To be killed?" Balin asks edgily

Thorin looks at him "You're afraid" He states and I frown.

"Yes, I'm afraid!" Balin replies

"I'm afraid!" I say putting my hand up.

Neither Dwarf listens.

"I fear for you" Balin says pointing at Thorin "A sickness lies upon that treasure horde. A sickness that drove your Grandfather mad"

"I am not my grandfather" Thorin states

"You're not yourself!" Balin retorts "The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there and…"

"I will not risk this quest on the life of one… Burglar" Thorin snaps

My mouth drops open "Bilbo, his name is Bilbo" Balin snaps

"He's our friend. We can't abandon him to wrath of a Dragon!" I say

Thorin ignores me. I glare at him and punch his arm "Who the hell do you think you are? Don't ignore me! Bilbo saved your damn life and you're just gonna leave him to be barbequed? Balin's right you're not yourself"

Thorin turns on me angrily "You don't know who I am!"

I lean back and raise an eyebrow "Oh really? Well, if I know you that little then maybe we shouldn't get married after all." I scoff "I mean how can you marry someone you don't even know?" I pull the bead out of my hair and give it to Balin "Excuse me"

I walk away from the company and settle on a rock a decent distance away from the company and hot tears stream down my face but I contain my sobs. What the hell did I do that for? He was being pig headed! But that's no reason to break our engagement. I sigh and drop my face into my hands, I am such a brat! Gwen, you have some serious commitment issues you need to work out, girl.

"Guinevere" Thorin says from behind me

I feel my walls go up and keep my back to him "Oh, I'm sorry. Do we know each other?" I ask sarcastically.

Thorin sighs "I apologize. I did not mean what I said" He holds the bead in front of my face. I stare at it a moment before looking up at Thorin.

I sigh and take the bead "I'm sorry too. Trying to break our engagement like that was childish on my part. I just have anxieties when it comes to relationships I guess and the stress of this whole situation doesn't help"

Thorin holds my chin in his hand. His eyes grow dark as he whispers "I wouldn't allow you to leave me Gwen. Not even if you wanted to"

My eyes widen a fraction and I take a sharp breath. Thorin smile and kisses my forehead "I love you"

I smile "I love you too"

He turns and walks into the mountain. My smile falls from my face. Is he going after Bilbo alone?


	32. Navigating Erebor

I follow after Thorin "Lass! No!" Balin shouts and grabs my elbow.

"He can't go alone! He doesn't stand a chance! It's a fucking Dragon!" I exclaim and shake myself out of his grasp.

"Follow her!" Bain yells and the Dwarves are on my tail.

I spot Thorin and Bilbo and run up to them. I spot the gold first and I nearly fall over my own feet. Holy crap that is a lot of gold!

"Come on! We've got to…" My voice trails off when I see the two looking at something. I turn and gasp.

"Oh, shit" I mutter. That is a big Dragon. I kind of pictured it smaller. The company joins us and lifts their weapons.

"What the hell are they gonna do against that!" I exclaim

"You will burn!" Smaug growls.

"Run!" Thorin yells. The air feels hot as I'm shoved off the edge of the staircase and down a mountain of gold. I run through the doorway in front of me. The others follow.

"Thorin!" I shout as I hear him scream.

He comes diving into the room, his back of fire. I let out a sharp scream but he gets himself out of the coat and recovers like a pro. "Come on!"

I hold my chest and take a deep breath "I do not like that thing!" I say and follow the company.

"You're telling me" Bilbo replies.

Erebor is full of tunnels and corners. I am so lost it is unbelievable. I think it would take my entire life to work this place out. If I survive today anyway. Thorin slows and puts his hand up and shushes us. I look over the Dwarves and see we have come across a bridge, a very long bridge that extends over the room full of Gold… the room Smaug is in. Great.

"We've given him the slip!" Dori says excitedly.

"No, he's too cunning for that" Dwalin replies

"When you guys said Dragon I was picturing a brainless, giant lizard with magpie tendencies not a ginormous fucking beast that talks! I think that thing could swallow my house whole" I whisper, terrified

"Gwen, you need to calm yourself" Thorin says gently

I nod and breath slowly and deeply "Okay, I'm fine, now what?"

"The Western Guardroom. There may be a way out" Thorin says

"It's too high, there's no chance that way" Balin says

"It's our only chance" Thorin replies "We have to try"

Thorin starts over the bridge slowly. I follow and keep myself as close to him as possible. This is the longest bridge in the world to me right now. We're about halfway across when I hear a loud clang and freeze. I look over my shoulder and see Bilbo touching his body looking surprised. Suddenly a shadow appears over us and I reluctantly look up. My mouth opens with a silent scream as Smaug appears overhead, gold falling from his scales. Thorin's hand clamps down on my mouth tightly. I wasn't actually going to scream! How stupid does he think I am? Smaug doesn't seem to notice us and Thorin moves slowly again, pulling me with him. He walks through the door and lets me go.

"Let's go!" Thorin whispers and runs off down the hall. We follow again, turning corners and going down hallway after hallway that all look the damn same.

Suddenly Thorin skids to a halt and turns into a doorway. I follow directly behind him. I accidently gasp loudly at the sight in front of me and my hand shoots to my mouth. Mummified bodies are strewn across the floor in front of a collapsed doorway.

"Oh my God" I mutter.

"That's it then" Dwalin says "There's no way out"

"That last of our kin." Balin says sadly "They must have come here, hoping beyond hope"

I see the body of a child and let out an unintentional sob "Nobody deserves to die like this. Especially not innocent people" I say, my voice shaky. My eyes filled with tears that won't shed.

"We can try to reach the mines. We might last a few days" Balin states

"I will not die like this!" Thorin says firmly. I nod in agreement, will I fuck! "Cowering, clawing for breath. We make for the forges"

"He'll see us, as sure as death" Dwalin says

"Not if we split up" Thorin says

"Thorin, we'll never make it" Balin says

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire then we will all burn together!" Thorin states passionately.

"I second that. I refuse to believe that I was brought all the way to this world to die of starvation in a fucking cave! If the universe wanted to off me, there is plenty of things in my own world that would do that" I say resolutely "It's gonna take a lot more than a giant lizard to off me!"

Thorin smirks "You're coming with me"

"I know" I reply

"Right let's go, quickly!" Thorin says running from the room. Bilbo and Balin follow us.

Halfway back across the bridge Smaug appears around the corner saying "Flee! Flee! Run for your lives"

We stop in our tracks and stare up at the Dragon. "Over here!" Someone shouts from across the room

Smaug turns sharply to locate the noise. "Go! Go!" I exclaim and push Thorin's back gently.

We take off and run through the doorway at the other side. We run down a long flight of stairs that opens up into a large, high ceiling corridor with a large, intricate, metal doorway. We run down it until Balin skids to a stop next to a door. I stop with him.

"Through here! It's through here!"

Thorin keeps running "Thorin!" Bilbo shouts.

Thorin stops and turns. The ground shakes and I turn slowly. Smaug comes around the corner looking like a wolf that has just spotted some sheep.

"Follow Balin!" Thorin says and turns and runs.

"Thorin!" I shout but I'm forced to run through the door as fire fills the corridor. Smaug bounds past us.

I run back out and see Smaug crawling into a large mine shaft. My heart is beating painfully against my chest. I rush to the edge of the mine shaft. The other Dwarves have joined us. "Thorin!" I scream down the shaft.

Dwalin hits a machine thing next to him. The cogs start spinning fast enough to cut diamond. I look back over the edge anxiously to see Thorin shooting back up the shaft and past the dragon. Smaug follows him and is faster. Smaug catches the rope with his teeth and pulls. The machine next to me collapses into the shaft. I gasp as Thorin lands on the Smaug's mouth. Smaug opens his mouth but Thorin jumps and grips onto something. Nori hits a machine further away from where I'm standing. Thorin is shot back up the shaft again. I watch Smaug open his mouth and the fire brews in his throat. Oh shit! Dwalin grabs my arms and pulls me away from edge as the fire shoots into the air.


	33. Molten Gold

"Go, lass, go!" Dwalin shouts and pushes me back towards the door.

I grab Thorin's face the moment I see him "Are you hurt?" I ask in a panic.

He pulls my hands off gently "I'm fine, my love"

"This plan is not going to work" Dwalin states "These furnaces are stone cold"

"He's right. We've no fire hot enough to set them ablaze" Balin says

"Have we not?" Thorin asks

I sigh "Please be kidding"

"No, I'm not" Thorin grips my shoulders gently and leads me to one of the thick pillars that make up the doors. "Stay here, do not move. Understand?"

I nod "Okay"

He moves between the pillars and shouts "I did not look to see you so easily outwitted! You have grown slow and fat in your dotage slug!" The floor shakes. "Take cover" Thorin says and presses himself against the pillar next to me.

The others dive for the other pillars as the air grows hot. Fire licks the sides of the pillars. The metal grows hot against my back and I can smell my hair being singed. The furnaces in front of me are set ablaze by the intensity of the Smaug's fire. The fire stops and I throw myself away from the metal as my back burns painfully.

"Bombur! Get those bellows working!" Thorin shouts. Smaug smashes his body against the metal barrier.

"Bilbo! Up there. On my mark, pull the lever" Thorin shouts. I move further away from the collapsing doorway.

"Gwen, see that door" Thorin says pointing to the other end of the room.

I nod.

"Go hide in it" he says

"Ok… wait, what?" I say

"Go, now!" Thorin shouts as part of the doorway snaps.

I run for the door. Smaug crashes through the gates as I skid to a hold, just inside the door frame. I watch with shock and awe as each Dwarf does their own job. The furnace's blare and water floods into the chamber. Everything around Smaug comes alive. The Dragon struggles to manoeuvre around the room. Blue bomb type things smash into the Dragon and he ends up tangled in the cables above his head. Rivers of Gold spew from the furnaces and, despite the chaos, I find it rather spectacular. I've never seen gold like that before.

"Lead him to the gallery of the kings!" Thorin yells.

I watch as he grabs a wheelbarrow and runs towards Smaug. I bite my lip hard as anxiety floods my veins. What is he doing? He throws the wheelbarrow into the river of gold and follows it. He uses the wheelbarrow as a boat. Smart! The platform Bilbo is standing on collapses as Smaug hits it with his tail. The rubble looks as if it's going to block Thorin's path.

"My Lady! Run!" Gloin shouts as he runs passed me. The other Dwarves follow.

"What about Thorin and Bilbo?" I ask anxiously

"They'll meet us there" Dwalin says and pushes me on.

I'm lead into a large room with a ceiling so high, in this light I can't see the roof. It is lined with intricately carved pillars and heavily detailed, very large statues of male Dwarves. The floor is made of stone that has been so polished, if clean, would resemble glass.

"Wow" I mutter.

"Be impressed later, lass. Climb the scaffold" Dwalin says

I climb the ladders of the scaffolding. I hear Smaug crash into the room and the whole place shakes. I have to hold on to the rungs of the ladder tightly to stop myself falling off. The scaffolding is situated directly behind a large statue. I can't see passed it into the room but I can hear everything.

"You think that you can deceive me, Barrel-rider?" Smaug's voice booms and echoes in the cavernous room. Is he talking to Bilbo? "You have come from Laketown. This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy Dwarves and those miserable tub trading Lake-men"

"My Lady, hold onto this chain and when the signal is given pull with all your might" Dwalin whispers to me.

I take the thick chain "what's the signal?" I whisper back

"You'll know it when you hear it" He replies and takes another part of the chain.

Pull when they pull, got it.

"Those snivelling cowards with their long bows and black arrows" Smaug continues "Perhaps it's time I paid them a visit"

I contain my gasp. Andy's in that town!

"You cannot go to Laketown!" I hear Bilbo yell

"You care about them, do you?" I hear Smaug ask and I don't like his tone. "Good, then you can watch them die"

"No" I gasp.

"Hold your ground, lass" Dwalin says quietly.

"Here!" Thorin yells loudly. I look up at the statue and Thorin is standing on its shoulder, holding onto a chain "You witless worm!"

"You" Smaug growls.

"I am taking back what you stole" Thorin says confidently

I hear Smaug's steps bang off the floor and his voice grows louder as he approaches "You will take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I am King under the Mountain!"

"This is not your Kingdom!" Thorin yells "These are Dwarf lands. This is Dwarf gold! And we will have our revenge!"

Thorin yells something in Dwarvish and I take that as the sign and pull as hard as I can. The chain pops out the back the statue along with a few others. The statue falls apart. I stare in awe as the stone falls to reveal a golden version of the statue underneath. Wow… There is a pause where Smaug is as silent as the dead. The statue suddenly spurts liquid gold as it collapses. There is so much of it, it takes Smaug down until all I can see is a bath of gold taking up the entire room. Is it dead? It's molten gold. That would kill something, right? Like a King Midas thing. Smaug bursts from the gold suddenly with a roar.

"Revenge?" Smaug yells angrily as he storms towards the doors that leads out of the mountain "Revenge? I will show you revenge!"

He breaks through the doors and disappears into the sky. Oh no, Laketown. Andy!

"They'll already be halfway here lass" Dwalin says reassuringly.

I shake my head, horrified "Maybe but what about everyone else? What have we done?"


	34. King's Chamber

I climb down the scaffolding quickly and jump across the small gap between the ladder and the higher platform of the hall to avoid the golden pond below.

"My Lady! Where are you going?" A voice calls after me

I ignore them and run then length of the hall and exit the mountain. I watch Smaug fly towards Laketown with great speed. Oh no. I'm frozen to the spot, just staring at the town on the lake, they know it is coming. They must have heard the gates collapse. I climb further up the rocks to see more clearly. I hear footsteps follow me quickly.

"Guinevere!" Thorin snaps. The others have followed him, Bilbo included.

I don't look at them. I stare in horror as Smaug attacks the city. Then the screams fill the air. The town is set ablaze. My fear escalates. Andy…

"Poor souls" I hear Balin say.

I hand falls on my shoulder "The lads want let your boy die, lass. Be reassured" Balin says

I nod. Andy is the most important person to me but what about those who are dying over there. Hopefully most of them will get out. I notice Smaug isn't flying anymore. I can only sort of see him through the flames. I frown in wonder as Smaug suddenly bursts into the sky and starts acting erratically.

"What is it doing?" I mutter.

The Dragon stills in the air then falls. My eyes widen. It's dead! How? The sound of it hitting the town vibrates across to us.

"What was that?" Ori asks

"It fell. I saw it" Bilbo replies "It's dead. Smaug is dead"

I hear birds squawk loudly from above and I turn to look "Look there! The Ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain!" Gloin exclaims

"Aye, word will spread. Before long, every soul on Middle Earth shall know. The Dragon is dead!" Balin states

I look around and I spot Thorin heading for the mountain. I follow him. He's been acting a little weird lately. I wonder if he's feeling sick.

I lose him down a corridor that on one side has a waist high stone bannister instead of a wall overlooking a part of the mountain I don't recognise, and the other is lined with doors. I look around confused. Where the hell am I? Oh crap, I'm going to die down here trying to find my way out! I decide to explore. I might find a way out by accident. The halls I'm walking through must have been residential. Each door I look into resembles a little house. That is until I come across a giant set of double doors that are intricately carved with runes. I pull the handles and the doors open with a loud creak. They lead to a large staircase. I follow the stairs to a second corridor with the same layout as the one below but this one is considerably wider, there are old tapestries lining the walls and the doors are larger and spaced considerably wider apart. I open the nearest and fanciest door and step in slowly. The room is brighter than I thought it would be, it's illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from the open doorway at the other end of the room that leads out to a large stone balcony, I can't see most of it. The room is large. Filled with an array of furniture, furs on the floor as rugs, paintings on certain parts of the walls and a long cold fire place. I can see a smaller set of doors in one wall, I wonder where it leads? I move further into the room, intending to investigate further when I see movement from outside. I head towards the open doors slowly.

"Who is there?" A voice booms loudly.

"Thorin? It's me" I reply and relax.

Thorin comes over to the door and smiles at me "How did you find me?"

I grin "By accident"

He chuckles and holds his hand out to me. I take it and he leads me onto the balcony. It is facing the opposite way from the lake. A protective measure I assume. Instead it looks over a vast plain that I assume at one time was forest. In comparison to the sheer size of the mountain, this area is a blimp.

"I'm surprised" I say looking at the view

"How so?" Thorin asks

"I didn't expect there to be balconies" I reply with a smile

"Dwarves do enjoy fresh air on occasion too, my love" Thorin says with a chuckle.

"What is this place?" I ask

Thorin smirks "The king's chambers. This level is the Royal residencies."

"I'm assuming that's what those runes say on the doors leading up here?" I ask

Thorin nods.

"I need to learn how to read your language, what is it even called?" I ask

"Khuzdul" Thorin replies

"It looks like an ancient language from my world called Norse. They remind me of Dwarves a little." I tell him and lean on the balconies bannister.

"Tell me about where you are from" Thorin says leaning next to me

"I'm from a little island that is usually cold and wet but beautiful. It was once split into four kingdoms but they united one at a time. The Kingdom I lived in was the last to join the union. Dwarves also kind of remind me of my people. The general behaviour and the surprising number of gingers." I tell him

"I remember you said you had a monarch" Thorin says

I nod "Yeah, A Queen. Like I said before though, she's just a figure head, no real political power. I come from a democratic country, we vote for our leader."

Thorin smirks "Really?"

"Really, really" I reply

"Is that why you are so reluctant to be a Queen?" Thorin asks

I shake my head "I'm not reluctant, just scared. I hate standing in front of large crowds of people and it's still hard to comprehend"

"You are a natural born leader. You have nothing to worry about" Thorin says

I smirk up at him "I just work well under pressure."

Thorin chuckles and kisses my forehead "You really do"

I look up into his eyes, he makes eye contact. He grips my chin tightly, a little too tightly, and maintains the intense eye contact.

"Thorin?" I ask confused.

"Don't close your eyes" He growls, his voice is so low.

"Why?" I ask with a nervous grin.

"Because I said so" He replies

I pull away from him with a cough and head into the room "What's through here?" I ask heading for the door I saw earlier.

Thorin remains silent as I push the doors open. The first thing I see is the old, large bed. Covered in dust and cobwebs. The bedroom. It's huge. There is another door in this room. Bathroom maybe?

The room has multiple items of furniture in it. A desk included. You know what would look great in here. A vanity table and maybe a bit of colour.

"Do you like it?" Thorin asks from behind me.

I jump a little at how close he is and nods "Yeah. With a little cleaning and a little touch of me it'll be… homely"

Thorin chuckles, his hand pressing to my lower back "This is your home"


	35. Dragon Sickness

"This room needs a little more light" I say moving further into the room. "Is there a lamp or something?"

Thorin doesn't answer me. I look over my shoulder "Thorin?"

A hand grips my hair and pulls my head back hard. My gasp of surprise is muffled my Thorin's lips rough against mine. Oh, this is new! I kiss him back enthusiastically. Thorin hands work quickly to remove my belt and my tunic. He smacks my hand away when I reach for his belt. He pulls away from my mouth and stares at me a moment, his eyes are dark with lust. Suddenly my chest is pressed hard against the rough wood of the desk. I let out a little scream of surprise and a little pain as my nipples scrape against the surface, I kind of liked it. Thorin pulls down my leggings and underwear then I hear him work on his belt and trousers and without warning he's inside me. I gasp and scratch my nails across the desk.

"Harder" I gasp.

His hand comes down on my ass harshly and I thrusts forward in surprise and scream quietly "Thorin!"

He chuckles through his pants of breath "You like it"

I nod. Actually, I did. He smacks me again and I moan loudly

Thorin chuckle is dark and his fingers dig deeper into my hips as he thrusts harder. I can feel my climax build "Thorin, I'm…" The rest of my words are lost in my own scream.

Thorin keeps going for a few more thrusts before he stills inside me. I sigh and collapse against the desk exhausted. Thorin's hands land on either side of my waist as he regains his breathing. Holy mother of God, what the hell was that? I liked it whatever it was.

Thorin's hand runs down my back gently, making me shiver from the contact "Are you alright?" He asks quietly.

I push myself off the desk slowly "Of course I am" I pull up my underwear and leggings and pull on my undershirt and tunic.

"Are you okay?" I ask

Thorin nods as he fixes his trousers into place "Yes, love. I am fine"

I frown a little "It's just, you've been acting a little odd lately."

He ignores my comment and says "Have you still got the bead?"

I nod and pull it out my pocket "Yeah, here"

He pats the desk "Sit"

I pull myself up on the desk and sit still as he takes a section of my hair and braids it perfectly. He wraps my hair through the bead.

"There and don't take it off again" Thorin says firmly.

"I said I was sorry" I smirk "Twice"

Thorin chuckles and walks across the room and open one of the doors. It opens up into a large closet. He stares at the materials for a while before pulling out a long, fur lined, dark blue cloak. I watch curiously as he puts it on.

"We need to find the Arkenstone" He says suddenly

"We have the mountain back, can't it wait for now?" I ask

"No!" He snaps and at my raised eyebrow and the clear impatience at his tone on my face he sighs "No, my love. I need it. You know why"

I head back towards the door with a little smile "Lead the way"

He leads me back to the chamber with the gold and I can see some of the Dwarves searching through the treasure horde "Have you found it?" Thorin's voice booms through the room.

"Not yet" Someone shouts back

Thorin looks impatient. I place my hand on his wrist "Hey, they'll find it"

"The sun has already risen. We must find it quicker" Thorin says staring at the gold with a dark desire in his eyes

"I'm going to explore a little" I say quietly and try to slink away from him.

His hand clamps down on my wrist tightly "No. You stay where I can see you"

I laugh, hoping he's taking the piss "Thorin, I won't go far, I don't want to get lost again" I say gently.

"I said no! Come with me" He says and pulls me to follow him.

Now I know something is wrong. He leads me to a bridge overlooking the gold. At the far end on the bridge, on top of a platform, standing alone, is a large throne made of stone that extends into the ceiling. It was probably magnificent at one point but a part of it has been broken. There are other bridges leading elsewhere. Thorin walks up to the throne and stares at it.

"You will wait here" Thorin says "For now" He adds as an afterthought.

He walks away from me and down a set of stairs and into the gold. Why do I have to stay?

I don't know how long I'm sitting on the ground, my back against the arm of the throne, braiding and un-braiding sections of my hair. My mindless braiding is interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Aunt Gwen!" Andy shouts and runs across the bridge.

I cry in relief and stagger to my feet. I run for him and wrap him in my arms tightly "You're alive!" He exclaims hugging me tightly.

"So are you. Thank God! You must have been so scared" I say, stroking his hair.

He pulls away and coughs with a shrug "Nah, I wasn't scared. It was just a giant lizard at the end of the day"

I laugh "Yeah, a giant lizard that breathes fire!" I see a part of his hair is singed black "Oh, your hair was burned"

He lifts a bit of mine with black edges "Yours to"

I sigh and look at it. "Oh well, it'll grow back. Where are the others?"

"Looking for that stone thing" Andy replies. "I gotta get back"

I frown "You don't gotta do anything"

He shrugs "I want too, Thorin helped us out, it's only fair I return the favour"

I smile with a little pride "Okay, kid"

He walks away and I sit back on the floor and start braiding again. That is until Thorin comes charging up looking pissed. Balin, Dwalin and Bilbo at his heels.

"Why are you on the ground?" Thorin asks me.

"What? I wasn't gonna stand!" I reply

Thorin holds his hand out for me and I stand. He looks up at the throne again "It is here in these halls. I know it" He says suddenly. Still can't find it huh?

"We have searched and searched." Dwalin says

"Not well enough." Thorin snaps

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned." Dwalin says

"And yet, it is still not found!" Thorin yells and I jump back. What the hell?

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin asks looking upset. I tilt my head to the side. What have I missed? What is wrong with Thorin?

Thorin turns and walks towards the edge of the steps "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people." Balin continues

"It is The King's Jewel. Am I not the king?" Thorin yells angrily "Know this: If anyone should find it... and withhold it from me. I will be avenged."

Thorin walks away and back to the gold. "What is going on?" I ask

Balin walks away quickly. I look at Bilbo and follow.

"My lady, you've to stay here" Dwalin states, standing in front of me.

"I need to go to the bathroom?" I say with a smile.

Dwalin smirks and shakes his head a little before following in the direction Thorin went in.

"Where did Balin go?" I ask Bilbo.

"Follow me" He says and leads me through a door into an archive.

Balin is standing at a shelf, sobbing. He turn to Bilbo and I "Dragon-sickness. I've seen it before. That look. The terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love. It sent his grandfather mad."

My eyes widen at Balin's word and I shake my head "It's just gold"

Balin smiles "To us, lass. Not to him"

Balin, if Thorin...had the Arkenstone or if it was found...would it help?" Bilbo asks. I look at him. His face tells me all I need to know. He has it.

"That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Would it stay his madness? No, laddie. I fear it would make him worse. Perhaps it is best it remains lost." Balin replies

"Can he recover from it?" I ask

Balin shrugs "I don't know, lass. I think only he can fight off the madness"

"And if he can't?" I ask

"Then you run, lass. You leave here or you too will be nothing but a possession that he will not part with"


	36. Possession Obsession

Gold, gold and even more gold, the novelty has completely worn off. I can see the madness in Thorin that Balin referred to and he was right. Thorin won't let me be alone with any of the Dwarves even when they are in a group. Not even Fili and Kili! Only Andy and that's because the boy is a child. This could have gone one of two ways. Thorin could have completely disregarded my existence or he could get insanely possessive… he took the possessive track and I can't help but think I would have preferred to be ignored. It gets worse every hour and he's starting to scare me! Sitting on Thorin's throne, I twirl a gold coin in my fingers like a baton then drop my head back against the throne.

"Guinevere" Thorin's voice echoes across the entire room and I jump at the lowness of it. I swear it's getting lower and darker sounding since we got here.

I place my hand over my chest as my heart thumps at a million miles per hour "Thorin! You scared me!"

He walks across the bridge casually while his eyes flick from the gold to my face to the gold. I slide off the throne thinking it probably wasn't a good idea to sit there to begin with.

"Sorry, but you've kept me in this room this entire time and you told me not to sit on the floor" I say defensively.

Thorin reaches me and with the outfit he's kitted himself out in, crown and all, he has an air around him that makes him feel six feet tall. I'm positively shrunk next to his magnificence.

He reaches out and plays with a strand of my hair "You can sit where you like until I have your own throne built"

My eyes widen a fraction "That's not necessary"

He smiles "Of course it is. You are my Queen"

I lower my eyes "But clearly no one before me had one"

Thorin's hand travel from my hair to my chin and lifts it, my eyes flick back up to his face "You are not the Queens of the past. You are my Queen. The first human Queen to ever sit in the halls of Erebor" His eyes start to mist over as he continues to speak and his words worry me and his grip starts to hurt "Your hair is spun white Gold and your skin glows like Mithril and you're eyes, they remind me of the arkenstone, a swirl of bright beautiful colours, bright and alive." He blinks and his eyes seem to clear.

The look of fear on my face takes him by surprise and he drops my chin. His eyes travel down to my clothing and he frowns "Why are you still wearing those clothes?"

I look down at myself then up to Thorin surprised "What do you mean? I have nothing else to wear and I doubt Dwarven clothes will fit me"

Thorin smirks and his hand grips my waist and he pulls me into him. His other hand traces the curve in my hip to the dip of my waist then back around the curve of my bust.

"Dwarven women are not built so delicately and no Dwarf woman has breasts this big" He squeezes one of my breasts over my clothes to emphasis his point and grins

The Thorin I know comes back and I laugh a little and slide my hand up to his neck and run a finger down to his collar bone then back up again.

"If you don't like these clothes I could always take them off" I say then bite my bottom lip.

Thorin looks over his shoulder then mutters "Not here"

He takes my hand and leads me down the stairs at the back of the throne then stops on the gold. I laugh nervously "What are you doing?" I ask.

He turns on me then shoves me hard. I slip on some coins and fall onto my ass on the gold. I glare up at Thorin "What the…" My words disappear at the look of lust, possessiveness and greed on Thorin's face.

My stomach flutters but not in a good way. There is no love in his face. He looms over me as a smirk tugs at his lips "I want to keep you like this forever. My own personal treasure, my arkenstone."

He kneels down in front of me. I push away from him, actually scared of him "Thorin, please stop it"

He grips my waist and pulls me back and leans down to my ear "No"

His mouth moves from my ear to my neck and he bites down on the curve of my neck. I gasp in pain and push on Thorin's shoulder.

"No, Thorin" I shout and push against the Dwarf King.

He presses a bruising kiss on my lips to stop my protests. I close my eyes tightly. His mouth is the same. He still tastes the same and he still smells like Thorin. The pressure lessens on my mouth and hips and he now feels like Thorin again. My arms wrap around his neck and pull him into me further. He detaches from my mouth and he starts kissing across my cheek, down to my jaw and down to my neck. I move my hands up to grip his hair and my hand hits his crown and reality hits me. This isn't my Thorin. This is a shadow of Thorin. Tears burst from my eyes and fall from my face and land on Thorin's shoulder, my hand flies to my mouth as sobs wrack my entire body. Thorin pulls away from my neck and looks at me confused and concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asks with a hint of annoyance that makes me cry harder.

I push him away and stagger to my feet with difficulty "I don't know who you are anymore! You are not the Thorin I fell in love with!" He stands and reaches for my hand but I step away from him.

"No! Stay away from me!" I shout at him and turn and run away from him.

I run down the mountain of gold and I hate it more and more with each step. This gold has stolen Thorin from me! I hate it! I head King's chambers. We christened it as our own. In such a short space of time Thorin went from being himself to being a shadow… it's disturbing. I pace the room a little before dropping down onto the desk chair, cross my arms on the desk and drop my face into my arms. I hear the door open but I ignore it. I know its Thorin and I refuse to look at him. I can literally feel his presence walk towards me then something is placed on the desk with a clink. Unable to contain my curiosity I look up from my arms.

The sight pisses me off. It's a large silver necklace studded with diamonds and a tear drop sapphire on the end. I scoff and stand up and walk away. Thorin grabs my arm to stop me.

"Don't you like it?" He asks confused

My anger boils over "You can't buy me Thorin!" I yell at him

He looks a little taken aback and pissed at my comment. I sigh angrily and look away from him to calm myself "Thorin, you have me. Why are you acting like this?" I ask him.

His hand slides from my wrist to my hand and holds it tightly in his "You are mine, Gwen and I plan to keep it that way by any means necessary"

I frown "Buying me is not the way to go about it and you know it! I told you I don't care about jewellery or gold or status. I was a police officer and I liked it. I grew up poor, I did not care. I still don't. I could leave here right now and live a poor person's life and I would not care. What I care about Thorin, is you"

He looks at me carefully as if judging my reaction to the words in his head. He remains silent.

I shake my head and pull my hand away "Nothing? Not even an apology, a word, protest, nothing" I sigh and head for the door. You know what! I turn back around "If you do lose me Thorin, know it's on you"

I open the door when a hand bangs on the door, forcing it closed again. Fear floods my veins and I spin around with my back pressed into the door, hoping I'll fall through it.

"Was that a threat?" He asks with a growl.

I swallow the frog in my throat but keep my composure "It's not a threat Thorin. It's a promise"

His other hand slams against the door on the other side of my head "You will not leave me" He shouts in my face.

I purse my lip angrily "Don't push me Thorin! Don't treat me like some helpless girl who can't look after herself. I can hold my own and you know it!"

He glares and grabs my chin in a bruising grip and presses his lips on mine. I push against him but he grabs my arms and holds them against the door with ease, my struggles don't faze him in the slightest. I snap my head away and Thorin just moves to my neck.

"Get off Thorin!" I gaps out as his tongue runs across my collar bone

He just grunts at me and let's go of my arms and pulls my shirt open and starts attacking my breasts with kisses and bites. I don't want this!

"Thorin if you don't get off of me I will never forgive you! I will hate you!" I scream.

He lets go immediately and steps back. I slide to the floor. He looks down at me shocked and regretful "Gwen… I…"

He kneels down next to me and reaches for me. I flinch away from him. His eyes widen and he looks at me shocked "I am sorry, Gwen."

"Oh, Thorin, what is happening to you? You are you one moment and someone else the next. I don't know if I can handle it" I tell him with tears in my eyes.

Thorin opens his mouth to reply when there is a knock on the door. "Thorin, Elves have entered Dale" Dwalin

Thorin face goes stoic "Prepared for war?"

"Aye" Dwalin replies.

Thorin holds out his hand for me and I take it nervously and he gently lifts me to my feet. He lets go and bursts out the door. I roll my eyes, here we go again!


	37. Deadly Sins

I follow him as he rushes to a barricade blocking up the hole Smaug made. I look up at it with distain. Seriously?

"Come on!" Thorin says and takes the make shift steps two at a time.

I get to the top and see Bard coming towards us on horseback, to collect the claim of the people of Lake-town no doubt, fair enough, I don't get why the Elves are here.

"Hail, Thorin, son of Thrain. We are glad to find you alive beyond hope" Bard says as he stops at the bottom of the barricade

"Why do you come to the gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin asks angrily

"Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in, like a robber in his home?" Bard throws back. I wince at his words and look away briefly. Bad, bad choice of words.

"Maybe it's because I am expecting to be robbed!" Thorin snaps. I look at him strangely, who said anything about robbing?

"My Lord, we have not come to rob you but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me" Bard says.

Thorin looks away stubbornly and I roll my eyes, he can be such a child. I place my hand on his shoulder "Thorin, talk to him, it's only fair. A good King does not severe ties with his neighbours like this."

He looks at me briefly before looking back at Bard and nodding. Bard and I share a look of apprehension. I turn to Andy and give him a brief smile that was meant to look reassuring but probably failed miserably. I jump and let out a colourful curse as a raven flies over my head. Where did that come from? Fili, Kili and Andy all crack a small smile. Something I haven't seen in a while.

I look over the edge of the barricade to see what is happening down there but step back as I accidentally loosen a large bit of stone. I hear nothing. I go to the other side and try to hear Thorin. Nothing again.

I head down after Fili and Kili and arrive just in time to here Bard say "Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?"

Thorin steps away from the hole in the barricade and looks at me then the company before yelling "Be gone! Let our arrows fly!"

"Wait, what?" I snap and run up the steps again. I need to stop Bard.

I'm pulled back almost instantly "Do not go against me, Gwen" Thorin growls in my ear.

I pull myself away from him "defiance is my middle name" I say with a sarcastic smile. I make my face serious again "What makes you better than any of them? Yeah you're the King, I get it, but to promise something and then blatantly turn around and refuse to pay what you promise, that's a crime where I'm from and it's also some serious bad foreign affairs. If my country tried something like that it would start World War Three and my country is powerful and has its own Empire and one of the strongest military forces in the world! You have an army of 12 Dwarves, a Hobbit, a teenager and me against all of them. It's stupidity!"

The Dwarves watch me go with a look of fear and worry but Thorin just listens quietly and patiently with a blank expression. There is a silence before Thorin says "An excellent Queen indeed but I will not allow them to take what is ours"

I scoff "I feel like you want to say, take what is yours, because that's what you really mean, right Thorin?"

Silence again. I shake my head and walk off. That is some serious deadly sin shit that he's got going on inside of him. Greed, Lust, Envy, Wrath and Pride, especially Pride! The only ones he's missing are Sloth and Gluttony and that's only because he hasn't sat down long enough to experience Sloth and you actually have to eat to be a Glutton. Well you know what, I'm not the religious type at all! But I am a firm believer in balance. So whenever he shows a sin I'll hit him with a virtue until he gets himself back. When he shows excessive Pride, I'll counter it with Humility, when he shows Envy, I'll show Kindness, his Wrath will be met with my, _attempted_ , Patience, this one may be difficult for me, when he is Greedy which is all the damn time, I'll counter it with Charity, well I'll try too anyway, then there is Lust… Chastity is a little in the wind by now but I will sure as hell take a vow of Chastity until he gets his damn act together! I look around, where the hell am I? With a growl of frustration I turn and pick my way back.

"Guinevere, come here!" Thorin calls.

I turn and see a procession of kitted out for battle Dwarves walk past him and Andy and Bilbo. I head over with a stony expression which I try to calm but I'm just so mad! Well, there goes Patience, I knew that wasn't going to last.

"What?" I snap as I reach him.

"I want you to hide yourself in the depths of the mountain" Thorin says and he's serious.

I laugh loudly "Oh Thorin, the fact that you thought I would listen to that is funny. I'm not going to hide away. Yeah, I'm pissed at you but I'm staying by your side. I keep the promises I make" I purposely add in that little spit on the end to try and appeal to his conscious.

He just looks mad. "Guinevere, you are testing my patience"

I give him a fake look of surprise "This is you patient? What are you going to do when that patience snaps? Send me away?"

He glares at me and I just look back at him sickly sweetly. He grabs the back of my neck and kisses me, hard… again. I swear I must be secret Masochists or something because I like it when he does that… not that I'll admit that to him.

"Or punish me with love, I guess that works too" I say breathlessly when he pulls away.

He lets out a genuine smile but it disappears as quickly as it appears "Grab a weapon if you are staying"

I walk in to the armoury muttering "Aye, aye, Captain"

I grab the lightest looking sword I can find and wrap the belt around my hips and tighten in. The Elves won't harm me… hopefully. I know Bard won't hurt me and the Dwarves obviously won't so I know I'm fine but I will become a human shield if I have too. Nobody hurts my boys! Thorin is still standing there when I come out and he holds is hand out to me. I take it.

He pulls me close "Do not stray from me, my love. Stay close, stay alert."

I place my hands on his metal plated chest "I will, just don't do anything stupid, please" His lack of response worries me.


	38. The Fall

The next morning we are all standing on the barricade, everyone but Bilbo. Where is he?

I look at Andy angrily "Why are you here? You're 16!" I snap

Andy smiles "Actually I'm 17 now"

I glower at him "Excuse me, young man?"

Andy sighs "Come on Gwen, even in our country people can join the army at 16"

I sigh impatiently "Yes but they're not sent to the front lines! They train for a long time before they see battle"

Andy smirks "I think I've seen my fair share of fights"

I shake my head "Nothing like this"

Andy glares "Neither have you!"

"Andrew Robert Black! I'm 25 years old and have been on the police force since I was 18! Don't you even try and tell me what I have and have not seen!" I shout angrily, I'm getting really pissed off with people ignoring me!

Andy looks away defiantly "Would you?"

"Would I what?" I snap

"Leave if Thorin told you to?" Andy asks

I open my mouth then close it "That's different" I finally say

"How?" He asks

"Thorin is not my uncle or guardian. He is not responsible for me. I am your Aunt, I am your guardian and I am responsible for you. As it stands you are my only living descendant" I tell him, feeling a little calmer

Andy smiles and shakes his head "Mum's still out there somewhere, so is Gran, Pop, Uncle Dean, Aunt Esmerelda, my little sister Elsa and cousin Ava. We just don't know where or when but they still exist"

I look at the boy then laugh a little. I wrap my arm around his shoulder and pull him into my chest for a hug "When did you start growing up?"

Andy pulls away from me and smiles up to me "When you needed me too"

I smile at him with pride "You wanna be a man? I'll treat you like a man. Buckle up kiddo, you're in for a bumpy ride"

Andy laughs "Oh and your 26 now by the way"

I smack him across the head sharply "Shut up you little shit!"

The army of men an Elves march up to us and I see Thranduil on an elk… a big ass elk and Bard on horseback. Thorin puts an arrow in his bow and lets it go. It hits the ground at Thranduil's elk's feet.

I gasp in shock and disbelief before glaring at Thorin "That was rude!" I snap then take a deep breath. Patience, patience.

Thranduil smirks up at me "Did you kick that door down yourself?" He asks, referring to the door in Mirkwood I imagine.

I smile sheepishly "Yeah, sorry about that. I would pay for it but if it was that easy we wouldn't be here" I pause remembering why I was in that room to begin with "Actually I wouldn't pay for it, you were holding me against my will."

Thranduil laughs and Thorin readies another arrow "The next one will be between your eyes" He snaps.

Thranduil smile turns into a death stare and suddenly, in some fascinating, well-practiced unison, the elves ready their own bows. Fili grabs the back of my shirt and forces me to duck. I panic when Thorin doesn't and I jump back onto my feet and force Thorin's arms down. I'm blocking Thorin's body with my own and Thranduil's lifts his hand and the elves put their arrows away.

Thranduil speaks "We have come to tell you. Payment of your debt has been offered and accepted" He smirks.

"What payment?" Thorin shouts "I gave you nothing! You have nothing!"

Thranduil gives Thorin a 'oh yeah?' look then turns to Bard. Bard reaches into his pocket and pulls out a large shiny stone that is quite captivating "We have this" Bard says and holds it up

My eyes widen, well that'll be the arkenstone then. My suspicions are confirmed when the Dwarves make noises of absolute horror and disgust.

"They have the arkenstone!" Kili says then yells "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house! That stone belongs to the King"

I look at Thorin and he looks livid yet he is fighting with himself.

Bard smirks "The King may have it with our good will" He puts the stone back in his pocket "But first, he must honour his word"

I shrug "Sound fair, Thorin. That shiny stone that you've been searching for, for days for the gold you promised. Do the trade Thorin"

Thorin shakes his head slowly then turns his head to me slightly "They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse" I give him a look of utter disbelief but he continues "A filthy lie! The arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick"

I swear I raised my hand to slap him when a small voice stutters "It's no trick" I spin to see Bilbo, oh honey, no. "The stone is real. I gave it to them"

Thorin turns looking with a look of scary calmness "You" He says in mild disbelief.

Bilbo looks down a little scared "I took it has my 14th share"

"You would steal from me" Thorin's voice is steady but I can hear the bubbling rage.

"Steal from you?" Bilbo asks "No, no, I'm may be a burglar but I like to think I am an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim"

I have no idea what that means but it pisses Thorin off even more "Against your claim? Your claim. You have no claim over me!" Thorin voices rises and he throws down his bow "You miserable rat!"

Thorin advances on Bilbo but I press my hand to his chest "No, Thorin" I whisper in his ear. He stops although his fists are clenched and I can visibly see him shaking.

"I was going to give it to you" Bilbo says "Many times I wanted to but…"

"but what?" Thorin snaps. I increase the pressure of my hand

"You have changed Thorin!" Bilbo argues "The Dwarf I met at Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin! Or laid an unwanted hand on Guinevere!"

Oh he shouldn't have said that "Do not speak to me of loyalty!" He tries to move to Bilbo but I move in front of him and place both hands in his chest. "Throw him from the rampart!"

I look up at Thorin in disbelief, everyone does. Thorin looks around at us all in frustration. He steps away from me and grabs onto Fili "Did you not hear what I said!" I grab his arm and pull him away from his oldest nephew.

He shakes me off "I will do it myself!" He launches himself and Bilbo and forces him to the edge of the barricade.

"Thorin, No!" I scream and lean over his arms and try to peel them off Bilbo.

All of us do. Thorin pushes me a little too hard and I fall back onto the edge of the rampart. The stone I had loosened earlier breaks off under my weight and almost in slow motion I fall backwards. I catch Thorin's eyes which widen and he lets go of Bilbo and dives for me. It's too late our fingers merely brush and I fall off the rampart.


	39. Human Prize

I'm vaguely aware of my own screams fill the sudden silence. I reach out my arms hoping to grab onto something and I do. I catch a piece of stone which stops me crashing into the fallen stone head below. I let out another scream as I feel my left arm pop out of its socket from the sudden stop. Miraculously, I am able to keep my grip. All manner of voices from all direction scream my name. I look up and see Thorin's face look down at me in utter horror but he's too far to reach up to. Andy looks positively mortified. I look down and it's still too far to drop. I panic as my arm becomes too sore to hold my weight.

"Guinevere, let go." Thranduil's voice calls up to me.

I look down to see him standing almost directly below me "Are you crazy?!" I call down

Gandalf's voice booms over my voice "Do as he says, Guinevere"

I trust Gandalf. I close my eyes and let go. I let out yet another scream which stops when arms wrap around me.

"Gwen!" Thorin screams

"You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain are you? Thorin, son of Thrain" Gandalf asks Thorin.

Thranduil moves me over to his elk quickly and sits me on the floor and kneels down next to me. Bard drops down at my other side. Bard says something to me but my attention is drawn to Thorin.

"Never again will I have dealing with Wizards! Or Shire rats" Thorin shouts down to Gandalf "Return my Queen to me, now!"

Thranduil grips my arm to get my attention and a scream bursts through my lips and he drops his hand. "Gwen!" Thorin screams again.

I ignore him and turn to Thranduil actually a little apologetic "My arms dislocated" I tell him.

He nod and grip my arms and pulls hard and pushes a little, I literally feel the pop as my arm goes back into the socket. The pain makes tears spring to my eyes.

"Oh God, that hurt!" I say breathlessly and put my hand on my shoulder and move it tentatively.

"You are fortunate. If you did not catch yourself you would be dead right now" Thranduil says seriously as he helps me to my feet then looks up at Thorin with rage.

"Are we resolved" Bard shouts up at Thorin also standing "The return of the arkenstone for what was promised"

"Return my Queen" Thorin repeats.

"She can't climb up to you" Bard says angrily.

"I said return her! She is mine!" Thorin screams.

I look up in shock at the tone of his voice. Andy has shrunken away from the Dwarf King and is looking at him as if he is crazy. He is crazy right now.

I look over at Gandalf wide-eyed he looks back at me concerned. "We will return her with the arkenstone" Bard says.

Thorin looks like he is genuinely contemplating on giving in to the demands the moment Bard says that. "Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?" Bard asks

A raven lands on the barricade and Thorin looks at it then down to me. I plead with him with my eyes. "I will have war" Thorin says.

"Wait what? Have you completely lost your mind!" I scream up at him, I literally feel my blood flush into my face and my hands shake violently. Wrath will meet wrath! It worked with my damn parents it can work with me!

"If war is what you want, Guinevere will also be a prize" Thranduil calls up to a rage filled Thorin.

I wrench myself free "I am not a prize! You entitled bastards!" I scream at all three of them.

The anger rises when I hear marching footsteps and turn slowly. "What now?" I snap

"Dwarves!" Thranduil says angrily

"This is slowly becoming the worst day of my life" I mutter

"Go hide" Bard says to me.

"You have no right to tell me what to do" I seethe

He gives me a hard stare "Hide, Guinevere!" He jumps onto his horse and rides of with Thranduil.

I turn and contemplate how do get up back into the mountain. I walk towards Bilbo's discarded rope and stop. Do I want to? That's not my Thorin up there… but I need to bring him back. I also need to look after Andy.

"Gwen" I look up at Andy

"Wrap the rope around your waist and we'll pull you up" He says

I feel the colour drain from my face "I don't want too… what if you drop me?"

"I will not let you fall" Thorin states.

You did push me to begin with. I don't say that out loud. I grab the rope and wrap it around my waist and tie it tight and wrap it around my wrist with my good arm. I gasp as someone pulls and it tightens around my stomach. When I'm level with the rampart arms wrap around my stomach and pull me over. I drop to my ass on the floor and breathe heavily. I open my mouth to thank them when Thorin slams his mouth onto mine. I push him off when he starts to get a little too enthusiastic.

"Woah, woah! Stop it, Thorin! Jesus Christ, what is the matter with you?" I snap at him.

He blinks for a moment before standing back up and walking away from me. I hear voices coming from the other side of the rampart. I ignore them. I look at the other Dwarves and they look at me almost guiltily and embarrassed for me, Fili, Kili and Balin especially. I just smile at them like nothing is wrong.


	40. War Begins

I peer over the edge of the rampart when I hear a voice boom across the fields "Good morning! How are we all?" The Dwarf is riding a boar and advancing ahead of the Dwarf army "I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time."

Oh, he seems polite! Maybe he'll be willing to negotiate.

"Would you consider… just sodding off!" The Dwarf shouts. Take it back, he's not polite.

I see the human army fall back a little in fear whereas the Elven army stays firm. "Who is that?" I ask

"Dain, Lord of the Iron hills. My cousin" Thorin answers.

"Come now, Lord Dain!" Gandalf's voice booms

"Gandalf the Grey" Dain states, every word is amplified by the mountains "Tell this rabble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"There is no need for war between Dwarves, men and Elves" Gandalf states as he moves forward "A legion of Orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!"

"I will not stand down before any Elf. Especially this faithless, woodland, Sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then" Dain yells loudly.

Dain turns and rides away. The Dwarves around me cheer loudly and I start hitting them "Stop cheering! Thorin stop this now!" I snap angrily.

"No" Thorin replies

"Let them advance" I hear Thranduil say "Let's see how far they get"

"You think I give a dead dog for your threats? You pointy eared Princess" Dain yells

Andy laughs. I hit him. He wines and rubs his arm "What? That was funny!"

"You hear that lads? Come on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" Dain yells loudly.

"Oh, no, no. Thorin!" I snap and grab my fiancée's arm "Please, stop this!"

"I said no!" Thorin snaps and shrugs me off.

I look at him surprised but my attention is drawn to the sudden battle cry from below. The Elves move forward but Bard and his men stay behind. A loud rumbling is followed by a large number of goats that come charging out from between the Dwarves.

"Um… are those goats?" I ask, who uses goats?

"Technically they're rams" Andrew says

I look back at him "What?"

"Rams… you know, horns" He says and holds his hands above his head like horns.

I shake my head "Priorities!"

Another battle cry and hundreds of arrows are released from the Elven side. "Holy shit!" I exclaim and grip the rampart tightly.

Suddenly, a cry from the Dwarven side and something is released. Large, spinning things that completely destroy the arrows and take out a lot of Elves on impact. I gasp in horror. Oh my God!

"How do you like that? The old Twirly wirly's!" Dain laughs "You buggers"

Andy laughs again "Buggers…I have a sudden craving for a twirly wirly"

"Andy!" I scold

He scoffs "You were thinking it!"

I glare at him but he's kind of right. I do want a twirly wirly… No, bad Gwen!

More arrows go off and more twirly wirly's take them out. The battle commences and I can physically feel myself shaking. All those innocent people caught up in the squabble of stubborn leaders… how is that fair?

The ground shakes. I look around confused "What's that?" I ask

"I don't know" Balin replies

The rumbling gets louder and suddenly this giant thing that kind of looks like a worm with tentacles for a face, bursts from the earth. My eyes widen, what the actual…

Two more pop out then they retract back into the earth. I hear a horn blasts loudly into the valley. I look around anxiously for the source of the noise. I see it, up on a hill. Some odd contraption that looks like it's spreading its wings.

"The hoards of hell are upon us!" Dain yells.

"What's happening?" I ask desperately.

"Orcs" Kili replies.

The Dwarf army runs towards the newly made holes as a stampede of Orcs spill from them. "Oh God" I mutter.

"I'm going over the wall! Who's coming with me?" Kili yells

The Dwarves all yell in agreement, all but one "Stand down!" Thorin yells.

"Are we to do nothing?" Fili asks shocked.

Thorin disappears down the steps "I said stand down!" He yells impatiently

I look back at the battle. The Dwarves have knelt down together using their shields as a very long barricade. Suddenly, the once static Elves move forward quickly and use the Dwarves as stepping stones and dive into the unsuspecting Orcs.

"Yes!" I cry and jump up and down excitedly. I indicate to the battle "That's what you do! Band together to take out the real threat!"

The battle is in full force. I watch with a mix of fear, anxiety and a little adrenaline fuelled need to help. The cop in me.

Another horn blasts. Oh God, now what? I hear loud groans and growls. I look to the left and see a handful of huge, mutilated trolls, smashing their way through the Orc's. The brutality increases ten folds, even Andy gasps a few times. Another horn blows. I search the battle field for what this horn caused. I see a troupe of Orc's march towards Dale.

I gasp and grab Kili's shoulder "Dale! They're going to Dale! There are kids in there!" I shout.

I run for the rope just to be held back tightly by numerous arms "You can't!" Kili grunts in his desperation to hold me back "You'll be killed if you go alone!"

I turn sharply and the Dwarves holding me hit the ground "Come with me then!"

"Thorin said to stand down. He's the King, Gwen. His word is law" Balin states.

"Oh, you bloody think so do you? We'll see about that!" I growl and head down the steps.


	41. Queen Guinevere

I storm through the mountain with pure anger in my veins. I should probably stop and take a breath or I might actually kill the man. I don't, I keep powering through the tunnels until I hear a voice, Thorin's in the hall that now has a solid gold floor.

"I am not my Grandfather" He says over and over.

I stay in the shadows, do I let him know I'm here, let him go psycho? Thorin falls to his knees. My heart skips a beat and I move forward automatically.

I skid to my knees in front of him "Thorin? Are you alright?" I ask worriedly.

He looks at me confused "Guinevere" He mutters.

He stands, his legs are shaky. I hold onto his arms, scared he'll fall. He stares down at me, his face is a mixture of confusion and guilt. He brushes his fingers down my cheeks. Suddenly, he pulls his crown off and tosses it across the room.

He pulls me into his chest "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

I'm shocked "Thorin? Are you, well, you again?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I can't believe what I've done to you" Thorin says, his voice is choked.

I pull away and hold his face between my hands "It wasn't you. I know that. I'm just happy you're back. I just hope this isn't just a single moment of clarity"

Thorin shakes his head "I lost myself. I am not my Grandfather, I will not share his fate"

I grin and kiss him "No, you won't. I won't let you"

He smiles at me "You, you stuck by me after everything I put you through."

I nod "Yeah, because I love you." I tell him bluntly.

He kisses me "Marry me" He whispers.

"I already said yes" I say with a giggle.

"No, marry me right now" He states.

I pull back and look at him surprised "What? Right now? How?"

He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear with a smirk on his face "I'm the King, if I say it's valid, it's valid."

"So how are we doing this, my world's way or yours?" I ask

He grins "Is that a yes?"

I nod "Yes, it's a yes"

"Does your world have a quick version?" He asks

"I can certainly make it quick" I say with a grin

"Let us do it your way" He says

I nod "Okay, repeat after me" He nods.

He repeats the words as I say them to him "I, Thorin, son of Thrain, take you, Guinevere Halliwell, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

I can't stop the laugh and the tear that runs down my face as I say "Okay, my turn. I, Guinevere Halliwell, take you, Thorin, son of Thrain, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

A thought crosses my mind "Oh, we don't have rings"

Thorin thinks for a moment before taking a bead out of his hair, braids another section of my hair and ties it in. I smile "Thorin, do you take me to be you're lawful wedded wife?"

"Yes" He replies. "Do you take me?"

I unclip my necklace and put it around his neck "Yes, I do" I grin at him "You may now kiss your bride"

He grabs the back of my head and pull my mouth to his. He kisses me passionately. It's full of love. I wrap my arms around his neck as I kiss him back.

He pulls away and looks at the necklace "You can keep that" I tell him

He tugs at the braid on my head "You can keep this too."

I laugh "I was planning on it."

I tug at the cloak he's wearing "Why don't we get you out of these and go help your kin?"

He nods " _Our_ kin and yes, let's"


	42. Our Fight

We head back to the rest of the group. As we approach Kili stands abruptly.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us!" He yells loudly and storms over to us. He calms himself "It's not in my blood, Thorin"

Thorin gives his nephew a small smile "No, it's not" He places his hand on Kili's shoulder "We are sons of Durin. Durin's folk do not flee from a fight."

"Looks like Durin's folk and the Halliwell family have something in common" I say with a grin

Thorin and Kili chuckle and press their foreheads together. I smile and follow Thorin as he approaches the group.

"I have no right to ask this of any of you. Will you follow me one last time?" Thorin asks

The group stand and raise their weapons. I wink at Andy who looks back at me with a little smile. "Right, we need to break down this barricade!"

Balin looks at me and grins "Any suggestions, my Queen."

I look at the bell hanging from the ceiling "That looks heavy enough"

The Dwarves follow my gaze. "She's right, I got it" Bofur says and runs off

"The horn, we must sound our horn" Fili says.

"Leave it to me" Bombur says and he's off.

Bombur comes back moments later with a huge fecking horn and climbs to the top of the barricade. The rest of us prepare ourselves.

Thorin takes my hand and presses a kiss to my knuckles "Are you ready, my love?"

I nod "Ready as I'll ever be" I look back at Andy "Ready kiddo?"

"Aye" He replies

I hear the Orc horn sound followed by the sound of charging footsteps. Seconds later a nicer sounding horn blows from the top of our barricade. I feel a breeze as the bell flies over our heads and smashes through the barricade with a loud bang. The bell rings loudly through the sudden silence. Thorin lifts his shield and runs. I stay by his side. My heart beats rapidly, adrenaline courses through my veins and I feel like this run is in slow motion. I lift my sword. The Dwarf army splits to let us past.

"To the King!" Dain yells "To the King!"

Thorin yells something as we approach the Orc army. My ears are too full of my own heartbeat to really hear what he said. My sword clashes with another. The shock of the creature's strength is short lived when I kill the thing quickly. The only thing keeping my body from collapsing is the adrenaline coursing through my body. The Orc's fall like dominoes as the Dwarves rally to their King.

"Okay, this isn't bad!" I shout as I take down another Orc.

I see a huge troll with metal for legs, giant mace's for hands and a rider. "Maybe I spoke to soon"

"Gwen!" Thorin yells

I duck and an Orc flips over my back. I stand quickly and stab it. I loudly exhale "Okay, don't get distracted"

I see Bofur jump up onto the troll and cringe "Does he know how to drive that thing?"

"Gwen" Thorin warns and takes down an Orc that charges at us.

"Sorry!" I shout and take another down.

Andy, who is fighting nearby, laughs "Keep your head in the game, Auntie G!"

"Dain!" Thorin yells suddenly.

"Cousin!" Dain call back "Hold on I'm coming"

Dain barely looks around as he takes down the Orc's he passes to get to Thorin, Andy and I. The cousins hug.

"Really? Now?" I ask, although we have seemed to have stumbled into a safe zone of sorts.

"Dain, this is my wife, Guinevere" Thorin introduces.

"Wife?" Andy asks dumbstruck

Dain bows quickly "My Queen"

"Aye, nice to meet you too but maybe we can continue this when we're not fighting for our lives" I say and take down a wayward Orc.

Dain laughs "Thorin, I hope you have a plan"

Thorin nods and looks up at the hill behind me "Aye, we're going to take out their leader"

He takes my wrist and pulls me along. He grabs a goat and jumps onto it. He helps me up behind him saying "I'm going to kill that piece of filth"

"Thorin, you cannot do this. You are our King" Dain protests.

"Which is why I must do it" Thorin states

"And how do you plan to fight your way, just the two of ye, to Ravenhill?" Dain asks

A metal war machine thing, pulled by four goats and driven by Balin appears behind us. IT also holds Fili, Kili and Dwalin.

Andy moves towards the machine and I hold up my hand "Not you, kid"

Andy shakes his head "Gwen, come on, again with this patter?"

I groan "Fine, if you die, I'll kill you"

He rolls his eyes "Yeah, yeah" He jumps onto the machine and Kili pats his back.

Thorin takes off suddenly. I peer over Thorin's shoulder at the army of Orc's advancing on us. Honestly, we are the most insane people in the world. The goat just plows through the Orcs. I barely have to do anything between it and Thorin. The war machine behind us takes out the stragglers. When I look back again the war machine is gone.

"Where'd they go?" I ask worriedly.

"They'll catch up" Thorin states.

The do. Just as we cross the bridge leading to Ravenhill, Four goats holding, Fili, Kili, Andy and Dwalin appear.

I sigh with relief. Where's Balin though?

"Onwards!" Thorin yells

"Lead on!" I hear Dwalin yell

I look up at the hill feeling a little uneasy but I think that's just the adrenaline talking. We're going to be fine.


	43. Ravenhill Battle

We reach a ruined building, it's apparently so cold the waterfall has frozen. I can't feel the cold. I'm on fire.

"Gwen, jump!" Thorin shouts.

I do as I'm told and jump off the galloping goat without a second thought. The population of Orc's up here is small. Dispatching them, between the five of us, was quick. I turn and see Thorin chop the head of an Orc with minimal effort.

"I want to learn to do that!" Andy says from behind me.

I jump and nearly hit him "Holy crap! Dude, don't sneak up on me!"

He grins "Think I could do that?"

I scoff "A skinny little runt like you?"

"Hey!" He snaps.

I grin "That's what you get for callin' me a bitch!"

The silence around us is disturbing "Where is he?" I hear Thorin asks

I look over towards the hill where Azog was, I see the signal thing but no one is up there.

"Thorin, I don't like this." I say as I look around nervously.

"It looks empty" Fili says

"Do you think Azog has fled?" Kili asks

"He doesn't seem like the fleeing type" I reply

"Fili" Thorin says and turns to face us "Take your brother and Andrew. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something, pull back. Do not engage, do you understand?"

"Hey, wait…" I start but Dwalin interrupts me.

"We have company!"

I look around and Goblins are coming over the wall towards us.

"Goblin mercenaries, no more than a hundred" Dwalin states

"Oh, is that all?" I ask sarcastically.

"We'll take care of them, go!" Thorin shouts to the boys.

"Andrew Robert! You be careful!" I snap

"You too, Guinevere Jean!" Andy yells

I wince and groan, must he? My head gets back in the game when the Goblin's are face to face. Oh, good Lord.

 **Andy's P.O.V**

Fili, Kili and I enter the tower. We search the place quietly and carefully. I hear a noise coming from the upper levels. Kili starts off towards it.

"No, Kili, you search the lower levels." Fili says

I move in front of Fili "No, Thorin said to stay out of sight. Go up there and you'll be caught" I state firmly.

"Look, kid" Fili starts

"Don't 'look kid me'. Only my aunt gets to do that. We stay back" I state firmly.

"Andy, just stay here." Fili says impatiently.

I move in front of him again "Hey!" I snap "You may be stronger but I'm quicker, I can do this all day!"

"Then what do you suggest" Fili asks with a smirk.

"Wait here" I say and take off.

I move up the steps slowly. I know they're in here. At the top of the staircase, I pick up a heavy rock and launch it across the corridor. It bangs off the wall loudly. I wait, tapping my swords loudly against the wall. I hear footsteps, then I see light. That's my cue to run.

I head down the stairs and down the corridor where Fili is still waiting "Where's Kili?" I ask "We need to go, like now!"

Fili looks passed me and his eyes widen "This way!" He says quietly. We run in the opposite direction of the exit that will take us back to Gwen and Thorin.

"We need to find Kili and get back to the others!" I say quietly.

Fili nods in agreement.

 **Gwen's P.O.V**

After dispatching the Goblin's all we can do is wait. I stare at the tower intently. Come on kid!

"Where is that Orc filth?" Dwalin snaps.

"Thorin!" I turn sharply at the voice.

"Jesus, Bilbo!" I snap.

"Bilbo" Thorin says with relief.

"Thorin, you've got to get out of here now!" Bilbo pants "Azog has another army attacking from the North. The watchtower will be completely surrounded, they'll be no way out!"

"We are so close!" Dwalin hisses "That Orc scum is in there! I say we push on!"

Thorin throws out his hand and stop Dwalin "No! That's what he wants! He wants to draw us in. This is a trap!"

My eyes widen "No" I need to get to that tower. I start running for it but Thorin stops me "Where are you going?"

"My kid is in there!" I shout desperately.

"Dwalin, find Fili, Kili and Andy. Call them back!" Thorin demands

"Thorin, are you sure about this?" Dwalin asks

"Yes, he's sure!" I snap impatiently.

"Just do it" Thorin says calmly "We live to fight another day"

A hear a bang coming from the tower and my heart skips a beat. Light fills the empty windows. Azog appears through the fog, with an army behind him, looking smug. He's says something in a language that I don't understand. I look over at Thorin whose eyes widen. Azog glares and walks away.

"No" Thorin gasps

"What?" I as desperately.

"Fili, Kili and Andy. He knows they're there! He's going to kill them" Thorin explains quickly before taking off.

"Wait!" I shout before chasing after him over the iced over lake.

Thorin skids to a halt "We'll split up. You go that way" He points in a direction "And I'll go this way. Be careful"

I nod "I love you"

"I love you too" Thorin replies and we run off in separate directions.

Orc's are coming out of the woodwork as I work my way through the tower. Where are the boys? If Azog found them I'm sure he would say he did. I hear fighting and follow the noises. I find Fili and Andy.

"Andy! Fili! Thank God!" I exclaim

Andy turns as he pulls his sword out of an Orc "Gwen! What are you doing?"

"We need to get out of here! Second army from the North is here!" I pant out "Where's Kili?"

"That's who we're looking for" Andy says

"The Orc's cut us off" Fili yells before bolting up the stairs next to him.

"Fili!" Andy yells

"Go, go! Follow him!" I tell Andy and chase after Fili.

"Kili!" I hear a woman yell.

"Who's that?" I ask the two boys.

"Tauriel" Andy states.

"Come on!" Fili yells

We head in the direction of Tauriel's yell. I hear Kili shout back. The echo makes it impossible to tell if they're close by or far away.

"We need to split up." I call to the two boys. "Andy, you go with Fili. I'll go alone" I point in a direction then head in the opposite direction.

No protests follow me, I'm liking this respect! I hear yelling. The yelling gets louder. I reach a staircase. I see a massive Orc, the one from Mirkwood, throwing the red headed Elf girl off him and raising his weapon to stab Kili.

I dive forward and stab the Orc in the head. Everything freezes around me. Kili falls to the ground with a gasp. Tauriel looks up from the ground in shock. The Orc's body collapses under me. I fall to the ground as it does.

I sit up slowly and stare at my sword embedded in the Orc's head. Would you look at that? I did that with one go. I crawl over to Kili.

"Are you okay?" I ask him worriedly.

He nods "Yes, thanks Gwen."

I look over at the Elf, her head is bleeding pretty badly. I head over to her and look at her wound "Hey? You okay?"

She nods "Yes, yes I am. Thank you" She says, her eyes fill with tears.

I smile at her "No need to thank me, he's my nephew after all"

I hear a loud cry of pain. Thorin. I jump to my feet. "I need to find Thorin"


	44. Near Death

I pull my sword out of the Orc's head and take off.

"Wait!" Tauriel calls after me, I ignore her.

I follow Thorin's battle cries. I skid on the ice and look at the scene in front of me in horror. Thorin is on the ground holding back Azog's sword hand and failing. Instinct takes over as I sprint across the ice. I tackle Azog sideways off of Thorin. We skid across the ice. His armour cuts my arm.

"Gwen! No!" Thorin screams

I stagger to my feet and back away a bit with my sword raised "You will not kill him! You will not win!" I growl at Azog.

Azog, enraged, charges for me. I stop his blow but he's so much stronger than me. I stagger back with a gasp, he hits again. I slip on the ice. I lose my balance. A pain like no other spreads across my side. I gasp in pain and I look down and see Azog's sword has embedded into my hip. He pulls his sword back, slicing my hip deeply. I gasp again and fall to my knees. He raises his sword to strike again when a sword penetrates his chest followed by a cry of pure anger. Azog falls down. He's dead.

"Gwen!" Thorin cries and drops to his knees in front of me.

I put my hand over my hip "I'm okay, I'm fine."

Thorin moves my hand and stares at the wound. His eyes widen "Gwen…"

The blood loss is getting to me. My body collapses into Thorin's "Okay, maybe I'm not fine" I laugh weakly.

"Aunt Gwen!" Andy yells. He skids to a halt next to me.

I turn my head to look at him "It's not as bad as it looks"

Andy frowns "Oh really? It looks very, very bad"

I pat his cheek with my bloodied hand "Shh, precious pie"

"We need to get her to a healer" Thorin says.

Thorin holds me to him as he stands up slowly "Thorin!"

I look over to see Fili, Kili and Bilbo running over to us "Thorin, is she okay?" Bilbo asks

"We have to go now!" Thorin snaps, ignoring the question.

Their voices are becoming hazy now, darkness starts to dot my vision. Am I bleeding out? Oh God I hope not! I can't die yet! I refuse to die.

 **Andy's P.O.V**

Aunt Gwen's head droops slightly as Thorin lifts her from the ground. Her wound has starched her clothes in blood. The wound is long and deep, cutting right into her hip. If we don't get her patched up soon she'll die of blood lose. When I look back up at Gwen's face, her head has fallen against Thorin's shoulder and she's out.

"Thorin, we need to hurry! She needs a Doctor!" I say desperately

Thorin takes off at a run. The rest of us follow him. We pass members of the company on the way who ask what happened. Thorin doesn't answer. He's on a mission. Any more delays and Gwen will die. Her face is already the colour of chalk. Her breathing is laboured.

Thorin gets Gwen to Dale, which is closest. Thranduil sets his best healer onto fixing Gwen up. Experienced men and Dwarves help. It was a close call, a very close call. Gwen actually died for a full minute, Gandalf brought her back. Thorin doesn't leave Gwen's side for days. The healer states that it's down to Gwen now to pull through, she lost a lot of blood so there is a 50/50 chance. Despite my fear and anxiety, I can't help but notice how many people are stressed out over a woman they don't know.

Thorin explained to me that Gwen and he married themselves.

I stare at him shocked "You got married?" I look at Gwen who is now patched up and healing "She's a Queen?" I say while making a noise of understanding "That's why people were freaking out"

Thorin nods "Yes, that and your Aunt has a talent of making an impression on people"

I scoff "You got that right. Is this marriage even valid?"

Thorin heads over to Gwen and sits beside her bed "Yes. I am the King" He looks over at me with a smirk "Is that alright with you?"

I glare at him "Would it matter?"

Thorin chuckles "Yes, it would. You're my nephew now. A Prince. Your opinion matters"

I can feel my eyes widen. Holy crap. This is too weird. I look over at Gwen as she stirs. Oh thank God!

 **Gwen's P.O.V**

I open my eyes slowly. My side is throbbing painfully. I'm in pain! I'm not dead! My eyes flick around the room. Where am I? My eyes land on Thorin and I smile.

"Hey" I say, my throat is dry as the desert and my voice sounds all cracked.

Thorin grins down at me "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

I nod "Sore. Could I get some water?"

"I'll get it" Andy says.

I jump a little, I didn't even notice he was there. I look back to Thorin "How long have I been out?"

"Almost a week" He replies.

I groan "No wonder my throat feels so dry." I stare at Thorin a moment "What happens now?"

He smiles "Erebor is already being rebuilt, as is Dale"

I grin "Dale? Is that where we are?"

He nods.

"You gave them the gold?" I ask

He nods again "Plus a little compensation"

I grin "Good, that's good and Thranduil?"

Thorin rolls his eyes "I gave him those damn jewels as a thank you for letting his healer save your life"

I laugh but instantly regret it. I wince and say "So everything worked out? The Orcs?"

"Once Azog and Bolg fell, the rest fled" Thorin states

"Who's Bolg?" I ask

Thorin smirks "The Orc you saved Kili from. He was the spawn of Azog"

I scoff "That's pretty funny, he swore to destroy the line of Durin but we ended his line instead"

Thorin laughs. Andy comes back and gives me the canteen in his hand "Here"

Thorin helps me sit up and I take it "Thanks. Is the company okay?"

Thorin nods "Everyone is fine"


	45. Royal Baby

Queen Guinevere of Durin's folk or Guinevere, Queen under the Mountain. Still getting used to it. The Dwarves of Erebor have accepted me, they did so very easily because I saved the lives of the King, my husband, and his nephew. Also Andy and I have used the knowledge of our world to improve life under the mountain. Plumbing, it's a big hit! Andy engineered the whole damn thing. Thorin made him head engineer of Erebor. The first human to have such a high profile career in Erebor and so young. On the down side, I'm completely molly coddled, as if I hadn't faced down Azog and Bolg and I'm still alive to tell the tale. Thorin point blank refuses to allow me to go outside the mountain without him. I'm constantly told 'A Queen never' followed by some bizarre rule like, never wears 'men's' clothing, cooks, cleans, slouches, drinks too much (even though everyone else can). The only thing I really do is dress myself and that took me ordering my ladies in waiting to back off. Although, I like to break rules, a lot!

Within a few months most of Erebor was rebuilt, the gold was safely tucked away in a few vaults, houses were rebuilt, crops were growing outside the mountain again, The King's Throne was rebuilt and true to his word, Thorin had a Throne built for me, equal to his in every way. The place where the Arkenstone used to be has now got the Thorin's new Coat of Arms. My idea, I thought we need a new start, a completely new start. Our quarters have been completely rejuvenated and barely resemble the cold, dark place that I first saw. I also added a few of my little touches to make it more homely, for me anyway.

It's been a year since the Dwarves came back to Erebor and tonight I found out some scary news. I'm pregnant. Now I have to figure out how to tell Thorin.

"Thorin, honey, I'm pregnant" I cringe "No, em, Thorin, I'm with child" I let out a noise of disgust "Oh God, no! That's horrible" I shake my head and stare at myself in the mirror. "Hey, baby, look at that! You knocked me up!" I laugh at myself and shake my head.

"No, in all seriousness. Thorin, I'm pregnant" I say into the mirror.

The door shutting makes me scream. I turn in my seat quickly and come face to face with Thorin. He looks shocked "You are pregnant?"

I open and close my mouth a few times as he walks across the room towards me "Uh, yes, I am, apparently, I mean that's what my healer said. I, uh, you know, missed my… what I'm saying is…"

He shuts me up by kissing me. He pulls back and his eyes are positively sparkling. I frown confused "You want a baby?"

He laughs "Of course I do!"

"Oh good for you but I'm not keen on the idea" I say in all seriousness. I've never wanted kids.

He frowns "Why not?"

I shrug "It was never in my life plan"

Thorin scoffs "Was being the Queen of Erebor in that life plan of yours"

I pout, he got me there. I sigh "I suppose it won't be too bad right? I mean it's just a kid, what harm can it do?"

He grins "Precisely"

He hugs me. I hug him back, that is until my memories of my niece's birth and the birth of my best friend's kids.

"This kid is going to kill me!" I panic. Thinking of the excruciating pain and no epidural, no gas and air, hell, no paracetamol!

"My love, what are you talking about?" Thorin asks calmly, patronizingly.

I look at him angrily "Have you ever given birth?" I snap at him

He looks at me surprised "No, but neither have you"

I glare at him "I have to push out an 8 pound baby out of a tiny little hole! Do you know what the equivalent to that is?"

His eyes widen "It's the same as fracturing 20 bones at once!" I shout at him. Oh shit, I'm going to be a crazy pregnant lady.

"Gwen, you have died" Thorin says patiently

I sigh "Not the point! What more, our baby is going to be half human, half Dwarf. What happens there? Will it be smaller or bigger? Will the baby be more human because it's growing inside one or Dwarf because you're genetics may be more dominant?"

Thorin face lights up with understanding and he kneels down in front of me "Gwen, my love, you will be fine. I'm here for you. I'll give you all the comforts you could ever want."

I smile and stroke his face "Thank you, sweetie" He's trying. What else can he do but watch?

I look down "You won't find me unattractive when I get all fat will you?" I ask

Thorin laughs a little "I could never find you unattractive"

The months pass quickly and I don't know what people are always bitching about? Pregnancy is not that bad. I mean, yeah, I'm a crazy hormonal nut case but people just know to stay out of my damn way. Thorin has me on bedroom lockdown a lot but that's okay because all I want to do is sit and eat. Well that is until my 7th month and I caught sight of myself in a mirror before heading to court.

I gasp and spin in a circle "Oh my God!" I all but scream

"You Majesty?" My lady asks, sounding scared.

"Look at me!" I gasp.

She sighs in relief "My Queen, I thought you were going into labour"

"No! I'm fat!" I snap at her. I look at myself again. My belly is very swollen, my hips are massive and my ass, oh god, my ass… that used to be one of my favourite things about me.

My lady smile and shakes her head a little "Your Majesty, you have only had your dresses tailored to accommodate your stomach, not anything else."

I look at her for a moment "Are you saying my ass has always been this big!"

She frowns "No, my Lady, I'm telling you you're not fat"

I relax "pregnancy makes me crazy" I mutter. I look at her "Sorry"

She smiles "My lady, you are not nearly as bad as Dwarf women. You haven't hurt anyone yet"

I laugh "Tell that to Thorin"

She laughs "You should go, My Queen"

I nod and leave the room and head down to the throne room and honestly my body feels so heavy. The doors to the Throne room are opened for me and the population of the room drop to one knee as my name is announced. I take my seat on my throne next to Thorin. His eyes go straight to my stomach before going to my face. He places his hand over mine on the arm rest of my throne.

The 9th month went past and I'm still not in labour. Not that I'm begging to be in pain and scream the mountain down but pregnancy is really starting to piss me off. Month 10. I've been restricted to bed rest most of the time. That's when the pain starts. I didn't really notice it at first, it was just like a cramp. Then it happened again and I sit up in my bed holding my stomach.

"Woah. That wasn't nice" I say to my stomach.

15 minutes later it hits again but harder, more painful. "Woah! Okay, I need help" I climb from the bed and head to my door. That's when I feel something wet run down my leg.

"Oh, God, ew!" I say quietly, my water just broke.

I open the door "Help!" I scream loudly.

I head back to the bed, hopefully that got some sort of attention. Footsteps approach loudly and my door is swung open. Kili slips on the wet substance on the floor by the door and lands on the floor.

He looks confused and lifts his hand to his face "What is this?"

I grin sheepishly "Oops, sorry. You just landed in my waters"

Fili bursts out laughing as Kili staggers to his feet "That's disgusting"

"I said I was sorry!" I say then cry in pain as another contraction waves over me.

"Get Thorin!" I scream "And my healer!" I call as an afterthought as the boys run out.

Two contractions later Thorin comes bursting in looking baffled "Where the hell have you been?" I scream at him through a third contraction.

The healer follows behind Thorin "Your majesty please step outside" the healer says to Thorin

"Are you crazy?" I snap angrily "He stays here! Thorin get over here!"

Thorin comes to my side quickly. "But my Queen…"

"Do not fucking argue with me right now!" I scream at her.

She jumps a little "When your contractions are closer together, you'll be ready to push, your majesty"

"They get closer?" I ask in fear.

I can't deal with this, I'm too tired, it hurts. I grip Thorin's hand tightly. "Thorin, it hurts"

Thorin brushes my sweat slicked hair out of my face "It will be over soon."

Another contraction hits and I scream again "Give me a battle any day!"

"You're okay" Thorin says calmly and strokes my hair.

Birth was excruciating, respect to all women who did this is my world naturally. Thankfully, the birth was without complication to me or the baby. Twenty minutes later and I'm sitting in new clothes and on new bedsheets holding my new baby boy. My boy. He's cute. He looks like Thorin. I wander if he will be tall? I'm not tall but Thorin is tall for a Dwarf. My daddy was very tall as is Andy. I smile and kiss my sons head. In my arms is the future King of Erebor. Cool, I did this. I'm not doing it again though! Fuck that! One is enough. Thorin had left almost immediately to announce to the Kingdom that I gave birth to a boy. He better not have named him!

He enters the room with a huge grin. I smile at him "You've never looked so happy" I tell him

"Really? I think I was this happy on a number of occasions" He replies and sits on the edge of the bed and stares at the baby.

"Oh yeah? When?" I ask sceptically.

He smiles and moves himself so he is sitting side by side with me. His arm goes around my shoulder and his other hand sits over mine on our baby's stomach. "I was happy the day I met you. The day you returned my love. The day I held you for the first time and you agreed to marry me. The day we officially reclaimed Erebor together. The day we married, the day you came back from the dead and every day since" He says quietly

I blush profusely. After all this time I still blush. "You didn't name him did you?" I ask

Thorin shakes his head "Not yet. What do you want to name him?"

"What do you want to name him?" I throw his question back.

Thorin smirks "My love. We can name him whatever you want"

I look up at him suspiciously "Are you sure? You're not gonna pull that whole name tradition card?"

Thorin shakes his head still smirking "No"

"Gideon, I want to name him Gideon" I tell him

"Why?" He asks

"My dad's name is Gideon" I tell him "I miss my dad"

Thorin kisses my temple "I miss mine as well"

I look down at the child in my arms and tears threaten to fall "I don't know what happened to me back there. My parents will never know who I am, never meet you or their grandchild."

Thorin strokes my hair again "I know, my love but you have your own family now"

I nod with a grin "Yes, I do"

"Prince Gideon" Thorin says stroking his son's dark hair.

"You wanna hold him?" I ask gently.

Thorin looks terrified. "I don't want to hurt him"

I giggle "You won't, you're his daddy. You need to get used to it"

Gideon looks tiny in Thorin's hands "Thorin he's a baby not a melon" I laugh and adjust Gideon so he's snuggled into Thorin's chest.

"He's so small" Thorin says quietly

I smile "Yeah, he looks like you"

Thorin grins "Lucky boy"

I laugh a little "You sound like me"

Thorin leans over and kisses me. I pull back and grin at my two boys. I don't need any more than this.


End file.
